Consequence Apparent
by Chameleon777
Summary: Members of the Enterprise crew and other Starfleet officers find themselves dealing with the consequences of actions taken in the past, but the Enterprise is soon asked to begin a long journey, so how will the crew fare? Things that have happened in the past will come back and make life both difficult and joyful for the whole 'family.'
1. The Darkness Unfolds

_**2265**_

_**Refugee Ship - Space**_

"…ETA to New Vulcan, 7.2 days," a toneless voice echoed over the barely functioning intercom unit.

While many of the half-Romulan, half-Vulcan refugees murmured quietly amongst themselves and remained in their seats, eager to start new lives on a safe planet after the Klingons had forcibly annexed their old world within Romulan Space, two young girls were standing at the port side window.

Since the creation of the Romulan-Klingon Alliance, life had become difficult for those half-human, half-Vulcan residents who had been living wherever they could since the destruction of Vulcan.

Such planets had been taken over by the Klingon Defense Force since the alliance had been forged and the inhabitants had been forcibly removed to live on shuttles in space. One such ship was carrying at least a hundred refugees and was on course for New Vulcan in the hopes of being welcome there.

Half-Vulcans and Vulcans mingled among each other, treating each other with the upmost respect and courtesy because of their similar circumstances. Children made the best of their situation by playing together in groups while exhausted and wounded parents meditated and talked with each other.

One woman, however, stood apart from the others and spent most of her time gazing out the window into the endless space while she held a small half-Vulcan girl in her arms that was covered in a ragged dress. A small half-Vulcan child with dark hair in a similar dress stood near the woman silently.

"Mother, Saavik must not sleep much longer," the girl spoke in a concerned voice. "I am tired as well."

The woman silently sat on a bench just below the window and gently shook the girl in her arms awake, biting her lip expectantly as the girl opened her eyes, "Saavik, you must have something to eat," she said in a soothing voice as she reached into her pocket and pulled out some bread. "Valeris, take some."

"Mother, there will not be enough for both you and us," Valeris replied tonelessly. "You will starve."

Sadness filled the eyes of the woman, "Many are already at the point of starvation, but we must do what we can with what we have," she replied tonelessly as she handed the bread to the girls. "Eat."

"I am uneasy being in unclaimed space," Saavik spoke in a quiet voice as she nibbled at the bread given to her by her mother. "Anyone could come here and try to hurt us if they wanted to, you know."

Valeris scowled as she nibbled her bread, "T'Kia, how are your children faring?" an elderly voice asked.

T'Kia looked up just in time to see T'Meni, an old friend of hers who had been living amongst them since before the alliance was formed, come towards her with a baby in her arms, "Tuvok is finally quiet," T'Meni commented in a strangely emotional voice. "This trip has been difficult on my control…"

"I understand, old friend," T'Kia replied tonelessly. "Saavik and Valeris are also uneasy about it."

An alarm suddenly sounded, "We are being approached by a Romulan warbird," a toneless voice reported. "Please report to the escape pods immediately and prepare for evacuation."

"T'Meni, take Tuvok and the girls with you," T'Kia spoke in a faint voice. "I cannot come."

Valeris frowned as she stood up, "Mother, you must!" she shouted in a voice of utter fear.

Without warning, a blast rocked through the ship and both smoke and fire filled the dilapidated ship as the many refugees began to make their ways to the pods as quickly as they could. Frightened, Valeris grabbed Saavik's hand and dragged her in the direction of the pods, having lost sight of T'Meni.

"Go in the pod, Saavik," Valeris ordered in an anxious voice. "I will go back for our mother."

Saavik didn't move, however, and the ship suddenly rocked violently, "GO!" Valeris yelled.

Shaking with fear she didn't know she was capable of having, Saavik moved into the pod and was alarmed when the corridor suddenly exploded, "VALERIS!" she screamed, fighting the urge to vomit as she pressed the hatch button so that she wouldn't become injured. "Oh, Valeris, no…"

As the pod launched into space, Saavik sank against the hatch and closed her eyes in utter defeat for only a moment before remembering that there was a communications terminal on board each of the pods. Quickly composing herself, she moved over to the terminal and began composing a message.

* * *

**_Radiation Therapy Center – Moscow, Russia, Earth – 1000 H_**

The corridor was quiet as Leonard stepped out of the small cubicle with a gown, scrub pants, a flimsy housecoat, and thin slippers covering his body. A key to a locker holding his clothes, shoes, and other personal items was clenched in his left fist while his stylus of required paperwork was in his right.

Letting out a tired sigh, Leonard sat down on a row of chairs just outside the cubicle and began to silently fill out the paperwork that he had been given upon checking into the facility for his appointment that morning. He was both relieved and nervous at being alone, but he hadn't told anyone the exact day of his appointment, not even Arianne. It was only written on a calendar in his private study at home.

Leonard was so deep in concentration filling out the form that he didn't hear footsteps approach him and he didn't notice someone sit down next to him, "I believe the form will ask for an emergency contact should complications happen during the procedure," a toneless voice suddenly spoke.

Frowning, Leonard looked up from the stylus and was surprised to see Spock sitting beside him in a dark pantsuit and boots, "I was sent here to ensure that you would have adequate supervision after the procedure," Spock stated tonelessly. "Arianne was of the impression that the procedure would be performed while you were under general anesthesia and you would need supervision for the next…"

"I forgot about that," Leonard replied softly. "I told Arianne about the procedure, but not when it was."

Spock nodded, "Indeed," he replied tonelessly. "Captain Kirk was also made aware of the date of your procedure and apologizes for not coming himself, but travelling a great distance across the world is beyond his financial capacity at this time. He did however, recommend that I travel here in his place."

"Did Jim or Arianne tell anyone why I went on a trip?" Leonard asked in a nervous voice.

Spock slowly shook his head and Leonard let out a sigh of relief as he turned his attention back to filling out the form to the best of his ability, "I'll let the kids know after I'm in the clear," Leonard replied.

"I have procured a rental vehicle and lodging for the evening since Arianne indicated that this was merely a day procedure, but you will not be cleared for shuttle travel until tomorrow," Spock stated tonelessly as Leonard finished up the chart. "President Pike also sends his well wishes for you."

Leonard nodded and sighed as he heard squeaking shoes approach, "Leonard McCoy?" a sweet voice suddenly spoke. "I'm Jeanette Picard and I've been assigned to get you prepped for today,"

Looking up, Leonard was relieved to see that the nurse, who was clad in pink scrubs and sneakers, was about the same age as his mother and had light blonde hair that was short and curly, "Yeah, all right," he replied, swallowing hard as he stood up and handed the chart to her. "This is Commander Spock…"

"Oh, excellent, Doctor Bashir was concerned that you wouldn't have post-surgery supervision," Nurse Picard spoke in a relieved tone as she tucked the chart under her arm. "If you'll follow me, please."

Leonard silently followed Nurse Picard into a curtained area where a prepped gurney waited, "Don't I have to drink that stuff first so that any remaining radiation or any damage will be visible during the radi-scope?" he asked as he lay down on the gurney and looked up at the ceiling. "Last time…"

"It's been a few years and considering you nearly threw up when you had to drink the Illuminate, Doctor Bashir thought it wiser to inject it into your bloodstream after you were unconscious," Nurse Picard replied in an amused voice, giving him an encouraging smile. "Commander Spock, will you be…?"

Leonard was surprised, but gratified, to see Spock at his bedside, "My stuff's in a locker and here's the key," he spoke gruffly, offering the key to Spock. "You should be comfortable in the waiting area…"

"Doctor, fear is a normal reaction under these circumstances," Spock spoke tonelessly. "However, it is also not logical that you should assume something will be amiss until after the procedure is done."

Leonard sighed, but nodded, "Unless you require accompaniment into the procedure, I will take up residence in the waiting area," Spock stated, raising an eyebrow as Leonard shook his head. "Very well."

As Spock silently left the curtained area, Leonard closed his eyes to try and relax his anxious mind.

* * *

**_Main Floor - Golden Gate Apartments – San Francisco, California – 2200 H_**

A man wearing a hooded trenchcoat approached the building and smirked, realizing that this was it.

After months of research into who had been visiting the facility where his blood was stored and used to help those on the brink of death, the man had found where one of the visitors lived. A shuttle was parked down the street and could easily be taken for a delivery vehicle, so there were no concerns.

Taking great care to be quiet, the man slipped into the building and silently moved through the common area, exercise area, and laundry facilities before hearing a humming sound coming from down a hallway.

Quickly ensuring that his weapon was fully charged, the man silently moved down the hallway and paused outside a door, silently watching as his target sat at a table beside a young Vulcan boy with PADDs scattered all over the table. Grinning maliciously, the man silently entered the library.

"Mister Chekov, it's been a long time," the man said, smirking at Pavel's look of horror.

Eyes wide, Pavel stood and shielded Lorian, "I never forget a face," the man spoke craftily.

"Ensign Chekov, who is this individual?" Lorian asked as he gazed up at the unknown man.

Pavel trembled, "Thees man keeled my fazzer," he replied anxiously. "Go upstairs now."

"Nobody's going anywhere," the man replied as he unholstered his weapon and aimed it at both Pavel and Lorian before setting it to stun. "Mister Chekov, perhaps you will come with me willingly?"

Desperate to protect Lorian, Pavel growled and lunged at the man, but was quickly caught in a rough headlock. Lorian took the opportunity to get up, but the man quickly shot him twice in the leg, sending the half-Vulcan teenager to the floor in a heap. The man then shot Pavel, quickly stunning him.

"Who are you that you would stun Ensign Chekov and cause harm to myself?" Lorian asked tonelessly, gritting his teeth as he struggled with the pain in his injured leg. "He has done nothing to you."

The figure chuckled softly, "Be grateful, Vulcan child, that I have spared you," he replied in a cold, calculating voice as he aimed his weapon at the light and fired. "My name is Khan Noonien Singh."

Lorian cringed as the lights exploded, showering sparks down on him and creating an instant fire.

As the fire grew, Khan holstered his weapon and picked Pavel's limp form up as if Pavel were merely a life-sized rag doll, "Remember your lessons well, Vulcan child," he hissed before fleeing the library.

Shaking madly, Lorian quickly took a communicator out of his pocket, "Father?" he spoke into it.

* * *

"Father?"

Jim's eyes popped open and his hand immediately went to the communicator that he kept on the bedside along with his glasses and a glass of water, "Lorian?" he asked in a groggy voice.

"Father, I am in need of help," Lorian's pain-filled, hoarse voice replied. "I am in the library."

Alarmed at what could have happened, Jim shot out of bed and hurried into the smaller bedroom where George was asleep in his bed, "George, wake up," he said in an anxious voice, cringing as pain from old injuries suddenly shot up his thin body. "George, Lorian's in the library and he needs my help."

Suddenly, the fire alarm began to beep and flash, nearly deafening and blinding Jim and the slowly waking George, "All residents please proceed to evacuation points," an automated voice spoke. "The appropriate rescue services have been notified and are en route to the building. This is not a drill."

Swearing loudly, Jim pulled George out of bed and held the boy close as he ran to the door, barely managing to grab his key card, ID card, and communicator on the way out. He made his way through the small crowd of people and nearly ran into Hikaru as he headed towards the emergency stairwell.

"Jim, what…?" Hikaru asked in a shocked voice, gaping at Jim as he handed George over to him.

Jim panted, "Lorian's in the library and I think he's hurt," he replied in an anxious voice. "Take George and my communicator, get outside, and call Pike," he replied in an anxious voice, shoving the communicator into Hikaru's hand. "George, listen to Uncle Hikaru, okay? Daddy's gotta get Lorian."

Before Hikaru could reply, Jim tore off through the crowd towards the stairwell that would take him right next to the library, "Daddy!" George shouted, seeing Jim disappear into the crowd. "Daddy!"

"Come on, George," Hikaru said in an anxious voice as he continued towards the emergency stairwell.

* * *

_**McCoy Household**_

The sound of fire engines woke Arianne from a restful sleep and she hurried over to the window just in time to see two rescue vehicles speed down the street past her house and in the direction of the Golden Gate Apartments. Thoughts of Jim, Pavel, and Hikaru somehow being hurt suddenly crossed her mind.

Swallowing hard, Arianne moved over to the communicator just as the doorbell rang. Deeply unnerved as to who would come calling at such a late hour, she silently moved over to the door and peered through the keyhole. Strangely enough, nothing was there; yet, she felt extremely uneasy.

"Mommy?"

Arianne turned and saw Zachary standing behind her with a worried expression on his face, "Mommy, I heard something outside of my window," Zachary said in a quiet voice. "Someone was talking to me."

"Talking to you?" Arianne asked in a concerned voice as she walked over to Zachary. "Really?"

Zachary nodded and hugged Arianne's legs, "They said that they knew I was at a hospital and that I'm special," he replied in a scared voice. "Mommy, I'm really scared. I don't like being special."

Deeply unnerved, Arianne picked Zachary up, carried him over to the couch near the staircase, and sat down with him on her lap. Zachary whimpered and began to cry loudly into his mother's shoulder.

* * *

**_Starfleet Presidential Mansion_**

A loud beeping filled the room and woke both Chris and Kathryn from sleep, but only Kathryn got up from the semi-elevated bed to answer the vid-phone, leaving Chris laying underneath the sheets.

"This is First Lady Pike," Kathryn spoke in a quiet voice as she realized the video wouldn't activate.

There was a cough, "This is Lieutenant Sulu," an anxious, hoarse voice replied. "Where's Chris?"

Frowning, Chris elevated the bed and quickly pressed a few buttons so that his lift came over to the bed and slid his frame out from underneath the covers, revealing his Starfleet-issue pajamas. He programmed the lift to move him closer to Kathryn and the communications terminal.

"Sulu, what's happened?" Chris asked in a concerned voice. "Why do you sound so winded?"

Hikaru's voice gasped, "Good, they got him out," he said in a relieved voice. "Sir, someone broke into the building, shot Lorian, and set the library on fire. I'm just trying to find Pavel; hang on a sec…"

The line suddenly went dead and Kathryn's eyes widened in horror as Chris ended the communication and then dialed his aides, "This is President Christopher Pike speaking and I am requesting a Security shuttle be ready to go to the Golden Gate Apartments in thirty minutes," he spoke in a commanding voice, all thoughts of sleep forgotten. "I want a full report of what's going on down there."

"I'll get you your uniform, Chris," Kathryn stated in an anxious voice. "They'll need you at Starfleet Headquarters."

Grateful for such an understanding wife, Chris nodded and quietly dialed the number for Starfleet Headquarters.

* * *

**_Radiation Therapy Center – Moscow, Russia, Earth – 1200 H_**

Spock raised an eyebrow as he came down the corridor into the Recovery area and saw Leonard lying unconscious on a gurney that was equipped with an attached monitor with a gown and blanket covering his body while a dripline was in his left hand, "It's all right, Commander," a calming, accented voice said.

"Has Doctor McCoy shown any signs of regaining consciousness?" Spock asked in a toneless voice.

There was silence and a young man with dark, cropped hair and tan skin came into view wearing boots and a surgical suit, "I'm Doctor Tali Bashir," he said in a calm voice. "You must be Commander Spock."

"I am," Spock replied as his gaze drifted to Leonard. "How long until Doctor McCoy wakes?"

Dr. Bashir smiled, "Leonard woke up briefly about half an hour ago, but wasn't very coherent," he explained in an official voice. "There were no complications during the radi-scan and the Illuminate shouldn't produce any side effects, but he'll probably spend the day in and out of sleep."

"I have procured a hovercar and a hotel room for when Doctor McCoy is ready to be released so that he may rest without interruption until he is ready to return to San Francisco," Spock explained tonelessly.

Dr. Bashir nodded and Leonard suddenly groaned, but didn't open his eyes, "I'm gonna be sick," Leonard moaned in a groggy voice as he began to cough and his eyelids fluttered. "I need something…"

"Easy now, Leonard," Dr. Bashir replied in a calming voice as he walked over to Leonard's bedside, quickly elevated the bed, and stuck an old fashioned bedpan under Leonard's chin. "Go ahead…"

Leonard promptly vomited clear fluid into the bedpan and sighed sleepily, "That helped," he replied groggily, immediately sinking into the bed right before he drifted back to sleep. "Thanks…"

"Get some rest, Leonard," Dr. Bashir replied calmly. "Commander Spock, do you have a moment?"

Spock nodded and followed Dr. Bashir several yards away from the gurney, "Once Leonard was in Recovery, I took the liberty of putting together a list of aftercare instructions," Dr. Bashir explained as he reached into his pocket, pulled out a PADD, and offered it to Spock. "Make sure he walks around a bit, but not unsupervised until the anesthetic is out of his system. He also should eat two light meals."

"Understood," Spock replied, taking the PADD. "When will the doctor know the results?"

Dr. Bashir sighed, "A couple of days if there's nothing to indicate any problems," he replied softly.

Spock nodded and silently turned to watch Leonard sleep as Dr. Bashir walked off down the corridor.

* * *

_**Mimas Preservatory Facility – Mimas, Saturn**_

"What do you mean Khan escaped your facility?!" Jeris's voice roared angrily. "That is impossible!"

Dr. Sonak, who had suffered a minor injury when Khan had broken free of his 'hospital room', grabbed the console to steady himself, "Khan is a strong individual," he replied in a toneless voice. "He…"

"I wash my hands of this, Sonak," Jeris snapped angrily. "I want you to take care of handling this."

The screen went black and Sonak wasted no time in gathering what he could and hurrying to the nearest shuttle in the small port that was attached to the facility. If Khan could run, he could also flee for his life.

Powering up the shuttle and opening the doors took no time at all and as the shuttle lifted off and began to cruise through space, Sonak quickly sent a message to Admiral Marcus that explained the current situation; it was, after all, Marcus who had founded the station so to study Andrei Chekov's discoveries.

"You will not find me, Khan," Sonak stated in a toneless voice as he quickly plotted a course that would take him to the area of space where the Alpha Centauri colony and the planet Deneva, both formidable Starfleet outposts that had the ability to withstand Khan if he ever came that far, were located.

Hopefully, Sonak silently reasoned, Khan would have no reason to go any further than the Sol System.

* * *

**_Please read and review!_**


	2. Troubling Matters

_**McCoy Household – 0100 H**_

"Mommy, why can't we go back to bed?" Charlie whined, clinging to Joanna's hand as he, Joanna, and Kathy came down the stairs and saw Arianne sitting on the couch with Zachary on her lap while two armed Starfleet Security officers stood near the front door. "Mommy, why are the police guys here?"

Arianne said nothing as she continued to hold Zachary close; after Zachary had told her about what had happened, she had called Starfleet Headquarters and said that there had possibly been an intruder on her property. To her surprise, Giotto and Hendorff showed up less than 20 minutes later with phasers, stating that they didn't live far away. Truth be told, they had been at the Golden Gate Apartments.

"Mom, what's going on?" Joanna asked worriedly as she led Charlie and Kathryn to the couch.

Before Arianne could reply, Giotto's communicator went off, "Giotto here," he responded after quickly fishing his communicator out of his pocket and opening it. "This had better be an emergency."

"Excuse me, Mister Giotto, who do you think you're talking to?" Chris's voice replied sharply.

Giotto paled and swallowed hard, "President Pike, I apologize," he replied humbly. "We're on duty."

"What do you mean you're on duty?" Chris's voice asked sharply. "Where exactly are you?"

Sensing that Hendorff and Giotto were on unauthorized duty, Arianne gently set Zachary on the couch, stood up, strode over to the two men, and took the communicator from Giotto, "They're at my house," she replied in an official tone. "Zachary said someone was speaking to him and he got very scared…"

"What?!" Chris's voice replied in an alarmed voice. "I want you and the kids ready to go in 30 minutes and I am sending a shuttle over to pick you, all the kids, Hendorff, and Giotto up. That's an order. I've already sent a guard to Uhura's house as a safety precaution. "

Arianne sighed and handed the communicator back to Giotto, "Joanna, will you please help me get some things together for all of us?" she asked softly, turning to Joanna. "We're going to visit your Grandpa and Grandma Pike for a little while and I don't know when we're coming back."

Nodding, Joanna released Charlie's hand, "Giotto, go upstairs with Joanna," Arianne ordered, deeply unnerved by her father's sudden order. "Hendorff, please keep an eye on the door."

* * *

_**Emergency Unit - Starfleet Medical**_

"Captain Kirk, please, let someone look at you," Hikaru spoke in a concerned voice. "Lorian's all right."

Jim, however, merely pressed the portable breather against his face and held tight to Lorian's hand, hoping it would elicit a response from his shellshocked, injured son. Lorian lay on the biobed in a patient gown with dressings over the wounds in his leg and a dripline in his left hand while a breather had been fitted over his face to treat the severe smoke inhalation he had suffered. The readings on the overhead monitor were erratic even for one with Vulcan blood; Lorian was suffering from heavy shock.

Hikaru was grateful that he had continued holding George even after getting out of the building, as the four year old had quickly become tired from the experience. The fact that Pavel was still unaccounted for, however, was unsettling to him; what was he going to tell President Pike once word got out?

"Captain Kirk, if you are on the premises, please contact President Pike on a secure channel," a voice suddenly spoke over an intercom, a voice that caused Jim and Hikaru to both flinch irritably.

Hikaru frowned, "Jim, I can stay with Lorian," he replied softly. "You should go contact Pike."

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, is more important to me than the safety of my children at this point in time," Jim replied crisply, assuming a stern expression. "Go ask Pike if Pavel went to his house; I've not seen Pavel since I left him and Lorian in the library at 2000 hours and I can't help but be worried."

Hikaru nodded as Lorian's eyelids suddenly fluttered, "Lorian?" Jim asked in a concerned voice.

There was a muffled reply as Lorian's eyes slowly opened and he dislodged the breather from over his face, "A man took Uncle Pavel, Father," he spoke in a faint voice. "He said I was very fortunate…"

"What is going on in here?" Dr. Piper asked sharply as he suddenly entered the examination room.

Lorian sighed deeply and coughed, "Who was the man, Lorian?" Jim asked in a concerned voice.

"He called himself Khan Noonien Singh," Lorian replied in a raspy voice. "He remembered…"

Jim turned whiter than snow and swallowed hard, "Sulu, call Pike right _now_," he snapped.

* * *

**_Marratin Hotel – Moscow, Russia – 1300 H_**

"I'm sorry about the car," Leonard spoke in a groggy, slightly disoriented voice. "I thought it was all out of my system."

Spock said nothing as he helped Leonard lie down on the turned down bed, "It is irrelevant," he replied tonelessly, concerned over nothing but the doctor's health. "I can afford to pay for the damages."

Leonard nodded and sighed sleepily just as the communication terminal in the room suddenly began to beep, "What's that?" he asked in a groggy voice as he struggled to stay awake. "Is that Arianne?"

"It is logical for you to rest at this time," Spock replied tonelessly. "I will answer the communication."

There was silence and Spock silently walked over to the communicator and pressed the 'TALK' button, expecting Arianne's voice to greet him, "This is Commander Spock," he stated in a toneless voice.

"Spock, are you two back from the hospital already?" Jim's voice spoke. "How is Bones feeling?"

Spock's eyes narrowed as Jim's face materialized on the screen, "Captain, why does your voice sound hoarser than normal?" he asked in a toneless voice that hinted concern. "Where are you currently?"

"I'll send you a message so that Bones won't freak out and try to get back to San Francisco before tomorrow morning," Jim replied in a concerned voice. "He's supposed to be fully coherent before…"

Leonard moaned sleepily, "Jim?" he asked in a groggy voice as he raised his head from the pillow.

"Hey Bones," Jim spoke calmly. "Bones, go back to sleep, okay? I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Too exhausted to argue, Leonard sank back down and fell asleep, "Captain, Doctor McCoy experienced distressing symptoms previous to his discharge from the hospital and Doctor Bashir provided a small collection of supplies in case of an emergency," Spock explained quietly. "After the doctor expelled fluids through his mouth during the journey from the hospital to the hotel room, I am considering administering additional fluids to him through a drip line. Would you be opposed to me doing that?"

"Distressing symptoms?" Jim asked in a worried voice just as there was a beep. "Crap, it's Pike."

Spock sighed impatiently, "I'm sending you a watered down version of what's happened so far, but I want you to come back tomorrow morning with Bones," Jim said. "I'll keep you posted. Kirk out."

The screen went black and, reasoning that it would take at least two minutes for Jim's message to transmit, Spock walked over to the bedside table and picked out the drip box from the med bag.

It was fairly easy for Spock to hook the dripline up and he rested the box on the table before he covered Leonard up with the sheets and elaborately decorated bedspread. Once he was satisfied that Leonard was comfortable, Spock moved over to the computer terminal to await the arrival of Jim's message.

* * *

**_Staff Lounge – Starfleet Medical_**

"Sulu filled me in and I'm shocked," Chris spoke softly as his face appeared on the screen in the lounge where Jim had been sent to wait while Dr. Piper examined and treated Lorian. "Khan Noonien Singh…"

Jim nodded, winced, and took a deep breath into the portable breather before replying, "Anyway, Jim, I've forwarded the information to Admiral Marcus on Alpha Centauri since he's the one who removed Khan from Andrei Chekov's custody several years ago. I don't expect a response anytime soon."

"Understood," Jim replied as he moved the portable breather away from his face. "What else is there?"

Chris sighed, "I sometimes hate your perceptiveness, Kirk," he replied gently. "I just got news on the Enterprise from Admiral Barnett three days ago; the refit's done and she needs a shakedown cruise."

Swallowing hard, Jim sighed, "Sir, with all due respect, I can't just leave Lorian and George to go off into space," he replied in a somber voice. "I know it's just a shakedown cruise, but I can't leave them."

"Who's asking you to?" Chris replied, smirking. "You've got family sized quarters this time, Jim."

Jim nodded and a sick feeling suddenly overwhelmed him, "Do you think Khan's left the planet with Pavel?" he asked in a concerned voice as he stared at Chris. "Pavel's a member of the family…"

"I've sent Starfleet Security all the information Sulu told me and they're looking into any possible leads on Ensign Chekov's location," Chris replied somberly. "There's a chance, however, that he won't be found for a while and I've got a list of temporary navigators who could do the shakedown cruise."

Jim sighed, "When does Starfleet want me to do this shakedown cruise?" he asked in a tired voice.

"A week from now," Chris replied gently. "That will give Doctor McCoy time to fully recover."

Jim's eyes widened slightly, "Did you honestly think I'd not know what my own son-in-law was up to?" Chris asked in a slightly amused voice. "Anyway, what are you doing in the Medical staff lounge?"

"Doctor Piper's taking care of Lorian and told me to go take it easy for a while," Jim replied tiredly as he laid back on the couch. "Sulu's in the room with him and George. Did you run the shuttle's info?"

Chris scoffed, "Jim, get some sleep," he said in a commanding tone. "I'll take care of everything."

Jim nodded and silently closed his eyes whilst holding the portable breather to his mouth.

* * *

**_Starfleet Presidential Mansion_**

"Giotto, you are to remain in this room until the children wake tomorrow morning," Arianne spoke in a commanding voice as she stood from kissing Joanna, Charlie, Kathryn, and Zachary goodnight while all four of the children slept in small beds that were at different points in the refuge room. "Understand?"

Giotto nodded obediently and Arianne silently left the room only to find that Kathryn was standing in the hallway in her pajamas and housecoat, "I've moved Michael to my room and there's a Security detail posted at the door," Kathryn explained in a concerned voice. "Why do you still seem so unsettled?"

Arianne was silent for several moments and then sighed, "I made some mistakes as an Academy cadet and I fear that I may have to face them now, as will everyone close to me," she replied in an anxious voice as she moved down the hallway. "I need to get some rest before I can figure things out."

"Everyone's on edge with the recent Starfleet alert," Kathryn commented in a concerned voice.

Frowning, Arianne stopped and turned to face Kathryn, "What alert?" she asked in a confused voice.

"Arianne, at 2200 hours, an unidentified man broke into the Golden Gate Apartments," Kathryn explained, realizing that Arianne had been tucking her children in when the official alert had been sent to all members of Starfleet. "The man shot Lorian and abducted Ensign Chekov after stunning him. He also set the library of the apartment building on fire before fleeing. There was minimal damage."

Arianne frowned as a feeling of unease crept over her, "I wonder if it was the same man who tried to break into Charlie and Zachary's room," she replied in a concerned voice. "Why would anyone take Ensign Chekov in such an aggressive fashion? He's been doing so well over the past two years…"

"Chris has alerted Starfleet Security to the situation and is also alerting the senior staff members of the Enterprise to everything that's happened," Kathryn stated gently. "Everything that can be done is being done and Jim's at Starfleet Medical with his sons and Sului right now, so there's not much else to do."

Arianne nodded, "Does Starfleet have any idea who might be behind Pavel's abduction?" she asked, desperately wanting to go to bed for the rest of the night but too unsettled to get any proper sleep.

Kathryn shrugged, "If your father does, he's keeping it quiet," she replied calmly. "Just relax."

"I think I'll call Commander Spock and then go to bed," Arianne spoke softly. "May I use your office?"

Kathryn nodded and hoping that it would be enough to make her tired, Arianne hurried into the office.

* * *

**_Starfleet Shuttleport – 0200 H_**

"Lieutenant Sulu requesting permission to disembark," Hikaru spoke into the communications terminal.

There was static, "Sulu, you and Scott only get one shot at this," Chris's voice replied sharply.

Biting his lip, Hikaru resisted the urge to swear; Chris had been in contact with the Captain and the two had come up with an idea to try and apprehend Pavel's abductor before he left Earth's orbit. The Security officers were searching via the ground, but a limited number of available shuttles had made air searching difficult. It was Chris's decision, therefore, to assign Sulu and Scotty to search for Pavel by air.

"Are the specifications of the signal inputted, Scotty?" Hikaru asked as he powered up the Helm.

Scotty nodded and pressed a few keys, "That mad fellow was stupid tae use an outdated shuttle so it would be easily detected," he replied in a fierce voice. "Whose idea was tae rescue mission, anyway?"

"It was Captain Kirk's question about running the shuttle's info that gave President Pike the idea of this mission," Hikaru stated as he started the takeoff sequence and buckled up as the shuttle rose out of the small hangar bay. "The shuttle that was used to abduct Pavel is easy to identify, so we should…"

There was a beeping sound and Scotty swore, "I'm getting a matching shuttle signal from over tae Atlantic," he reported as he looked at the tracking computer. "Sending co-ordinates to you now."

"If this attempt fails, you two are to report back to Starfleet Command for further orders," Chris's voice replied in a commanding tone. "Captain Kirk has been made aware of the attempt and is waiting…"

Hikaru nodded as he put the speed to maximum, "Understood," he replied in a grim voice.

"President, we are set tae arrive at the co-ordinates in 30 minutes," Scotty spoke up, relieved that they had been able to use a Concord shuttle for this search and rescue mission. "Keeping tae channel open."

* * *

**_Marratin Hotel – Moscow, Russia – 1500 H_**

"Spock?" Leonard asked in a tired voice as he opened his eyes and saw Spock sitting at the computer.

Spock turned just as Leonard slowly sat up, "How long have I been asleep?" Leonard asked tiredly.

"Approximately two hours, Doctor," Spock replied tonelessly. "What is your current state of health?"

Leonard sighed and frowned at seeing the dripline in his hand, "I'm tired," he replied gruffly, frowning as Spock got up and walked over to him. "My brain's a little fuzzy; did I throw up in the hover car?"

"You did, but I cleaned the vehicle and will pay for the damages," Spock replied in a slightly sympathetic voice as he sat on the opposite bed. "Doctor Bashir sent a medical kit in case of complications and I thought it prudent to administer fluids while you rested. Are you able to consume a meal now?"

Leonard sighed and nodded reluctantly, "Doctor Bashir stated that you are permitted to eat two light meals at any point during the remainder of the day," Spock stated tonelessly. "I will contact…"

Suddenly, the communication terminal beeped, "Incoming call from San Francisco," a voice stated.

Spock silently strode over to the terminal and pressed the button, "Spock, are you there?" Arianne asked as her face appeared on the screen and saw that Leonard was awake. "Len, darling, hello."

"What's wrong, Arianne?" Leonard asked in a tired voice. "Why are you calling at three a.m.?"

Arianne sighed, "There's been an incident in San Francisco, Len," she replied in a concerned voice, ignoring Spock's concerned expression. "However, I'll tell you about it when you get home, okay?"

"Are the kids all right at least?" Leonard asked in a tired voice. "I'd die if anything happened to them."

Arianne nodded, "The kids are safe," she replied calmly. "I just want you to take it easy, all right?"

Before Leonard could reply, the sound of shuttles flying overhead filled the room, "What was that?" he asked in a slightly horrified voice as he forced himself to get out of bed, but nearly fell over when he tried, but failed to stand up and ended up laying back down. "That sounded like shuttlecrafts…"

"I will look out the window," Spock replied as he moved over to the window. "Remain where you are."

Irritated that the anesthesia wasn't fully out of his system yet, Leonard nodded and silently lay there, silently debating whether or not to go back to sleep until the food was ready.

* * *

Darkness was the first thing Pavel saw when he regained consciousness and he quickly realized that a blindfold covered his eyes and that his hands were tied together, "Do not struggle, Mister Chekov," a voice spoke in a commanding tone. "If you promise to not attack me, I will return your sight."

"I am tied up," Pavel spoke in a weak voice, still reeling from shock. "How ken I attack you?"

There was a chuckle and Pavel suddenly found himself staring up at Khan, "Vhere am I?" he asked softly.

"You are where you cannot run away," Khan replied calmly. "You look much like your father did."

Pavel said nothing and instead looked around to see if there was any indication as to where he might have been taken, "We are on my private shuttlecraft," Khan explained, seeing Pavel's confusion.

"Abducting shuttlecraft, this is the Starfleet Concord Shuttle," a firm voice spoke. "Prepare to…"

Khan flinched, backhanded Pavel angrily, and quickly ran to the station that he had jerry rigged to operate all systems besides Helm, "I will prepare to do nothing but disable your shuttle," Khan replied coldly as he powered up his weapons and targeted the Concord. "I have no wish to harm you."

"Ze Starfleet vill not go down vithout a fight," Pavel replied in a determined tone of voice.

Khan smirked, "They will not fight because they will be unable to," he replied, working the controls.

* * *

_**Marratin Hotel**_

Spock opened the curtain only to find a larger shuttle and a smaller Starfleet shuttle engaged in a chase across the city while exchanging weapons fire, "Spock, what's going on?" Arianne asked worriedly.

"Two shuttles are engaged in combat over Moscow," Spock replied. "One is of Starfleet design."

Arianne gasped, "Spock, I have to go," she replied hastily. "Leonard, I love you; take it easy."

There was suddenly an explosion nearby, causing Leonard to sit up in panic, "The unknown shuttle has just attempted to fire at the Starfleet shuttle and hit a building," Spock reported tonelessly.

Leonard didn't respond, as he had become lightheaded from sitting up too fast and was now keeling forward on the bed with a hand on his forehead. Spock turned, saw what was happening, and hurried back to Leonard's bedside. He helped Leonard lie back down and quickly picked up a small fluid pack.

"You need to relax, Doctor," Spock stated as Leonard slowly sipped some of the fluid. "We are safe."

Leonard nodded and sighed as Spock pulled the straw away, "I believe that rest would be the best course of action for you at this time while I prepare a light meal for you," Spock stated tonelessly.

Too exhausted to argue, Leonard forced his eyes to close while Spock set the fluid pack on the bedside table before he moved over to the computer to order a light, nutritious meal from the hotel. The sound of the shuttles suddenly moved away, but it was quickly replaced by the sound of emergency sirens.

* * *

**_Starfleet Headquarters - Command Building – 0300 H_**

"…_We are in pursuit of the shuttle and it took out an empty building in Moscow before taking off the way it came," Sulu's voice spoke in an urgent tone. "The trajectory suggests an off-planet destination."_

A loud whining sound suddenly made Jim's eyes pop open and he realized that he was sitting upright on the couch in Pike's office while George slept next to him. Lorian was asleep on another couch with his repaired leg on a pillow. When Jim had woken from his power nap, he had found out that Lorian had been taken care of, George was with him and Dr. Piper, and that Pike needed him at Headquarters.

"Sulu, if Khan manages to leave orbit, I want you and Scott to break off pursuit and return to Headquarters," Chris replied in a commanding voice as he looked at Jim. "Good to see you awake."

Jim scowled, "Why break off pursuit if Khan leaves orbit?" he asked in a groggy, confused voice.

Chris said nothing and instead typed something on his computer, "President Pike, you have a Priority One call coming in from Commander McCoy," a voice suddenly spoke over the ceiling intercom.

Jim frowned as Chris activated the computer, "Commander McCoy," Chris spoke gently.

"There was an attack on an old building in Russia by the shuttle where Ensign Chekov's imprisoned," Arianne reported in a concerned voice. "I was talking to Spock and Leonard when I heard phaser fire."

Chris frowned, "Lorian identified Khan Noonien Singh as Ensign Chekov's captor," he replied softly.

There was silence and Jim heard Arianne sigh, "It explains why Zachary heard someone talking to him," she replied in a concerned voice. "It also may explain why Pavel was taken in such a manner."

"Arianne, if you have a theory, I'd love to hear it," Jim spoke up as he stood and walked over to the desk.

Arianne blinked tiredly and nodded, "Khan might stop by the hospital on Mimas because that's where Phlox took Zachary in 2260," she replied in a tired voice. "During our time at the Academy, I remember that Professor Khan took a special interest in Pavel and it led to Khan murdering Andrei Chekov…"

"I've already sent that information to Admiral Marcus," Chris replied gently. "Are you all right?"

Arianne sighed, "I won't be getting any more sleep tonight, but we're safe," she replied softly. "Jim, I heard that Khan hurt Lorian before he took Pavel. I have to know; is Lorian doing all right?"

"Lorian's leg was taken care of and he and George are sleeping on couches in Pike's office, which is where I am right now," Jim replied in a tired voice. "We're supposed to do a shakedown next week…"

Arianne nodded, "It might have to be moved up, given the circumstances," she replied in a somber voice as she fought the urge to shed tears over Pavel. "However, Captain, that isn't my call to make."

"Look, it's late and neither of you have gotten a proper sleep tonight," Chris cut in, seeing that both Jim and Arianne were exhausted from what had happened that evening. "It's obvious that I'm not getting any more sleep tonight because I have to stay on top of this mess, but you two should get some rest and we'll talk tomorrow after Spock and Doctor McCoy have returned from Russia. Consider that an order."

Jim scoffed, but silently walked over to the unoccupied couch and laid down, "Good night," Arianne replied in a tired, but obedient voice. "I'll call when Leonard and Spock are back from Moscow."

The screen went black and Chris sighed for only a moment before he turned to his computer to work.

* * *

_**Alpha Centauri Starfleet Colony**_

"Admiral Marcus, you wished to speak with me?" a gentle voice asked in a curious tone.

Admiral Marcus, who had spent the last hour reading what President Pike had sent him from Earth about Khan Noonien Singh's actions, nodded and looked up from his computer at Marla McGivers, who was in a pant-suit like Starfleet Operations uniform complete with boots. "Yes I did, Lieutenant."

Marla nodded and remained standing at attention, "I just received a message from President Pike of Starfleet on Earth," Admiral Marcus replied in a somber voice. "Apparently, Khan Noonien Singh somehow visited Earth and shot a child before he abducted a young Ensign named Pavel Chekov."

"Does Khan know I'm here, Admiral?" Marla asked in a fearful voice. "Does he know about…?"

Admiral Marcus shook his head, "No," he replied calmly. "He does not know anything about you."

Marla swallowed hard, "May I write to Lieutenant Pike?" she asked in a nervous voice, trembling.

"Arianne actually goes by Commander McCoy now, Lieutenant," Admiral Marcus replied calmly, hoping he could say something to alleviate Marla's anxiety. "She married Doctor McCoy several years ago."

Marla nodded, "How is Joachim doing in school?" Admiral Marcus asked as he stood up. "How are…?"

"Carol and Anthony have been helping Joachim with most of his school studies, but Joachim also likes the videos that Doctor Kirk sends for his scientific studies," Marla replied quietly. "I help him with history and you are so very kind to help Anthony develop his social skills since I am not very social myself."

Admiral Marcus nodded, "Walk with me," he replied, gesturing to the door. "We'll talk a bit."

Marla nodded and silently followed Admiral Marcus from the office and out into the sunlight where Carol, whose blonde hair was curly and only touched her shoulders, and Joachim, who was a small boy with blue eyes and sandy hair, were looking through a plant bed filled with a variety of plants. Both were wearing jumpsuits and gloves so to avoid contamination and neither noticed that they had company.

Admiral Marcus and Marla kept walking so not to disturb their work, "I had a call from Doctor Kirk just the other day and Anthony's been wanting to go look at that cargo ship again," he commented.

"Oh, the cargo ship you told me that Andrei Chekov disrupted years ago with his band of scientists who were only interested in finding something to experiment on?" Marla asked in a curious voice.

Admiral Marcus nodded solemnly, "Anthony wants to investigate it some more, but it's considered a red zone and I told him to stay on Deneva with Doctor Kirk," he replied in a concerned voice. "In light of Khan's recent behavior, I want you and Joachim to be on alert and stay with Carol for the time being."

"If you think that is wise, Admiral," Marla replied obediently. "Just so long as Khan doesn't come here."

Admiral Marcus sighed, "If Khan ever comes near here, I've got a shuttle prepped that will take you, Carol, and Joachim straight to Deneva," he replied calmly. "Nothing will happen to you, I promise."

Marla nodded and was silent as Admiral Marcus walked back into his office; she just had to believe him.

* * *

_**Starfleet Presidential Mansion – 0400 H**_

Restlessness plagued Arianne and she found herself sitting at the computer in the bedroom that she and Leonard shared whenever they stayed over. Since she knew her children would be up and getting ready for school in three hours, Arianne found it pointless to sleep and instead decided to check messages.

Since all of Starfleet was now aware of the alert status, Arianne was unsurprised to find several messages from various crew members either requesting counseling sessions from her or asking to talk to Jim about their assignment on the Enterprise. They obviously trusted her to connect them with Jim.

One of the messages, however, was from Zachary and Kathryn's school, which deeply unsettled her.

_Mrs. McCoy,_

_Zachary is very physically and academically advanced for his age. I'd like to meet with you and your husband at your earliest convenience so that we may discuss how we can best help your son excel._

_M. Watson, Principal, Golden Gate Elementary School._

_Physically and mentally advanced. _Arianne thought somberly. _A result of the experimentation on Mimas._

Swallowing hard, Arianne leaned back in her chair, sighed as she felt tears forming in her tired eyes, and finally decided that it would be good if she could get at least an hour's rest. Placing the computer in sleep mode, she got up and walked over to the bed. With Leonard gone, the bed seemed too big.

As tears streamed down Arianne's face, she turned down the cover and quickly slipped beneath the sheets, ignoring the coldness that existed because of Leonard's absence.

Thoughts of him being in Russia with only Spock for company to see if anything had come of his radiation-induced illness broke her heart, but the children would be out of sorts and have questions if she had gone to Russia with him. She could only hope that all would be well.

* * *

_**Please read and review!**_


	3. Needs, Desires, and Sacrifices

_**Presidential Mansion – 1200 H**_

_Mitchell will make a good Navigator for the shakedown cruise. _Jim silently thought, taking a sip from his mug of coffee as he sat in a chair near the living room fireplace with a stylus in his lap. He had no choice but to assign personnel to the Enterprise at that time since the Enterprise left extremely soon.

After getting a much needed few hours of sleep, Jim had woken, dressed, eaten, showered, and hustled Lorian and George off to the educational center for their studies. He had then gone back to the apartment building, only to be told that the building was off limits while the fire department investigated and that all residents would be notified when they could return to their apartments.

Feeling rather put out, Jim had called President Pike about the situation and President Pike had given him permission to work at the mansion that day since he would be in his Oval Office anyway. The word, as of a couple hours ago, was that Scotty and Sulu hadn't been able to stop Khan from leaving Earth and so Chris was now tasked with damage control. Scotty and Sulu hadn't been seen since they returned.

"You drink more coffee than is good for you," a deep, familiar voice spoke. "What are you doing?"

Jim looked up and smiled when he saw Leonard standing there in civvies, "Bones, how did everything go?" he asked in a concerned voice as he set the cup down. "Did you get a clean bill of health?"

"Where's Arianne at?" Leonard asked softly. "I heard she was here, but I haven't seen her."

Frowning, Jim sighed, "She went to meet with Zachary's principal," he replied. "Bones…"

"I'm not telling you anything until after I talk with Arianne," Leonard snapped. "She's my wife."

As Leonard turned away, Jim set the PADD on the end table and stood up, "Cut the crap, Bones," he said in a firm voice, knowing that something wasn't right. "You got the results already, didn't you?"

"Yes," Leonard replied stiffly, unwilling to let Jim see his eyes. "I won't be able to come on the shakedown cruise and after I get some food, I've got to call Doctor Piper and see if he can go."

Jim's eyes widened as Leonard silently left the living room and he decided to follow, "Bones, what did they find?" he asked as he followed Leonard into the kitchen. "Why can't you come on the cruise?"

"A radiation induced tumor was detected in my thyroid gland," Leonard replied somberly. "I have to have it removed and it has to be tested. The surgery can be done here, but it has to be done soon."

Jim nodded, "How soon?" he asked in a concerned voice. "The shakedown cruise is in two days."

"Two days is the most I can put it off," Leonard replied somberly. "I'll need time to recover too."

Heartsick, Jim walked over to the table and silently watched Leonard walk over to the kitchen counter and pick an apple out of the fruit bowl, "I think I'll take this to bed," Leonard said in a somber voice, suddenly not very hungry anymore. "When Arianne comes back, tell her I'm lying down, okay?"

Jim nodded and said nothing as Leonard left the room. He then sat down, buried his face in his arms, and started to cry quietly. Even though Bones didn't have cancer for sure, the possibility of it hurt.

* * *

**_Golden Gate Elementary School_**

"It's pleasing that you could come so quickly, Mrs. McCoy," Principal Watson said as he and Arianne walked down the lavishly decorated hallway of the elementary school towards the gymnasium.

Even though she could sense that something was terribly wrong with Leonard because she could feel his sadness through their thy'la bond, Arianne nodded, "You mentioned in your email that Zachary is physically and academically advanced for his age," she replied. "What about Kathryn, his sister?"

"Kathryn's very intelligent and physically fit, but Zachary's progress is nothing short of extraordinary," Principal Watson explained in a concerned voice. "He is working on junior high school level work."

Arianne's eyes widened in surprise, "That is rather extraordinary," she replied. "Why is that a concern?"

Principal Watson gestured into the gymnasium and peered through the hole to see Zachary sitting on a pile of exercise mats eating his lunch while reading a large stylus, "A boy Zachary's age should be apt to socialize with children his own age, but he is extremely reluctant to do so to the point where he can get slightly aggressive if he is forced into a social situation outside of class activities," he explained in a concerned voice. "He hasn't hurt anyone, but the aggression has made teachers and students fearful."

"What is your recommendation?" Arianne asked in a concerned voice, a horrible feeling in her heart.

Principal Watson sighed, "Perhaps Golden Gate Elementary School isn't the best learning environment for Zachary, given his unique growth and abilities," he explained. "Now, I know your other son is currently enrolled at an educational center run by Kathryn Pike; do you think Zachary would…?"

"I think putting Charlie and Zachary in the same school would spell disaster," Arianne replied, not caring that she was interrupting the principal. "Are there any other schools in the city for gifted children?"

Principal Watson nodded, "I'll put in a few calls and let you know what I can come up with," he replied.

"Until Zachary can be moved, just don't force him into social activities outside of class," Arianne said as she headed for the door. "Leonard and I will talk to him later, but just let him be comfortable."

* * *

**_Preservatory Facility – Mimas, Saturn_**

Clad in the standard uniform for long-term patients, Elizabeth Dehner walked the corridors of the empty facility, deeply concerned that Dr. Sonak had gone missing. Ever since she had been relocated from Vulcan years ago to continue her rehabilitation and studies, Dr. Sonak had been her mentor.

A quick check of the computers provided Elizabeth with no information and a lot of discouragement and concern that hadn't existed before; she had suffered through enough mental anguish during her rehabilitation on Vulcan and the fact that her mentor was now missing didn't make things easier.

Suddenly, there was a beeping sound from the console that operated the station's transporters and Elizabeth couldn't help but hurry over to the console. She saw that there were two trying to beam in.

Swallowing hard, Elizabeth worked the controls and gasped when two men materialized on the battered transported pad; one man was battered and laying on the pad with his hands bound while the other was towering over him with a weapon on his belt, "Hello," Khan spoke in a respectful tone. "I am Khan."

"Doctor Elizabeth Dehner," Elizabeth replied, having earned her education. "I'm a psychiatrist."

Khan looked impressed as he stepped off the pad, "I am looking to speak with Doctor Sonak," he replied, impressed by the respectfulness and beauty of this woman. "Do you know where I can find him?"

"I do not know," Elizabeth replied in a concerned voice. "I reside here as well as work here, but…"

Khan nodded and looked down at Pavel, "I have come to analyze the research that Doctor Sonak has done on transfusing my blood into people who are in need of medical help," he explained smartly.

"The research is in the computer, Mister Khan," Elizabeth replied nervously. "I saw him work on it."

Khan silently walked over to the large computer at the far end of the room, worked on it for a few minutes, and sighed, "Mister Chekov, you have a talent with computers," he stated. "Come here."

Trembling, Pavel forced himself to stand, but nearly collapsed again, "Doctor Dehner, please escort Mister Chekov over here," Khan stated commandingly. "He has a phaser wound on his stomach."

The dark clothes that Mister Chekov was wearing hid any bodily injuries well, but his face was pale and bruised, Elizabeth silently thought as she helped Pavel up and over to the computer terminal, "Make sense of this code," Khan ordered, giving Pavel a warning look. "I want to see Sonak's research."

Even though Pavel's hands were tied together, he gazed at the screen for a moment before awkwardly working the controls. A moment later, a large amount of information appeared on the screen as well as a small addendum that had been recently added. Khan's eyes immediately focused on the addendum.

_Augument blood cells kill off healthy red blood cells in humans to the point where severe anemia and possible death can occur. However, a blood transfusion from a healthy subject with the same blood type as the affected can reverse the anemia and stabilize any affected subject – Doctor Phlox of New Vulcan._

"No," Khan breathed in a horrified voice, brooding for only a moment before he turned to Pavel.

Pavel trembled, "You are healthy and will serve as a good donor for my family members who would die if they were not in cryotubes," Khan stated commandingly. "Do you wish to say goodbye to anyone?"

"Vhere eez your family?" Pavel asked in a trembling voice, wincing from the pain in his stomach.

Khan was silent and gasped as Pavel suddenly collapsed to his knees, "This will not do," he said in a slightly distressed voice as he walked away from the computer. "You are too weak right now."

"If he's ill, there are medications within the station," Elizabeth offered in a concerned voice.

Khan bent down and hauled Pavel to his feet by his jacket collar, "A ship to take me to my cargo ship in the Alpha Ceti System is what I need," Khan stated commandingly. "Is there such a ship here?"

"You're a Captain, Mister Khan?" Elizabeth asked in a curious voice. "Are you aligned with Starfleet?"

Khan flinched, "No," he replied in a disgusted voice. "Now, is there a ship here than I can use?"

"There's a Mark I Concord Shuttle here that Starfleet sent because it was outdated compared to the new Mark II shuttles they're using on Earth," Elizabeth replied nervously. "It runs pretty good in space."

Khan nodded and looked at Pavel, "We are going to make a stop at New Vulcan before proceeding to the Alpha Ceti System," he stated in a commanding tone. "Doctor Dehner, if you would see us out."

Elizabeth was silent as she followed Khan and Pavel back to the transporters and watched Khan drag Pavel on to the pad, "Beam us to the Concord Shuttle," Khan ordered commandingly. "Energize."

Elizabeth did as she was told and after they were gone, she moved back to the computer and quickly sent a heavily coded message to both New Vulcan and Earth, warning them of Khan's actions.

* * *

**_Presidential Mansion – 1300 H_**

Jim was so engrossed in sending assignments out to the crew on his stylus that he didn't hear the front doors open and footsteps travel down the hallway, "Jim, what's happened?" he suddenly heard.

Swallowing hard, Jim looked up and peered at Arianne through his glasses, "I felt Leonard's distress through the thy'la bond he and I share, now spill," she explained firmly. "What's happened?"

"Bones has locked himself in your bedroom and he told me to tell you that he was having a nap, but I know he's not," Jim replied in a somber voice. "The scan found a radiation induced tumor on his thyroid gland and he's got to have it removed and tested at Starfleet Medical. He's pretty upset about it."

Arianne nodded and saw sadness in Jim's eyes, "The shakedown's in two days and I had to assign Doctor Piper to Sickbay for the shakedown cruise, but Bones is still listed as Chief Medical Officer. I'm able to take Lorian and George with me, but I hate the fact that I've lost three very capable officers."

"Pavel's out there somewhere, Jim," Arianne replied calmly. "None of us can lose hope of that."

Jim nodded and froze as he suddenly saw Leonard come into the room, "I called Doctor Piper about the results and he recommended that I come in and get the surgery done this afternoon," Leonard said in a somber voice as he tossed the uneaten apple to Jim. "If all goes well, I should be home by tonight."

"Like I'm letting you go by yourself," Jim snipped as he got up and tucked the stylus under his arm.

Leonard sighed and was about to argue when Jim's communicator went off, "Captain Kirk, please report to Starfleet Headquarters immediately," Chris's voice spoke in an urgent tone. "You have new orders."

"Jim, go," Arianne replied in a calming voice as she took Leonard's hand. "I'll take Len to Medical."

Even though Jim was reluctant to leave his friend, he nodded and silently picked up his communicator before he left the living room, "Let's get going," Arianne said in a calm voice. "You'll be all right."

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise – Orbital Spacedock**_

"Scotty, we've got to go back to Earth right away," Hikaru reported as he stepped off the turbolift on to the Bridge and saw Scotty sitting at the Engineering station with a small bottle in his worn hands.

Scotty looked up at him and Hikaru frowned at seeing Scotty's bloodshot, tear-filled eyes, "I missed saving tae wee lad and now he's heaven knows where," Scotty moaned in a slurred, tearful voice.

"Scotty, how much have you had to drink since we've been up here?" Hikaru asked worriedly.

Scotty said nothing and instead took another swig from the bottle as a whistle suddenly went off, "Enterprise, this is President Pike," a firm voice suddenly spoke. "Sulu, I know you're up there."

Cringing, Hikaru hurried over to the conn and pressed the button, shocked when President Pike's face appeared on the screen, "Sulu, did you or did you not understand that I need all the Enterprise crew at Headquarters right away?" Chris asked in a stern voice, suddenly noticing Scotty. "Mister Scott?"

"Uh, sir, Scotty's taking Pavel's disappearance quite hard," Hikaru replied in an apologetic voice.

Chris scowled, "Get Mister Scott sobered up, get on a shuttle, and get to Headquarters as soon as you can, Lieutenant Sulu," he stated in a commanding voice. "I expect more responsibility in the future."

Hikaru swallowed hard as the screen went black and he turned to help Scotty get to his feet.

* * *

_**Starfleet Medical – 1330 H**_

"Mom, would you mind bringing Joanna and Charlie home today and also getting Kathy and Zachary from their school?" Arianne asked in a gentle voice as Kathryn's face appeared on the screen in the pre-operative waiting area. "Something came up."

Kathryn frowned, "I hope everything's all right?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Leonard's got a tumor on his thyroid gland that has to be removed," Arianne replied somberly. "I'm in the waiting room at Starfleet Medical while Doctor Piper's putting Leonard through pre-op stuff."

Kathryn's eyes widened in concern, "I take it that the tumor was detected during the radi-scan?" she asked in a concerned voice. "Of course I'll bring Joanna and Charlie home. Tell Leonard to feel…"

There was a loud crash on the other end of the line, "Gramma, is Papa sick?" a small voice asked.

"Charlie, what are you doing in my office?" Kathryn asked softly. "Oh, Joanna, hello…"

Arianne cringed, "Put Joanna on, please," she said in a quiet voice. "I need to tell her."

"Mom?" Joanna asked as she came into view. "Mom, what's going on? Where are you?"

Arianne sighed, "Joanna, I'm at Starfleet Medical with your father," she replied in a calm voice as she stared at the 16 year old. "Your father had a scan at a hospital in Russia and the scan detected a tumor on his thyroid gland, so he has to have the tumor removed and tested. Do you understand me?"

"Will Daddy be okay?" Joanna asked in a quiet voice as she showed no emotion. "How long…?"

Arianne smiled, "Hopefully so, but I don't want you to worry about it, okay?" she replied in a calm, but firm voice. "Your grandmother is going to take you and Charlie to her house from school, okay?"

"Mommy, is Papa sick?" Charlie's voice filled the screen. "Can I make him a get well card?"

Arianne cleared her throat, "I think your daddy would like that, Charlie," she replied. "Love you."

The screen suddenly went black and Arianne sighed, "Commander McCoy?" a voice spoke.

Arianne looked up and saw that a nurse was standing there, "Doctor McCoy is having some hypertension and Doctor Piper can't sedate him until he calms down," she explained softly.

Nodding, Arianne stood up and followed the nurse into the pre-op room where Leonard was laying on a gurney in patient pajamas with an anxious expression on his face, "Doctor Piper's using the sterilizer," Leonard explained in an unusually anxious voice. "I was fine and then all of a sudden…"

"Whatever happens, Len, you're not alone," Arianne replied, gently taking his hand in her own.

Leonard nodded and sighed, immediately causing the bio readings to shift, "I'll be okay now, darlin'," he said in a quiet voice as two nurses came over to him. "Thanks for coming in to calm me down."

Arianne nodded as she stepped back, "Always," she replied, swallowing hard as the nurses detached the gurney from the wall and carefully maneuvered it into the operating theatre. "I love you, thy'la."

* * *

**_Assembly Hall – Starfleet Headquarters – 1400 H_**

Several groups of men and women were scattered throughout the vast Assembly Hall, all of them discussing the sudden new orders despite the fact that the Enterprise was set to go on a shakedown cruise in two days. President Pike was at the front of the room in his wheelchair with Jim, Spock, Nyota, Hikaru, and a very hungover Scotty standing next to him. Nyota quickly handed Chris a headset.

"Attention, please," Chris stated, smiling as the room suddenly went silent and all eyes focused on him and the senior staff of the Enterprise. "The shakedown cruise will proceed in less than 24 hours and it will only be a brief shakedown cruise due to orders that will be divulged in private to the senior staff. I implore you all to start making your way to the Enterprise so she can launch on schedule. Dismissed!"

It didn't take long for the hall to clear out, as everyone was deep in discussion about the brief, but very important amount of information that they had just received. Before Chris could speak, two men in ship uniforms, Gary Mitchell and Giotto, came over to the group with styluses under their arms.

"Everyone, Gary Mitchell will serve as Navigator for this mission and Giotto will serve as Security Chief," Jim spoke in an official voice. "Doctor Piper will be taking care of Medical and will meet us up there."

Nyota frowned, "What about Doctor McCoy?" she asked in a concerned voice. "Where is he?"

Spock's eyes narrowed slightly, but he said nothing, "Lieutenant Uhura, Doctor McCoy's business is his own," Jim replied gently. "Anyway, I believe President Pike has our orders for this shakedown."

"A message came in from the Preservatory Station on Mimas from a Doctor Elizabeth Dehner," Chris spoke as he read the message off his stylus, unable to help but wonder how Elizabeth Dehner managed to get a doctorate in anything alongside her rehabilitation for mass murder. "Anyway, Doctor Dehner's message indicates that Khan and Ensign Chekov were at the station, but departed. The Enterprise's job is to go to the station, get all pertinent information, and then deliver Doctor Dehner to New Vulcan."

Nyota looked horrified, "Sir, with all due respect, Elizabeth Dehner was responsible for the deaths of hundreds of cadets and a Vulcan national," she said in a concerned voice. "Can we trust her?"

"I am well aware of Elizabeth's past actions, Lieutenant Uhura, but given the circumstances, we have no choice," Chris replied in a somber voice. "After you drop Doctor Dehner off at New Vulcan, return."

Scotty moaned softly, "Sulu, go get Scott completely sobered up," Chris ordered commandingly.

Hikaru nodded and led Scotty off, "Spock, Uhura, you've been given slightly expanded quarters so that Amanda can travel with you," Chris said in a calming voice. "Kathryn will send along learning tapes."

"I guess we'd better go get ready," Nyota spoke, gazing at Spock. "Thank you, President Pike."

Chris looked at Mitchell and Giotto, "I need a word with Captain Kirk," he said in a commanding voice, silently hoping that no more officers would be lost. "Go acquaint yourselves with the refit Enterprise."

Understanding themselves to be dismissed, Mitchell and Giotto left, "I moved the shakedown date up in light of Doctor Dehner's message, but I'm not entirely sure that you were completely focused on this little meeting, Jim," Chris commented softly, gazing up at Jim. "Tell me what's going on with McCoy."

Swallowing hard, Jim nodded and in a quiet, but anxious voice, he shared the news of Leonard's health.

* * *

**_Preservatory Facility – Mimas, Saturn_**

_Doctor Dehner,_

_I have personally ordered the Enterprise to come to the station in less than 24 hours and you will share your information with Captain Kirk so that he and the crew of the Enterprise may have a chance at finding Ensign Chekov before it becomes too late. After you share what you know about Khan and where he is planning to take Ensign Chekov, the Enterprise will escort you to New Vulcan for safety._

_Admiral Christopher Pike, President of United Federation Starfleet_

_New Vulcan. _Elizabeth thought anxiously as she turned away from the screen. She didn't like the fact that even after she had given Starfleet information about a dangerous man who was holding a Starfleet officer prisoner, she would be sent back into the custody of the Vulcans. It didn't seem very fair.

Trembling with anxiety and fear, Elizabeth moved through the various rooms of the station trying to find something that would calm her nerves and anger. She finally came across a small room that had wall to wall medical cupboards while a single gurney with straps lay in the middle of the room below lights.

Elizabeth entered the room and was surprised to see a tube of blood on a medical tray that still had a syringe attached to it. She picked up the item and suddenly gasped as the needle slid into her palm.

Swearing anxiously, Elizabeth pulled the syringe out and hurriedly set it back on the tray. Her mind was reeling about what had just happened and what she would tell the Enterprise crew when they came.

Tiredness suddenly washed over Elizabeth and without any warning, she collapsed to the cold floor.

* * *

**_Starfleet Medical -1430 H_**

"Commander McCoy," Spock spoke softly as he approached her from behind. "How is the doctor?"

Arianne sighed and Spock stepped closer, raising his eyebrow at seeing Dr. Piper and several nurses surrounding a gurney that contained an unconscious and covered up Leonard, "A radiation induced tumor was found on Leonard's thyroid gland and Doctor Piper's removing it," she explained softly. "While Leonard recovers and waits for it to be tested, Doctor Piper will be on board for the shakedown."

"Indeed," Spock replied tonelessly as he watched a nurse carry a small container away from the table.

Arianne crossed her arms, "Joanna and Charlie know because they were in Kathryn's office when I commed Kathryn, but they reacted surprisingly well," she stated, secretly grateful for someone to unload her thoughts on in a healthy manner. "What was the meeting about, by the way?"

"Our departure is less than 24 hours from now and we are to proceed to Mimas where we will be met by Doctor Elizabeth Dehner, a psychiatrist who had a brief encounter with Khan and Ensign Chekov," Spock stated as he looked at Arianne. "After we talk with her, we are to take her to New Vulcan."

Arianne swallowed hard and said nothing for a moment, "Elizabeth had an unhealthy obsession over Leonard during our Academy days and it cost the lives of hundreds of cadets, but maybe she's changed since living among Vulcans," she said in a serious voice. "Considering she's a psychiatrist, maybe…"

"The Captain and I will be vigilant during this task," Spock replied tonelessly. "Do not worry."

Arianne nodded and frowned as Dr. Piper suddenly broke away from the crowd and came out into the corridor, "The surgery's complete and Doctor McCoy is stable," he explained gently. "One of my nurses took the tumor and also a few adjacent nodes for testing. I'd like Doctor McCoy to stay overnight at least so that the anesthetic is fully out of his system and so he can swallow before he goes home."

"That's fine," Arianne replied in a calm voice. "How long will he be in Recovery for, Doctor Piper?"

Dr. Piper smiled, "About an hour or two," he replied calmly. "Would you like to sit with him?"

"I will inform Captain Kirk of the development," Spock spoke up tonelessly. "I give you my word."

Arianne nodded and silently went into the room, not stopping until she got to Leonard's bedside.

Pointedly ignoring all of the nurses, Arianne gently took hold of his hand and gave it a gentle kiss before tucking it under the large blanket. Her gaze then drifted to the bandage on his neck and she sighed.

* * *

**_Library - Educational Center_**

CRASH!

Alarmed, Kathryn hurried into the library and saw Joanna standing in front of a computer screen with her hands by her side and several PADDs on the floor, "Joanna, are you okay?" she asked softly.

"This computer is lying," Joanna replied in an unusually angry voice. "This alert…can't be right."

Kathryn frowned and she walked over to the computer, seeing the Starfleet alert explaining Chekov's abduction by Khan on the screen, "I was doing some research for homework and this alert popped up saying that Ensign Chekov had been abducted by a criminal named Khan," Joanna whispered.

"It's true, Joanna," Kathryn replied in a somber voice, well aware of the friendship that Pavel and Joanna had developed in the past couple of years despite their different interests and age difference. "I don't know where he's been taken or why he was taken. Did you wonder why you haven't seen Lorian today?"

Joanna nodded, "Khan shot Lorian before he abducted Ensign Chekov," Kathryn explained in a somber voice, putting an arm around the 16 year old. "Lorian's also having difficulty with this situation…"

Tears appeared in Joanna's eyes, "With my father sick and Pavel missing, I feel so helpless," she said in a quiet voice as she knelt on the ground and began to cry softly. "I shouldn't feel this way, but I do."

Her heart going out to the young girl, Kathryn slowly knelt and wrapped her arms around Joanna.

* * *

**_Courtyard - Educational Center_**

"I got your text, kiddo," Jim commented softly as he entered the small courtyard and saw Lorian seated on a bench near the fountain with his healing leg elevated while his crutches leaned on the fountain.

The 13 year old nodded silently, but didn't look up from the ground, "It came while President Pike and I were talking, so he brought me over here in his car," Jim stated as he walked over to Lorian and sat down on the bench next to him. "Is your leg bothering you or is there something else going on?"

"Khan said I should be grateful that he spared me," Lorian spoke in a quiet voice. "I do not understand why Ensign Chekov protected me by lunging at Khan; Ensign Chekov was at a physical disadvantage."

Jim frowned at the new information, but said nothing, "I am a half-Vulcan and have developed strength and abilities that make me capable of defending myself and others when necessary," Lorian stated in a guilt-filled voice as he looked up at Jim, revealing tears in his red eyes. "I failed to save Ensign Chekov."

"You know, I felt that way for a long time when I saw Ambassador Spock get murdered right before my eyes," Jim replied softly, his heart aching that Lorian had obviously been crying. "Khan is not like other humans and being armed, he could have hurt you worse or even killed you had you tried to act."

Lorian closed his eyes, "Ensign Chekov paid the price for my cowardice," he whispered sorrowfully.

"Now that is most certainly not true," a gentle, but very firm voice spoke. "Lorian, look at me."

Lorian looked up and both he and Jim were surprised to see Chris sitting there in his wheelchair with an armed Security aide, who was dressed in civvies to avoid attracting negative attention, lingering near the entrance to the courtyard, "You are not at fault in this situation at ALL," Chris stated firmly. "I know that you've been struggling in the short time since Ensign Chekov was taken because you think there's something you could have done to prevent it, but some situations arise that you cannot control and you put yourself at risk if you try. If you had tried to save Ensign Chekov, you could have been taken too."

Lorian, however, didn't reply and instead leaned against Jim, "I think Lorian's had enough school for today," Jim commented softly, gently putting an arm around Lorian. "We can go visit Bones."

"What, and risk you skipping a meal?" Chris asked in a surprised voice. "You know that you're supposed to eat regularly. If you want to, you can visit Doctor McCoy after dinner and talk to him then."

Jim sighed and nodded just as the school doors opened and Kathryn and Joanna came out with anxious expressions on their faces, "Charlie's gone," Kathryn spoke anxiously. "Joanna and I went to see how he was coming on his get well card and he had used the classroom transporter to go somewhere."

"Probably went to see Bones," Jim mused softly. "That Charlie hangs on to Bones like a shadow."

Kathryn blanched, "I'll contact Starfleet Medical," she said in an anxious voice, quickly going inside.

Despite the seriousness of the situations that faced them, Jim couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

**_Recovery Room – Starfleet Medical - 1530 H_**

A tapping sound caused Arianne to look up from her stylus and she smiled at seeing Leonard awake and looking as if he wanted to talk. Setting her stylus aside, Arianne gently picked up the one on the bed.

"Doctor Piper said you should rest your voice when you first woke up," Arianne gently explained as she eased the stylus into his hand and ensured the keyboard feature was up. "Use this to communicate."

Leonard sighed tiredly, took the stylus, and slowly tapped out a message and held it out to Arianne.

_So tired. I hate hospitals and I'm really wanting to be at home in bed right now._

"I know you are, Len," Arianne replied gently. "You'll be here tonight and released tomorrow, though."

Leonard nodded and cringed as he tried to swallow, "I know it hurts, Len, but Doctor Piper took the tumor and a few nodes out for testing," Arianne explained gently. "Maybe later you can have water."

_Charlie? _Leonard typed as his eyes suddenly narrowed at something near the slightly open door.

Frowning, Arianne turned and was surprised to see Charlie standing near the door with a paper card in one hand and a stuffed dog that greatly resembled Porthos in the other, "Papa, I made you a card and brought you a present," Charlie spoke softly as he approached the bed. "I used a transporty thing…"

"The transporter's supposed to be used only in emergencies, honey," Arianne gently chided him.

Charlie shrugged and moved closer to his father, "I was gonna bring Porthos, but Gramma said dogs aren't allowed at the hospital, so I replicated this one," he said, offering the toy to Leonard.

Even though Leonard was feeling tired, he slowly took the toy, set it on the bed, and slowly typed a parental response _Thank you for the stuffed animal, kiddo, but why are you not at school? _

"I missed you and was worried because Grandma said you were sick," Charlie replied softly.

Leonard sighed and typed again before showing it to Charlie. _I'm not going to punish you for running away from school this time, but I want you to apologize to your grandmother when she comes to get you and I want you to listen to your grandparents tonight. I have to stay here tonight and rest, okay?_

Charlie nodded and peered at the dripline attached to Leonard's arm, "What's that thing on your arm, Papa?" he asked in a curious voice, unaware of the fact that Leonard was beginning to get tired.

_It's called a dripline and it's giving me fluids since I can't drink water quite yet. _Leonard patiently typed before he set the stylus down, put one hand on the stuffed animal and sighed, "Charlie, honey, your papa's really tired and needs to sleep for a little while," Arianne spoke up in a gentle voice.

"Mommy, can I stay with Papa if I use your computer to work on my homework?" Charlie asked softly.

Arianne sighed and realized that Leonard had drifted off to sleep again, "You can stay if you're quiet, but you're not to leave the room," she replied as she stood up to stretch her legs. "Thank you for caring so much about your papa, Charlie."

* * *

_**New Shi-Kahr Outskirts - New Vulcan**_

Swallowing hard, Phlox again skimmed the message that had been sent by Elizabeth Dehner and relayed to him by Sarek. If Khan had abducted Pavel Chekov, had attempted to abduct Zachary Archer, and was now equipped with a faster vessel, it meant that the superhuman was now coming here for him.

Slipping the PADD back into his pocket, Phlox turned his attention back to Stonn, who was seated on a meditation cushion atop a flat rock and deep in healing meditation. After helping Stonn recover from the pain brought on by T'Pring's death, Phlox had initiated daily sessions of quiet, outdoor meditation.

The routine had worked well for the last year and Stonn had progressed to the point where he was now seeking to join either a Vulcan ship or the High Command as a junior official. It was just as well that Stonn was getting to the point where he could work and live unsupervised, Phlox silently mused.

"You are troubled, Doctor Phlox," Stonn suddenly spoke up tonelessly. "Your expression is vacant."

Phlox sighed and nodded, "I am troubled, Stonn, but it is nothing within your control," he replied softly as he suddenly realized how he could spare New Vulcan more troubles. "You are progressing well."

Stonn nodded and slowly stood up, "Stonn, there is nothing else I am able to teach you because I must leave to spare the citizens of New Vulcan more pain," Phlox said in a somber voice. "It is important."

Stonn was quiet for a moment, "Have actions of your past has made New Vulcan unsafe for you, Doctor Phlox?" he asked in a voice that was borderline curious. "You have acted well during your time here."

"Five years ago, I made a decision to compromise my medical ethics in order to save a young boy who was on the verge of death," Phlox explained in a nervous voice. "That decision involved a blood transfusion using blood from a genetically engineered superhuman who is now headed here for me."

Stonn raised an eyebrow and nodded, "You are leaving because you feel the safety of the many outweighs the safety of the one?" he asked tonelessly, still trying to grasp Phlox's reasoning.

"That is pretty much what I'm saying by choosing to leave, yes," Phlox replied calmly. "I do not wish any more harm to come to the citizens of New Vulcan, so I am going to surrender myself to Khan willingly."

Stonn pursed his lips and offered a slow nod, "If you insist on carrying out this unwise endeavour, allow me to assist you by providing you a durable vessel," he replied in a toneless voice. "Please follow me."

Swallowing hard, Phlox nodded and followed Stonn away from their meditation area and towards the area of the city where several shuttles were kept. Phlox knew that although his deportation sentence was now over, it was better to serve as damage control than to return to comfort while others suffered at the mercy of Khan.

* * *

**_Please read and review so I feel it worth my time to continue this story!_**


	4. Facing The Unexpected

_**One Day Later**_

_**U.S.S. Enterprise – 0700 H**_

The turbolift doors opened and Jim stepped on to the Bridge clad in a uniform complete with a gold shirt while his hand was being held on to by George and Lorian was still using his crutches to get around.

"Captain on the Bridge!" Mitchell announced in an official voice as he got up from the Navigator station.

Jim cringed, but said nothing as Spock, Nyota, Hikaru, Giotto, Mitchell, a blonde officer in red that Jim didn't know, and a few other officers that Jim didn't know, looked at him expectantly. Even though he was still hurting over Pavel's disappearance and Bones not being there, Jim silently led George down to the command chair and smiled at the blonde woman as she silently approached him and his sons.

"Lieutenant Janice Rand, Captain," Janice spoke up, seeing the confusion and intrigue in Jim's eyes. "I've been assigned to serve as your yeoman and also as a proctor for any school examinations that Lorian and George might need to take as part of their schooling during the shakedown and assignment."

Jim nodded, "Welcome aboard, Lieutenant Rand," he replied calmly. "Have you reported to Doctor…?"

"Doctor Piper's scheduled me for a physical later this evening after you're off duty so that I can assist you and your sons in any way that's needed while you're on duty, sir," Yeoman Rand replied calmly.

It was then that Jim realized that the entire Bridge crew was still looking at him expectantly, "As you were, everyone," he said in a steady, commanding voice. "Yeoman, could you take Lorian and George to my quarters after we launch, please? George has homework and Lorian needs to take it easy."

"Of course, Captain," Yeoman Rand replied calmly just as Spock stood up and walked over to them.

Jim sighed and patted the chair, "Lorian, why don't you sit down for a moment while I talk to Spock?" he gently suggested, seeing that Lorian was obviously tired and in pain. "We'll be departing soon."

Lorian silently nodded, but remained standing, "It is not my place to be sitting in the Captain's chair," he spoke tonelessly, avoiding Spock's inquisitive gaze. "I will stand until the ship has departed Spacedock."

"Captain, all systems are reporting in ready," Nyota suddenly spoke up in an official tone.

Jim nodded, "Science station is ready, Captain," Spock spoke in a toneless, but official voice.

"Helm station is ready, sir," Hikaru spoke up tightly, still bitter about Pavel's disappearance.

Jim nodded and tapped the conn, "Engine Room, what is your status?" he asked commandingly.

"Engineering is all ready, Captain," Scotty's frosty voice replied. "I got tae go tae work now."

Jim quickly looked over at Mitchell, "Navigation's ready, sir," Mitchell replied obediently.

"Medical's ready, Captain," Dr. Piper's voice spoke over the conn. "Everything's in ship shape."

Jim nodded, "Mister Mitchell, plot a course for Mimas," he replied calmly. "Impulse power."

"Course plotted, Captain," Mitchell replied after pressing a few buttons on the Nav console.

Jim looked to Nyota, "Lieutenant Uhura, please notify Starfleet that we are ready to depart," he said in a commanding voice, smiling as George gave him a small smile. "Activate the viewing screen."

The screen immediately came on, showing a brilliant view of space, "Wow," George breathed.

"Disengage docking clamps and prepare to depart," Jim ordered in a commanding voice.

* * *

**_Study – Starfleet Presidential Mansion_**

"Admiral Marcus, this is certainly a surprise," Arianne spoke in a calm voice, leaning back in her chair as Admiral Marcus appeared on the computer in one of the many offices in the mansion. "How are you?"

Admiral Marcus sighed, "I could be doing better, Commander," he replied somberly. "And yourself?"

"I'm well," Arianne replied softly. "Admiral, this isn't just a social call, is it? What's the matter?"

Admiral Marcus chuckled, "You're so much like your father," he replied gently before sighing. "Marla's been on edge ever since we got word of Khan's escape out here and I was wondering if you'd be willing to talk to her for a few minutes to try and reassure her. I've already assured her that there is a plan in place should Khan actually come here, but she doesn't believe that he'll avoid this place entirely."

"Sir, where do you believe Khan is heading?" Arianne asked in a concerned voice. "He's got Pavel…"

Admiral Marcus nodded, "I know he has Ensign Chekov and I know where he's probably going to end up, but that needs to stay classified for now until I talk to President Pike again," he replied. "Once I've talked to President Pike, I'll contact Enterprise and Captain Kirk can arrange a senior staff meeting to…"

"Admiral, I'm not on the Enterprise and neither is Doctor McCoy," Arianne interrupted. "I don't see…"

Admiral Marcus was quiet for a moment and then nodded, "Would you be able to talk to Marla for just a few minutes?" he asked in an understanding tone. "I've got things to do, but she needs reassurance."

"Put Marla on," Arianne replied in a calm voice, hoping that she could be of help to Marla somehow and knew that since she was working, Kathryn would most likely take the kids to school for her that day.

* * *

**_Guest Bedroom_**

Waves of tiredness swept over Leonard as he opened his eyes and saw that the double bed had been slightly elevated and that there was a small neck pillow supporting his head. A quick look around revealed a stylus, a bottle of ibuprofen, a glass of water, and a communicator on the bedside table.

"Good morning, Daddy," Joanna said in a gentle voice as she entered the room holding a small tray that contained a small bowl of yogurt, a glass of apple juice, and a plate holding a few slices of toast. "Mom said that Doctor Piper said you should try eating a little bit today and that you should also rest."

Leonard nodded and cringed as he slowly sat up, "Papa, is your neck sore?" a quiet voice asked.

"A little," Leonard replied tiredly as he laid back down. "Jo, you should be getting ready."

Joanna shrugged and set the tray on the bed, "It doesn't take me long to get ready for school, Daddy," she replied gently. "I was up early and I was thinking about stuff. The Enterprise leaves today and…"

Blinking, Leonard peered at the chronometer above the door, "It's 0730, so she's long gone," he replied tiredly, silently hoping that everything would be well with his own health. "Did you eat breakfast?"

"Not yet," Joanna replied honestly. "Mom's holed up in the study, so I thought I'd come here."

Leonard sighed and reached for the juice, "Charlie, did you do your reading?" he asked softly.

"I read to Mommy over the video last night while you were sleeping," Charlie replied. "I wanted to stay home today and make sure you rested, but Mommy said I hafta go to school with Joanna. Zachary doesn't go to school anymore right now, so he and Mommy are gonna be here with you."

Leonard frowned, but merely took a small drink of juice, "Can I call Uncle Jim before I go to school, Papa?" Charlie asked in a quiet voice. "Joanna said that Uncle Pavel's missing and I'm scared."

"Uncle Jim's up on the Enterprise right now and they went off to Mimas, so it would be kind of difficult and expensive to call him from here," Leonard replied softly, wincing as he swallowed the juice. "I think you can write him a letter, though. They're working on trying to find your Uncle Pavel, all right?"

Charlie nodded, "If you get scared or miss me, you can call at lunch time," Leonard stated firmly.

"Okay," Charlie replied softly as he moved away from the bed. "I'm gonna go eat with Kathy."

Before Charlie could leave, however, Kathy came into the room all dressed for school and carrying two bowls of cereal with spoons in them while a tired looking Zachary followed after her with a bowl filled with cereal in his hands. Tears were in Zachary's tired eyes and he looked like he hadn't slept.

"Papa, I don't feel good," Zachary moaned as he handed his bowl to Charlie. "I had bad dreams."

Leonard nodded and carefully moved the tray off the bed, extended the legs, and set the tray on the floor just as Porthos toddled into the room, "Come up here, Zachary," he said in a tired voice.

Zachary walked over to the bed and climbed up on it, "I'm having bad dreams about that scary hospital," he said in a tired voice. "I know you're sick, Papa, but could I stay in here with you for a while?"

"Sure," Leonard replied tiredly. "Jo, can you please go help Charlie and Kathy get ready for school?"

Kathy silently came over to the bed and promptly kissed Leonard's cheek, "I love you, Papa," she said in a quiet voice as her long blonde hair inadvertently tickled his face. "I'm gonna make a card for you."

"Love you too, Katie," Leonard replied softly, sighing as Joanna ushered Charlie and Katie out.

Zachary cast a worried look at Leonard, but said nothing, "If you want, Zach, you can eat some of my toast," Leonard said in a tired voice as he picked up the yogurt. "My throat's not ready for it yet."

Nodding, Zachary picked up the toast and nibbled at it while Leonard fed himself yogurt, ignoring the pangs of worry and guilt about how the Enterprise had left without him on board to care for the crew.

Just out in the hallway, Arianne had ended her call with Admiral Marcus and was now dressed and leaving to go to her office where she would be able to talk to Marla without being overheard at all.

Marla had refused to talk to her because of the lack of privacy in the Presidential Mansion, so Arianne had promised that she would go to a more secure place. That was what she was now doing in total secrecy.

* * *

**_Bridge - U.S.S. Enterprise - 0800_**

"Captain Kirk, we are being hailed by President Pike," Nyota spoke up in a concerned voice.

Jim frowned and stood up, "I'll take it in my Ready Room," he replied softly. "All right?"

"Captain, request permission to join you?" Spock asked as he stood up from his station.

Jim nodded and kept silent as Spock followed him into the Ready Room. Spock silently sat in one of the visitors' chairs while Jim went around the desk, sat in his chair, and tapped the computer screen.

"President Pike, what can I do for you?" Jim asked officially. "We're almost to Mimas, I think."

Chris nodded, "After you go to the Preservatory Station and pick up Elizabeth Dehner and all the information about Khan and where he could have taken Ensign Chekov, the Enterprise needs to come back to Earth to pick up a few more crew members," he replied seriously. "Some relief personnel, a counselor, and your Chief Medical Officer. I know McCoy's still recovering, but he can do that there."

"May I ask why, sir?" Jim asked in a confused voice. "We're supposed to go to New Vulcan."

Chris sighed, "You'll go there to drop off Elizabeth after you pick up the additional personnel," he replied calmly, but firmly enough that Jim knew he wasn't kidding. "From there, you'll proceed to the Alpha Centauri colony and meet up with Admiral Marcus. He'll give you the rest of your orders, okay?"

"Marcus?" Jim asked nervously, an uneasy feeling suddenly feeling his heart. "What about Chekov?"

Chris bit his lip, "Admiral Marcus will have more of that information," he replied. "Pike out."

"Captain, are you all right?" Spock asked tonelessly, noticing that Jim had turned slightly pale.

Before Jim could reply, there was a beep, "Captain, we're in orbit of Mimas," a voice reported.

Jim swallowed hard and stood up as he tapped the conn, "Doctor Piper, Mister Mitchell, Mister Giotto, report to the Transporter Room," he ordered stiffly. "Mister Spock and I will meet you all there."

"Captain, Mister Mitchell is a Navigator," Spock stated tonelessly, confused at Jim's decision.

Jim nodded as he walked around the desk, "Yes, but he was friends with Elizabeth at the Academy and he might make the situation easier," he replied calmly. "I vaguely remember Gary trying to talk to Elizabeth about her obsession with Bones, but she would carry on in public outbursts at his words…"

"Indeed," Spock replied calmly. "Do you believe that her rehabilitation was successful, Captain?"

Jim shrugged, "For everyone's sake, I sure hope so," he replied calmly. "She did send us that message."

"Should we confine her to the Brig or quarters as a precaution?" Spock asked tonelessly.

Jim was quiet for a moment, "Let's see how things go on the surface, Spock," he replied uncertainly.

Even though Spock didn't fully agree with going down to the hospital without a plan in place, he nodded and silently followed Jim out of the Ready Room. Hopefully, Spock silently hoped, there would be no trouble.

* * *

**_Mimas Preservatory Facility_**

Coldness washed over Elizabeth as she opened her eyes and found that she was laying on the floor of the isolated laboratory with blood running down the palm of her hand. Swallowing hard, she slowly got up, walked over to the tray, and quickly wiped the blood away with a rag to hide the injury.

"…Hello?" Elizabeth suddenly heard a voice call out. "Doctor Dehner, are you here?"

Elizabeth froze and she immediately picked up the syringe to use as a weapon just in case trouble arose that she wasn't ready for, "…Spock, this place is creeping me out," she heard a familiar voice say. "I don't know why Doctor Phlox would bring Zachary to a place like this; how would this help…?"

"…Mitchell, go check this hallway with Giotto while Spock, Doctor Piper, and I check the computer room," Jim's voice echoed down the hallway. "If you find Doctor Dehner, contact us immediately…"

_Gary Mitchell? _Elizabeth thought silently as she heard footsteps. _They've come to lock me up._

Terror crept through Elizabeth that was quickly replaced by anger; she had already done her penance for her obsession over Leonard McCoy and what that obsession had driven her to do, yet Starfleet still wanted her to pay. Gritting her teeth, Elizabeth quickly stepped out of sight of the doorway and waited.

"...Elizabeth?" Gary called out as he entered the room while Giotto remained in the corridor.

Panicked, Elizabeth strode forward and jabbed the syringe into Gary's back just as Gary turned, causing the syringe to snap, "Gary!" she exclaimed in a fake horrified voice. "Oh, I thought it was Khan again!"

Even though Mitchell could feel the syringe point in his back, he nodded and gently put his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders, "It's all right," he said in a gentle voice, hugging her. "Giotto, she's in here!"

"Captain, we found Doctor Dehner," Giotto's voice echoed into the small examination room.

There was silence and footsteps, "Mitchell, you're bleeding," Giotto spoke up in a worried voice.

Before Mitchell could reply, Jim and Spock came into the room just in time to see Elizabeth sink to her knees, "I thought it was Khan come back and I accidentally stabbed Gary," she breathed anxiously.

"Doctor Piper, beam back to the ship with Gary, will you?" Jim asked in a concerned voice.

Dr. Piper nodded and walked over to Mitchell, "Come on, Mister Mitchell," he said in a parental voice.

As Mitchell left with Dr. Piper, Jim and Spock looked at Elizabeth, "Did Khan bring Ensign Chekov here?" Jim asked in a concerned voice. "If he did, what did they do while they were here? What did they…?"

"Khan forced Chekov to break into the computer," Elizabeth replied as she suddenly began to feel tired, but forced herself to remain alert. "Khan became angry and told Ensign Chekov some things…"

Suddenly, Elizabeth turned very pale and collapsed, "Doctor Dehner!" Jim shouted. "Spock…"

"I'm just feeling very tired," Elizabeth spoke weakly as she lay on the floor. "From shock, I think."

Jim nodded and silently helped Elizabeth to her feet, "Spock, go see what you can get from the computer and see if Chekov left anything behind," he said calmly. "Mister Giotto, come here."

Giotto walked over to Elizabeth and quickly noticed the cut on her hand, "Captain, she's bleeding," he reported, giving Jim a worried look. "We should get her tested for stuff when we get back to Earth?"

Elizabeth frowned, "I thought we were going to New Vulcan?" she asked in a confused voice.

"Our orders are to report back to Earth for relief personnel and then proceed to New Vulcan," Jim replied, giving Giotto a look that told him they'd have words later. "You're more than welcome to…"

Elizabeth growled and jerked her arm free, "The last time I was on Earth, hundreds died because Doctor McCoy was after that freak of nature instead of choosing me!" she yelled angrily, not even flinching when Giotto pulled out his phaser and pointed it at her. "I will not return to that place of agony!"

Jim stepped closer, hoping to ease Elizabeth's anxiety and Elizabeth promptly struck him multiple times in various parts of his body, eventually causing him to collapse to the floor unconscious. Giotto set his phaser to stun and fired at Elizabeth. The beam hit Elizabeth and bounced off as if she were a statue.

"MISTER SPOCK!" Giotto screamed anxiously as he backed away, trying to find a better weapon.

As Spock hurried back into the room, Giotto grabbed an empty IV pole and swung it at Elizabeth, barely missing her. Elizabeth lunged forward, but Jim suddenly sprang to his feet and grabbed her from behind.

"LET GO OF ME!" Elizabeth screamed, nailing Jim in the nose just as Spock hurried into the room.

Seeing that Jim was bleeding and bruised, Spock strode forward and swiftly nerve pinched Elizabeth into unconsciousness, "Giotto, get Elizabeth to the ship and put her in the Brig for the time being," Jim ordered as he pinched his nose to stop the bleeding. "Spock, did you get to the computer?"

"Captain, you are bleeding," Spock stated tonelessly. "You should return to the ship."

Jim scoffed and pulled out his communicator, "Kirk to Enterprise," he said in a pained voice. "Mister Giotto is beaming back to the Enterprise with Elizabeth. Have Security escort her to the Brig. Kirk out."

Giotto looked reluctant to leave, but he quickly dragged Elizabeth from the room, "Now, Mister Spock, let's go have a look at that computer," Jim stated as he kept a firm hand on his bleeding nose.

* * *

_**Mark I Concord Shuttle – Space**_

"Ensign Chekov, lock on to that shuttle," Khan ordered, smirking as he sat in a seat near a window.

Pavel trembled as he struggled to work the controls with his bound hands; he had been Khan's prisoner for nearly three days and every time he was too slow or did not answer when addressed, Khan struck him violently and reminded him of his situation, "Wocking on, seer," he replied in a toneless voice.

Khan smirked and gasped as he felt a jolt, "We're going to take that shuttle to the Ceti Alpha System," he said maliciously as he stood up, walked over to the Helm station, and grabbed Pavel's arm roughly.

Powerless against the much stronger man, Pavel cringed as he was dragged through the shuttle to the transporter pad, "Doctor Phlox, I know you're there," Khan hissed into his hand communicator.

There was silence and both Khan and Pavel suddenly dematerialized. A moment later, they materialized on a pad that a somber looking Phlox, who was dressed in a gray pantsuit, was standing beside.

"Ah, Doctor Phlox, it is good to see that you were so prompt," Khan said as he dropped Pavel hard on the transporter pad, ignoring Pavel's whimpers of pain as he walked off. "Get Chekov to the Helm."

Pavel whimpered and tensed up as Phlox knelt on the pad, "It's all right, Ensign Chekov," Phlox said in a comforting voice as he gently touched Pavel's bruised face. "Are you able to stand on your own?"

"I do not know," Pavel replied in a faint, pain-filled voice. "I must geet to ze Helm Station…"

Phlox scowled, but helped Pavel to his feet and over to the Helm Station, where Khan was waiting with his arms crossed and a vicious expression on his face, "The co-ordinates are in the Helm, Chekov," Khan said commandingly as Phlox helped Pavel sit. "The Ceti Alpha system is two days from New Vulcan."

"You've got to feed Ensign Chekov," Phlox stated, glaring at Khan. "He's losing strength…"

Khan scoffed and walked back to the center chair, "I must do nothing," he replied as he sat down.

"Ze shuttle has leemeeted power," Pavel commented in a trembling voice. "Ze varp drive eez broken."

Khan's eyes narrowed and he glared at Phlox briefly before nodding, "Proceed at quarter impulse power to preserve power," he ordered in a sharp voice. "If we do not get there fast, I promise you will die."

Swallowing hard, Pavel slowly engaged the controls and inhaled sharply as the shuttle began to move.

* * *

**_Presidential Mansion – 1300 H_**

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Leonard said in an anxious, but tired voice as he faced Arianne.

Arianne shook her head as she removed her coat, "When the Enterprise returns from Mimas, we're to take the children and get on board with the rest of the relief staff," she replied in a tired voice, deeply exhausted with trying to calm Marla via the video feed for the last hour before walking back home.

"I take it you got my message, Commander McCoy?" an official voice suddenly asked from behind.

Arianne nodded and Leonard turned to see President Pike sitting there in his chair, "I know you don't like the orders, Doctor McCoy, but the situation has changed," President Pike stated calmly. "The Enterprise will be proceeding to New Vulcan to drop off Doctor Dehner and then proceeding…"

"Doctor Dehner?" Leonard asked, his eyes widening in fear. "As in Elizabeth Dehner?"

Arianne frowned as Leonard turned pale, "Len, it won't be like it was at the Academy," she replied.

"The Enterprise is due to return this evening and it will leave again once all relief personnel are aboard," President Pike spoke in a no-nonsense voice. "Most relief personnel are already aware of the orders and will be waiting at the Orbital Shipyard for when the Enterprise returns to port. Now, I can help you…"

Leonard sighed, "If we've got til tonight, I'd actually like to lie down for a little while," he replied, deeply chilled by the fact that he would be forced to face a demon from his past. "If you'll excuse me, please."

Before President Pike or Arianne could reply, Leonard walked off down the hallway and disappeared into the bedroom. Both Arianne and President Pike were now starting to feel uneasy about the mission.

"I'd better check on Zachary and then think about how I'm going to tell the kids," Arianne said in a nervous voice as she moved down the hallway. "Thank you for informing us both, Father."

Chris nodded and found himself deep in thought; was taking on this new mission such a good idea?

* * *

**_Deneva_**

"Doctor Kirk, that escape pod we've been tracking just landed on the surface," a technician reported anxiously as he looked up from the monitor that had been tracking the pod's progress ever since it entered tracking range. "It appears to be heavily damaged and there's a life form inside of it."

Sam frowned and gazed out the small window at the damaged object as he picked up his medkit from the table, "Doctor Marcus, can you do an analysis of the pod while I take care of the passenger?" he asked in a professional voice as he looked at Anthony, who quickly nodded and sighed determinedly.

Gripping his medkit tightly, Sam moved outside and carefully opened the pod. He gasped softly when he saw a young female child with pointed ears laying in the pod unconscious with only a ragged dress covering her thin, pale body, "Oh, dear child," Sam said softly as he gently lifted her into his arms.

Saavik's eyes suddenly fluttered, but she did not wake, "Doctor Marcus, please contact New Vulcan immediately and tell the High Command that we've discovered an injured Vulcan child in a battered escape pod and we're going to treat her," Sam ordered as he gently carried Saavik inside the building.

"Aye sir," Anthony replied in an obedient voice as he turned to the communications console and quickly typed out a message destined for New Vulcan whilst ignoring a sudden uneasiness he was feeling.

* * *

**_Sickbay - U.S.S. Enterprise_**

Jim winced, but flexed his fingers as Dr. Piper gently touched the wrist that he had fallen on when Elizabeth had knocked him to the floor, "It doesn't seem to be broken, Captain," Dr. Piper reported in a calming voice as he reached for a roll of bandages on the medical tray. "It's just badly sprained."

"I guess I'm lucky, I suppose," Jim commented, his gaze shifting to several biobeds away where Mitchell lay in uniform, but strangely still even though he was fully conscious. "Mitchell, how are you feeling?"

Mitchell blinked, "Very tired, sir," he replied in a tired voice. "Piper couldn't get the needle out."

Jim frowned and looked at Dr. Piper, "Because I couldn't find it," Dr. Piper replied softly. "I scanned him and it was like the needle had never been there, but there was severe damage already done."

"Damage that was also done to Zachary," Jim spoke in a voice filled with dread. "How long until…?"

Dr. Piper shrugged, "I don't know," he replied somberly. "I don't know much about this blood."

"Elizabeth could have also been contaminated somehow," Jim spoke in a worried voice.

Mitchell sighed, "Captain, Doctor Piper, please restrain me," he spoke in a faint voice.

Very reluctantly, Dr. Piper walked over to the bed and quickly locked restraints around Mitchell's hands and feet just as the intercom beeped. Jim sighed and walked over to the wall communicator.

"Kirk here," Jim said as he tapped the button with his right wrist. "Please give me some good news."

There was silence, "Captain, I have returned from the hospital with all pertinent data," Spock's voice spoke tonelessly. "Lieutenant Uhura is analyzing it and I am on my way back to the Bridge."

"Understood," Jim replied in a tired voice. "Get us on course to go back to Earth, Mister Spock."

Tapping the button off, Jim sighed wearily, "Captain, perhaps you should report to your quarters and rest for a while," Dr. Piper said in a somber voice, not looking up from Mitchell. "I'd highly advise it."

"Contact me if Mister Mitchell's condition changes," Jim said in a tired voice before he left Sickbay.

* * *

_Flames surrounded Leonard and he found his ears filled with the cries of hundreds of injured and trapped cadets, all of them desperately trying to make sense of what had just happened. He was one man, a doctor, and a Starfleet cadet, but there was no choice; he had to try and save everyone he could…_

Gasping violently, Leonard forced his eyes open and was breathing heavily as he looked around and realized that he was in a bedroom, not the burning ruins of the Cadet Center. Swallowing hard, Leonard gingerly touched the bandage on his neck before he slowly sat up and looked around the quiet room.

Grateful to be alone with his troubling thoughts, Leonard lay back on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling briefly before slowly turning his head, "Doctor McCoy, are you doing all right?" a soft voice asked.

"Kathryn, what are you doing back from the center?" Leonard asked as he used the controls to elevate the bed just enough to be able to see Kathryn standing at the door. "School's still in, isn't it?"

Kathryn chuckled, "It's 1600 hours, Leonard," she replied in a concerned voice. "You've slept a while."

"Wow," Leonard replied in a tired voice, fighting off a yawn. "I didn't mean to sleep for that long."

Kathryn nodded, "It's understandable, though," she replied calmly. "You're still recovering and you should get all the rest you can before you, Arianne, and the kids have to join the Enterprise."

"Don't remind me," Leonard replied as he slowly sat up. "I should probably get up for a while."

Kathryn silently watched as Leonard got out of bed, "I'll send along the schoolwork so that Joanna and Charlie can stay busy," she said as she and Leonard left the room and walked down the corridor. "I've also taken the liberty of arranging some schoolwork for Zachary and Kathy to keep them busy."

Still slightly groggy, Leonard nodded and followed Kathryn into the family room. Zachary was resting on the couch with his eyes glued to a stylus while Arianne sat next to him and across from Charlie and Kathryn, who were both doing homework in workbooks. Michael was sitting a few yards away.

"Papa, Mommy says we're gonna go on the Enterprise," Charlie piped up as he turned and looked at Leonard and Kathryn. "How long do we have to be away from home for? Can Michael come?"

Leonard shook his head, "Michael's got to stay here with his mom and dad," he replied gently as he walked over to the couch and sat next to Arianne. "I don't know how long we're going to be gone."

"I don't wanna go into space," Zachary spoke softly. "I'm different enough here, but in space…"

Arianne sighed, "You'll be just as loved up there as you are here, my baby," she spoke gently.

"Arianne, why don't you go get something to eat and go see if the Enterprise is back in Spacedock yet?" Leonard suggested, giving his wife a reassuring smile. "Can you also go find out where Jo's gotten to? I think she's in her room doing homework, but I'd like to make sure that she doesn't need anything."

Arianne nodded and stood up, "Take it easy," she said in a gentle voice as she left the room and walked down the hallway to the closed door of the library, where she could hear sounds of a small computer being operated.

"Joanna?" Arianne called out softly as she opened the door and saw Joanna quietly sitting at the computer.

Joanna quickly turned, "Yes Mom?" she asked, carefully guarding the computer from Arianne's view.

"I was going to have something to eat," Arianne spoke gently. "Would you like to keep me company?"

Joanna nodded, "I just need to finish an assignment for school," she replied. "I'll come in a few minutes."

"Okay," Arianne replied softly as she closed the door to give Joanna privacy. "See you in a few minutes."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Joanna turned back to the screen and continued reading the classified information she had found about Khan Noonien Singh's history with Starfleet. After brooding over Pavel's disappearance and then finding out that he had been captured by a superhuman named Khan, Joanna had hacked into Starfleet's classified database and had found out about Khan being a teacher at the Academy and resigning after killing Andrei Chekov, Pavel's father.

Despite the age difference between her and Pavel, Joanna had developed a friendship with the young Ensign and was now determined to do what she could to help Starfleet find Pavel alive. She had been excited when she had learned that her family would join the Enterprise before going after Pavel and Khan; she could perhaps put together a rescue plan and then share it with the senior staff. 16 was a young age, yes, but Joanna knew that she had much experience.

Once it had been made clear to her that she would remain a prisoner on Romulus after her biological mother had died of hysteria and starvation, Joanna had learned all she could about everything and now she would get to put it into practice.

* * *

**_Captain's Quarters – U.S.S. Enterprise_**

"Captain?"

Fully expecting Yeoman Rand to be there with Lorian and George in tow, Jim opened his eyes and was surprised to find Spock standing at the foot of his bed with his hands behind his back, "We are in Spacedock," Spock reported in a toneless voice. "Our orders are to proceed to Headquarters…"

"You've spoken with Pike already then, I take it?" Jim asked in a groggy voice as he sat up.

Spock nodded, "I have explained everything that transpired during our mission to Mimas," he replied tonelessly. "Additionally, Lorian and George have been made aware of your injuries, but Yeoman Rand and I convinced them to remain focused on their educational studies for the time being."

"Has Elizabeth tried to cause any trouble?" Jim asked, slowly getting up from his comfortable bed.

Spock shook his head, "I have been checking in with Security every 15 minutes since the Enterprise departed from Mimas and there has been no trouble," he replied tonelessly. "Are you quite well?"

"Just tired, Spock," Jim replied groggily even though he was deeply unsettled about what had happened on Mimas. "Why don't you get to the Bridge and I'll come up in a few minutes, all right?"

Spock nodded, but before he could leave, the intercom beeped, "Piper to Kirk," Dr. Piper spoke.

Swallowing hard, Jim tapped the wall communication unit, "Kirk here," he replied in a tired voice.

"Captain, please, when we get back to San Francisco, can you bury me someplace nice and peaceful?" Mitchell's tired and very weak voice asked. "I'm feeling very weak; like the life is slipping out of me."

Tears filled Jim's eyes, but he didn't cry, "I haven't got any family, so could you make sure it's a small service and that it doesn't get a lot of attention?" Mitchell's voice continued weakly. "Could you also make sure that Elizabeth doesn't go to prison for assaulting you? I know it was wrong, but she's ill and needs help. I loved her so much…"

Jim frowned as Mitchell's voice faded, "He's just asleep, Captain," Dr. Piper's voice spoke gently. "It won't be very long, however, until he does die from the anemia caused by the blood. I'll let you know when that happens."

"Understood," Jim replied in a somber voice, still shocked by what had happened. "Call me the minute it happens. Kirk out."

Spock was silent as Jim turned around, "Come on, Spock," Jim said in a quiet voice. "I need to go gather my family together so that we can get back to Headquarters. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back on board."

* * *

_**Please read and review!**_


	5. Choices Made, Consequences Felt

_**Two Days Later**_

_**Memorial Garden – Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco – 0500 H**_

Swallowing hard, Jim silently knelt in front of a small headstone that had a flower box filled with a bunch of growing petunias and silently attached a memorial plaque to the headstone. He had stayed up most of the previous night making the plaque after returning from filling in President Pike on what had happened on Mimas. Lorian had wanted to stay up with him, but Jim had made him go to bed early.

Mitchell had died the previous evening at 1800 H in the Enterprise Sickbay, two days after the Enterprise had returned to Spacedock and all of its crew had gotten a period of unexpected rest. They were set to leave again in three hours, yet Jim had wanted to have everything settled before it was time to go.

"Jim?"

Jim turned and was surprised to see Leonard standing there with a trenchcoat over his Medical uniform and his gloved hands around a small thermos while a coat was draped over one arm, "Everyone figured you'd be here," Leonard commented softly as he held the thermos out. "Arianne made this for you."

"We're still staying with Pike since the library's being rebuilt," Jim spoke softly. "Is that coffee?"

Leonard shook his head, "I don't know what's in it," he replied softly. "Arianne made it in the kitchen."

Jim hesitantly took the thermos, "It's not your fault Mitchell died, Jim," Leonard said in a somber voice.

"I'm his Captain and I promised him that I'd bury him someplace nice and peaceful," Jim commented in a tired, somber voice as he crossed his arms. "Do you think this is a peaceful enough place, Bones?"

Leonard nodded as he walked forward and draped the coat over Jim's shoulders, "I think so," he replied, frowning when tears fell from Jim's tired eyes. "Jim, tell the truth; did you get any sleep last night?"

"No," Jim replied somberly. "I was making the thing for Mitchell and thinking about Chekov…"

Leonard frowned, "Oh, Bones, you should know that Elizabeth's at Starfleet Medical on a mental health hold," Jim commented in a nervous voice. "It was Mitchell's last wish that Elizabeth get some help."

"No doubt Arianne was called in to assess her," Leonard grouched, uneasy about Elizabeth's presence.

Jim sighed, "I'm not sure," he replied somberly. "I think Piper and M'Benga are assessing Elizabeth."

Swallowing hard, Leonard sighed, "Come on, Jim," he said softly. "Let's get you back to Pike's house."

* * *

_**Space**_

"What is our current position?" Khan asked smoothly as he opened his eyes and sat up on the small bed he had been resting on while Phlox supervised Pavel's piloting the shuttle. "Is Chekov still alive?"

Phlox, who had slipped Pavel a packet of water during the night, nodded as he sat on a bench near the Helm station, powerless to do anything but watch Pavel's condition worsen, "He's alive," he replied.

"Ensign Chekov, what is our current position?" Khan asked in a commanding voice, glaring at Pavel.

Pavel trembled and coughed, "V-Ve are on course to ze co-cordinates," he replied in a trembling voice as he forced his bound hands, which were becoming number by the day, to work the controls. "Ve are approaching old Wulcan space and vill only pass by Delta Wega on our way to ze co-ordinates…"

"Excellent," Khan replied coldly as he pulled a medical kit out from under the biobed. "Phlox, come."

Not wanting Pavel to be punished, Phlox silently rose and walked over to Khan, "Give this to Chekov to raise his temperature and make his blood flow better," Khan stated as he held up a hypospray. "My family will need every bit of the young man's blood that they can get. The drug will not kill him."

Reluctantly, Phlox took the hypospray and carried it over to the Helm station. Pavel flinched as he felt the hypospray being injected into his neck, but he didn't say anything for fear of Khan becoming angry.

Suddenly, the controls went dead and the shuttle was dark for several moments before the power to the lights returned, but the controls weren't working, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Khan roared as he sprang to his feet, moved to the front of the shuttle, and yanked Pavel from the pilot's seat. "FIX IT!"

Pavel said nothing, however, and Khan dragged him back to the bed and threw him down, "Doctor Phlox, begin transfusing blood from Ensign Chekov and then store it in the container you will find under the biobed!" Khan hissed in an angry voice. "I will figure out what Chekov did to this shuttle!"

Fighting the urge to throw up, Phlox silently reached under the bed and pulled out a large container that he opened, finding all the necessary equipment used in collecting blood inside. Ignoring the panic stricken look on Pavel's pale, battered face, Phlox silently rolled up Pavel's sleeve and then hesitated.

"What is the problem?" Khan asked as he walked over to them. "Get on with collecting his blood!"

Phlox cringed, but shot Pavel an apologetic look as he injected the IV needle into the young man's arm and taped it, "This is for your hesitation, Phlox!" Khan shouted, smacking Phlox's face quite hard.

"Ze shuttle vill not work," Pavel spoke softly, starting to feel woozy from losing blood. "You failed."

Khan was silent as he moved back to the control panel and pressed a few buttons, "Ah, you failed to tell me that we are in beaming range of Delta Vega," he said in a smooth voice. "There is a structure…"

Chuckling evilly, Khan sat in the pilot seat and pressed a few buttons, causing the shuttle to shake and then hum, "There is enough power to get us to the structure," he said in a cunning voice. "I will take us there and you, Ensign Chekov, will fix the shuttle while you are giving blood or you will be killed."

Pavel trembled, but said nothing, "Save your strength," Phlox whispered to the terrified young man.

Unknown to Pavel or Phlox, Khan was sending out a private message to Jeris about what happened.

* * *

_**Deneva**_

"Ambassador Sarek, thank you for responding to Doctor Marcus's message so quickly," Sam said in a professional voice as Ambassador Sarek's face appeared on the computer screen. "I have no idea where the young girl came from or why she was alone and I was hoping you could provide some insight."

There was silence and then another Vulcan man appeared on the screen, "My name is Doctor Sonak and I only arrived on planet a few hours ago," Sonak said tonelessly. "I have been made aware of the situation and have reviewed the information you sent. The girl's name is Saavik and she was part of a group of hybrid refugees that had been forcibly deported from a planet annexed by Klingon forces nearly three days ago. The refugee vessel was attacked by an unknown enemy and has gone missing…"

"Forcibly deported?" Sam asked in a confused voice. "What exactly does that mean?"

Sonak looked at Sarek, "Forcibly deported means that they were not given any choice and were most likely forced on to a ship or sentenced to death," Sarek explained tonelessly. "Ever since the Klingons and Romulans formulated an alliance, there have been reports of such tragedies occurring…"

"The Klingons and Romulans actually did that?" Sam asked, his eyes widening. "I had heard rumors…"

Sam cringed at the silence and was about to reply when Anthony came into the office, "Doctor Kirk, Mrs. Kirk asked me to come and find you," Anthony said in a nervous voice. "Your patient is waking up."

"It is a comfort that one of our citizens is safe especially given Doctor Phlox's illogical action," Sarek spoke in a toneless voice. "It is, however, safe to assume it was in protection of Ensign Chekov."

Sam frowned, "Ensign Chekov?" he asked in a confused voice. "Is this Ensign Chekov in trouble?"

"Ensign Chekov was abducted by Khan Noonien Singh five days ago," Sarek explained tonelessly. "From what Starfleet has told us, Khan is heading for the Ceti Alpha System to a dormant cargo vessel where other superhumans are stored in cryogenic stasis. Doctor Phlox left to join himself with Khan…"

There was a gasp, "Ambassador, Doctor Phlox left to stop Khan from coming to New Vulcan," a toneless voice spoke even though another person did not come on to the screen. "He told me this himself."

"Ambassador, I had better go check on Saavik," Sam spoke softly. "I'll keep in contact with you."

The screen went black and Sam promptly turned and followed Anthony into the next room where Aurelan was sitting at Saavik's bedside with Peter on her lap, "The girl's name is Saavik and she was part of a group of hybrid refugees that were travelling to New Vulcan," Sam explained softly as he approached the bed. "Apparently, the Romulans and Klingons formed an alliance and annexed…"

"The poor child," Aurelan replied in a gentle voice as Saavik's eyes suddenly opened. "Sam…"

Sam smiled at Saavik, "Hello Saavik, I'm Doctor Sam Kirk," he said in a gentle, welcoming voice.

Saavik silently regarded Sam, "What is my current location?" she asked in a weak, toneless voice.

"You're in a hospital on the planet Deneva," Sam explained gently. "How are you feeling, Saavik?"

Saavik sighed and shrugged, "Why don't you get some more rest, Saavik?" Sam suggested.

Without hesitation, Saavik closed her eyes, "Aurelan, why don't you let me take Peter for a bit since I have to make a call to Admiral Marcus?" Sam suggested as he turned to Aurelan. "Would you…?"

"Of course," Aurelan replied in a loving voice. "It's tragic that she's all alone here, Sam."

Giving Aurelan a smile of gratitude, Sam picked up Peter, "Doctor Marcus, could you analyze the data you got from the pod?" he asked in a gentle voice as he moved towards the door. "I'll be a while."

Anthony nodded, but his mind was suddenly on the fact that he was being given busywork to keep his mind off of the cargo vessel that was lying dormant somewhere in the Ceti Alpha System. He had been sent to Deneva from Earth years before to keep him from thinking about it. Why was it on his mind?

* * *

**_Romulan Bird of Prey_**

"To any Romulan ships in the vicinity, I am sending out a distress call," Khan's voice spoke. "A young Starfleet ensign named Pavel Chekov damaged my shuttle and forced me to land on the planet of Delta Vega in the Vulcan System. I am requesting assistance from any Romulan ship that is in the vicinity."

The Centurion silently looked at the screen where Jeris was watching from, "It is fortunate that you and the Commander are in the area," Jeris said in an amused voice as he held David on his knee with one hand and a study PADD in the other. "Stay cloaked and see what you can find on this Delta Vega. If this Khan is hostile, you have my full permission to take him prisoner and take him back to Ceti Alpha where he belongs."

"Your will be done, Jeris," the Centurion spoke in an obedient voice. "I will inform the Commander."

* * *

**_Counseling Office - Starfleet Medical_**

Letting out a tired sigh, Arianne silently signed a stylus containing a service record and handed it to Tonia Barrows with a smile, "You're cleared for duty, Lieutenant," she said in a professional tone.

Taking her stylus, Tonia smiled as she left the room, nearly running into three men in Starfleet uniforms who were all coming in for their duty assessments, "Bailey, Tomlinson, and Stiles?" Arianne asked in a professional voice as she looked up at the three men. "All three of you put in for the Enterprise?"

"My fiancee's on the Enterprise, ma'am," Tomlinson spoke up shyly. "Her name is Angela Martine."

Arianne smiled as she pulled Tomlinson's service record out of the small pile on her desk that she had to get through before the Enterprise departed that evening, "Mister Bailey, Mister Stiles, if you'll just wait outside for a few minutes, I'll talk with Mister Tomlinson," Arianne said in a gentle voice. "All right?"

Bailey nodded and silently left the room, but Stiles scowled, but said nothing as he left, "Your assessment was well done and I've gotten glowing reports from your Academy instructors and colleagues," Arianne said as she signed the stylus. "Welcome to the Enterprise, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, ma'am," Tomlinson replied gleefully as he took the stylus and left the office.

A moment later, Stiles came into the room, "Ah, Mister Stiles," Arianne said softly. "Please sit."

"Ma'am, with all due respect, I'd like to get approval so that I can get up to the ship and prepare to go beat the stuffing out of the Romulans for kidnapping Ensign Chekov," Stiles replied in a gruff voice.

Arianne raised an eyebrow, "First of all, I will not discuss anything until you sit down," she replied in a commanding voice as she glared at him. "Secondly, the Romulans DID NOT abduct Ensign Chekov."

"I remember that Khan fellow hanging out with that hybrid fellow from Vulcan during my time at the Academy," Stiles snapped, making no effort to sit down. "Don't tell me that they aren't in an alliance…"

Arianne sighed tersely, "Get out of my office, Mister Stiles," she replied tensely. "Have a good day."

Stiles scowled, but stormed out, nearly crashing into Kevin Riley, "I heard raised voices, Arianne," Riley said in a quiet voice as he came into the office. "I got concerned and decided to check on you."

"Are you here for your physical, Kevin?" Arianne asked in a relieved voice. "Are you coming with us?"

Riley nodded, "I hope to," he replied softly. "Someone's gotta look out for you and JT, right?"

"Is Bailey still out there?" Arianne asked as she picked up Bailey's service jacket and signed it.

Having overheard his name, Bailey came into the office, "Here's your service jacket, Mister Bailey," Arianne said as she held the stylus out to him. "Report to the Enterprise as soon as possible."

"Thank you, ma'am," Bailey replied, nodding his head before he quietly left the office.

Arianne sighed wearily and leaned back in her chair, "Does JT know you're here, Kev?" she asked softly.

"I heard about the fire at his building and I was worried that he got hurt," Kevin commented quietly.

Arianne nodded and smiled, "I'm sure Captain Kirk will be proud to have you on the crew again, Kevin," she said in a warm voice as she called up his service record on the computer. "Just one minute."

Kevin nodded as Arianne copied the information from the computer to a blank stylus, "You're cleared for duty on the Enterprise again if you want it and if Jimmy clears you," Arianne said in a warm voice as she held out the stylus to Kevin, smiling as she took it. "He's at President Pike's house…"

"Thank you, Arianne," Kevin replied in a joy filled voice as he took the stylus. "Thank you so much!"

Arianne smiled as Kevin ran from the room with a smile on his face and then she sighed; because of what had happened on Mimas, President Pike had ordered assessments for the entire Enterprise crew and she had worked her way through nearly two hundred assessments in the last two days and most the crew had passed theirs with flying colors. Some like Stiles, however, made her worry a little bit.

A quick look at the computer told Arianne that the senior staff would be the last to get their assessments done and she was relieved to see that Leonard would be getting his done by Dr. Piper, as it would be a conflict of interest to assess her own husband.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Arianne looked up to see Scotty standing there, "Mister Scott, hello," she said in a warm voice, smiling at Scotty as he came into the office. "What's up?"

Scotty silently walked over to the couch and sat down, "I dunnae if I can do my job right," he said in a sorrow-filled voice as he struggled not to burst into tears. "I couldna get the poor lad out of danger."

Arianne bit her lip and silently closed the door with a press of a button, listening as Scotty began to alternate between crying and talking about how hard he tried to rescue Chekov, but failed.

* * *

**_Presidential Mansion_**

"I'm back and I have Jim with me," Leonard announced as he and Jim came into the mansion foyer.

Jim sighed and silently sat down on the bench next to the door with the coat still draped over his very thin shoulders just as Charlie came running down the hallway, "Zach's breaking stuff," he announced.

"Breaking stuff?" Leonard asked softly, frowning when he suddenly heard glass breaking nearby.

Jim frowned and silently followed and Leonard and Charlie down the hallway to a play area where Zachary was throwing framed photos at the wall, "Zachary Jonathan!" Leonard said in a stern voice.

"I hate Doctor Phlox," Zachary stated grouchily as he turned to face Leonard, Jim, and Charlie.

Kathryn came into the room with a broom and dustpan, "Hi, sweetie," she said, smiling at Zachary.

"Gramma, the pictures of Doctor Phlox make me sad," Zachary replied as he gazed at the pile of glass.

Kathryn nodded and sighed as Zachary hurried over to Leonard, "How about I take the photos and put them in a special box after I clean this up?" she suggested gently. "You don't have to keep them."

"I'm sorry for making a mess," Zachary replied somberly. "Can I go finish packing my stuff?"

Jim's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything, "Charlie, go help your brother and also see how Jo and Kathy are doing on their packing," Leonard said in a fatherly voice. "If anyone needs help, come ask."

Charlie nodded and Zachary silently followed Charlie from the room, "I take it that Zachary's not too keen on going back into space?" Jim asked in a quiet voice as Kathryn began sweeping up the glass.

"Arianne and I sat down with him last night and explained that he's going to stay with us the entire time and that nobody is going to take him away," Leonard replied worriedly. "What about your kids?"

Jim shrugged, "Lorian and George are fine with it," he replied softly. "Lorian's starting college courses."

"Speaking of courses, Jim, don't forget your assessment," Kathryn spoke up in a motherly voice.

Jim nodded, "I know the schedule," he replied calmly. "I should go check on my boys before I go."

Before Jim could move, however, Lorian and George came into the room, "Father, George and I have packed all of our poseessions for the journey," Lorian stated in a toneless voice. "We are ready."

"We're not leaving til at least noon, maybe later," Jim replied gently. "Did you two get enough sleep?"

George nodded, "Porthos stayed with Charlie and Zachary last night," he replied. "Can we get a dog?"

"Not til you're a little bit older, okay?" Jim replied gently. "We'll have Porthos on the ship, though, so maybe you can help look after him when you don't have anything else to do. Would that be okay?"

Lorian sighed, "My leg is in prime condition, Father," he stated tonelessly. "May I go for a run?"

"Perhaps a light walk around the grounds," Jim replied in a concerned voice. "Just take it easy."

Lorian nodded and silently left the room, "Len, if you need to go for your assessment with Doctor Piper, I can look after the kids," Kathryn spoke up. "Michael's helping them, so they'll be easy to take care of."

Not wanting to be the center of attention, Jim silently took George's hand and led the boy over to the window, "I'm so grateful you and your brother can come with me, kiddo," Jim whispered softly as he put a gentle arm around his youngest son. "It wouldn't be worth it to me to go if you two couldn't come."

* * *

_**Starfleet Outpost – Delta Vega**_

Terror filled Pavel's heart as he lay on the cold table, restrained by tight straps and forced to watch as Khan swiftly repaired the shuttle that he had tried so hard to sabotage. Phlox stood at the head of the cold table, silently preparing to change the blood-filled IV bag out with an empty one. When they had landed on Delta Vega, Khan had ordered Phlox to restrain Pavel while he alone fixed the shuttle.

Khan suddenly stood up and stared at Pavel with a manic expression on his pale face, "I don't need you once I have enough blood," he said in a menacing voice. "I have many alien friends who would love a Starfleet officer to serve as a manual laborer. It would guarantee my safety back to my family."

Pavel said nothing because the loss of blood was beginning to take its toll and he knew that it was pointless to say anything, as Khan was physically and mentally stronger than him, "Why do you not beg for your life, Ensign Chekov?" Khan asked in an intrigued voice as he walked over to the table and drew a knife from a pouch on his belt. "I find it disturbing that you will not even ask me to spare your life."

"Ensign Pawel Chekow, Nawigator, U.S.S. Enterprise, United Federation Starfleet," Pavel spoke tonelessly, gazing up at the ceiling as he struggled to recall the details he had learned at the Academy.

Khan's eyes widened in amusement and he raised the knife, gripping it tightly in his fist, "You are slowly dying and that is all you have to say?" he asked in an amused voice. "Interrogation response protocols?"

"It would be foolish to kill Ensign Chekov," Phlox snapped irritably as he changed Pavel's IV bag.

Khan scowled, walked over to Phlox, and took the IV bag filled with blood away, "I have six bags of Chekov's blood and that will be enough for now," he snapped tensely. "He is a worthless hostage."

Phlox was silent and then suddenly lunged at Khan, sending both of them to the floor. They struggled for several minutes and then Khan silently pulled himself free and got to his feet, scowling and chuckling.

"I failed to mention that the shuttle problem was minor," Khan hissed as he turned to the table and swiftly undid the straps holding Pavel to the table. "Ensign Chekov, you are free to go if you wish."

Pavel didn't move or speak and Khan smirked as he tossed the straps on the floor, "Doctor Phlox, I hate to leave this pathetic outpost, but my family is waiting," Khan said smoothly. "You must come because I need a doctor to give the blood to my family. Ensign Chekov has chosen to stay in this place to die."

"Why would I leave Chekov here to die alone?" Phlox asked in a disgusted voice. "That isn't right."

Khan scowled and stabbed Phlox in the shoulder without hesitation, "Remember, you both chose your fates," he said in a condemning tone as he picked up the box containing the blood filled IV bags and walked off towards the shuttle. "Are you going to come now, Phlox? Or do I actually have to make you?"

Phlox remained where he was, "Very well," Khan spoke stiffly. "I will find a doctor somewhere else."

Ignoring the pain in his bleeding shoulder, Phlox watched as Khan went into the shuttle. What seemed like a moment later, the shuttle door closed and the engines came to life, humming as if on command.

Phlox could feel tears on his face as the shuttle rose and flew out of the outpost main hangar and into the freedom that space offered, but he ignored them. He quietly gazed at Pavel before moving over to what he assumed was a communication console; it didn't take him long to compose a distress message.

"Enterprise, I hope you come quickly," Phlox whispered as he sent the message to the Enterprise.

Pavel shivered violently and despite his shoulder injury, Phlox silently turned his attention to the young ensign, "It's all right," he spoke reassuringly as he removed his jacket and placed it over Pavel's body.

Seeing that Pavel was both in shock and too terrified to speak, Phlox moved away from the table and quickly located a small medkit on the wall with which he could stabilize his own injury. It would only be worse for him if he pulled the knife out, Phlox silently reasoned as he pulled a roll of bandages from the kit and awkwardly wrapped them around the knife to keep it in place. All he could do was wait for help.

* * *

**_Counseling Office - Starfleet Medical – 1100 H_**

"I'm not surprised that you're the last one in here, Captain," Arianne commented in an amused voice, leaning back in her office chair as Jim came into the room. "I expect that you were busy this morning."

Jim nodded as he sat in one of the visitors' chairs, "I put Mitchell's plaque on his headstone this morning and then Bones made me come back to Pike's with him for breakfast," he replied in a tired voice as he crossed his arms. "After breakfast, I helped my boys pack and I also got an angry communication from a Lieutenant Stiles about you not clearing him for duty because of suspicions of an unstable personality…"

"Stiles intimidated me somewhat, I'll admit," Arianne replied softly. "He has a great hate for Romulans."

Jim nodded, but said nothing, "He requested a post at the Navigation station, but I don't want him taking on such a responsibility without additional counseling to make sure he's ready," Arianne said in a nervous voice. "Would you be all right if I recommended that Stiles work under Scotty for a while?"

"It might bring Scotty out of the funk he's in," Jim replied gently. "Oh, did I tell you that Lorian finally slept the whole night last night without sleep meds? Ever since Pavel was taken, it's been hard…"

Suddenly, Jim's communicator beeped, "Sorry," Jim apologized as he reached into his pocket and pulled the communicator out. "This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Enterprise; what can I do for you today?"

"Captain Kirk, Starfleet Communications here," a voice spoke. "Stand by for priority message."

Jim frowned, "Captain Kirk, this is President Pike," Chris's voice spoke. "A distress message has been sent from the Starfleet outpost on Delta Vega that was intended for the Enterprise, but reached my office instead. Report to the Enterprise as soon as possible with your crew to receive the message. It's a priority one message."

"Aye sir," Jim replied in an obedient voice as the line went dead. "I guess we have to get going, huh?"

Arianne nodded, made a few notes on Jim's stylus, and stood up as she offered it to him, "I was going to clear you for duty anyway, Captain," she replied calmly as he took it. "I have to ask you, Captain; what are your orders?"

"We gather everyone together and then get to the Enterprise," Jim replied commandingly as he stood up.

* * *

**_Please read and send detailed reviews so that I feel motivated to continue this story._**


	6. Journey Into The Unknown

_**Bridge - U.S.S. Enterprise**_

"Scotty, how'd it go?" Hikaru asked in a quiet voice as he stepped off the turbolift and saw Scotty sitting at the Communications console working on some wires. "I just got cleared to come back here…"

Scotty sighed, "I'm supposed tae have additional counseling once we're in flight, lad," he replied softly, not turning his attention away from his work. "I got cleared on the condition that I agreed tae it."

Before Hikaru could reply, the turbolift doors opened again and Nyota came on to the Bridge with Amanda in her arms and Yeoman Tonia Barrows at her side, "I just got cleared and decided to come up a little early so that I could settle Amanda in," Nyota explained in a somber voice. "How are you two?"

"Hanging in there, lass," Scotty replied somberly. "I wish I coulda done more for tae poor lad…"

Nyota frowned and was about to speak her piece when the door suddenly opened and several crew members, including Spock, came on to the Bridge and all went to their various stations, "Spock, what's happened?" she asked in a concerned voice as she turned to her husband. "The ship's not scheduled…"

"Starfleet received a distress call from Delta Vega, Lieutenant," Jim replied in a somber voice as he came on to the Bridge in uniform with a stylus under his arm and a concerned expression on his face. "All remaining counseling sessions will take place on board per the orders of President Pike…"

There was a heavy silence as Nyota passed Amanda to Tonia before going over to the Communications station, "All crew are making their way to the Enterprise as I speak and I fully expect to be ready to leave within the hour," Jim barked, giving a commanding look to all officers on the Bridge. "That's an order."

Nyota, Scotty, and Sulu nodded as Bailey came off the turbolift, "Captain," Bailey spoke reverently.

"Mister Bailey, please take your station," Jim spoke in an official voice. "I need reports, people."

As Bailey silently walked over to the Navigation station, Leonard and Arianne came on to the Bridge with Joanna, Charlie, Kathryn, and Zachary around them. Immediately, all four children oohed and aahed.

"Papa, can I fly the ship when I'm bigger?" Kathy spoke up in a quiet voice, looking at the Helm station.

Jim grinned, "If you want to fly a ship when you're bigger, I will make that happen for you," he replied in a genuinely kind voice, amused when Leonard sighed. "For now, though, I think you have homework."

"I wanna watch the ship take off!" Charlie whined. "Homework's boring and this is really cool!"

Arianne scowled and Jim silently walked off to another part of the Bridge, pretending to inspect things while he was trying to compose himself; the fact that Pavel might be on Delta Vega wasn't cool.

"Charlie, honey, we're going to look for Uncle Pavel and it's probably going to be dangerous," Arianne said in a gentle voice as she looked down at her oldest son. "You should go to our quarters with Joanna, Kathy, and Zachary and work on schoolwork. After that, why don't you make cards for Uncle Pavel?"

Seeing that Arianne meant business and that something was about to happen that was only for crew to see, Joanna gently took Charlie's hand, "Come on, Charlie," Joanna said in an encouraging voice. "Zach."

"I don't need to hold anyone's hand," Zachary replied, sighing as Kathy took Joanna's other hand.

Joanna nodded and silently led Charlie and Kathy into the turbolift while Zachary followed closely behind them, "I don't want any kids on the Bridge to overhear what Pike has to tell us," Jim spoke in a concerned voice once the turbolift was gone. "Lorian and George are in our quarters already…"

"Captain, incoming message from President Pike," Nyota suddenly spoke up in an urgent tone.

Jim nodded and quietly went to his seat, "Put it on screen and keep it on the Bridge," he ordered in a commanding voice as he sat down. "I'll relay an abbreviated version to the rest of the ship in a bit."

"Yes sir," Nyota replied in a somber voice, tapping a button before she turned around in her chair.

Almost immediately, Chris's face appeared on the screen, "Captain Kirk, a distress message was sent from the Starfleet outpost on Delta Vega," he stated. "At warp, Delta Vega is about an hour from here."

"I am aware of that, sir," Jim replied, suddenly recalling his brief, but very memorable stay there.

Chris nodded, "Contact Starfleet _immediately_ after you're finished there, Captain," he replied. "Am I clear on my meaning when I say immediately? I mean the moment you return to the ship, you call."

"Understood, sir," Jim replied, silently hoping that they would find Pavel when they got to Delta Vega.

The screen went black and Jim sighed for only a moment before composing himself and tapping the communications console on the armrest, "Attention crew of the Enterprise, this is Captain James T. Kirk speaking," Jim said in a commanding voice, swallowing hard to keep his composure as he spoke.

* * *

**_Cargo Vessel – Ceti Alpha System_**

"…_Child, I promise that I vill not leave you here alone," Andrei Chekov said to a small, brown haired boy who he had freed from the cryotubes along with Khan and Anthony because he needed experiments._

_The child nodded, "My name is Charlie Evans and I have to save Doctor Keniculus because he saved me from being killed on Earth," he replied in an anxious voice. "Can you take me back and make it all right for me to live there?"_

"_My colleagues and I vill come back as soon as ve load these other two on our sheep," Andrei said in a genuine voice as he turned to watch his colleagues load two cryotubes on their ship. "I promise."_

Charlie's eyes opened and he sat up on his bed, his heart heavy with the promise that Andrei Chekov, whom he had thought a friend, had broken years ago. He had been knocked unconscious and the men were gone with the two tubes, leaving 69 tubes and him to care for his frozen family members.

For the last several years, Charlie had struggled to survive and had developed extreme mental and physical abilities to keep himself occupied. He spent his days reading the few bits of information that were on the ship's computers, making sure that all the pods remained working, and in meditation.

A long time ago, Charlie had been a runaway on Earth when he had met Khan and the adult superhuman had taken him under his wing, going so far as to invite the boy on a journey into space. That was the past, Charlie reasoned to himself as he got up and conducted his daily walk around the ship to ensure that the pods were in working order; the present was that he was alone and in charge of 69 lives.

For some reason, the computer immediately caught Charlie's eye that day and he quickly walked over it it, deeply intrigued to find a map of the sector on the screen. He worked the controls and was surprised to see that the Ceti Alpha System was not very far from the planets Alpha Centauri and Deneva.

"I wonder what would happen if I sent out a distress signal?" Charlie murmured quietly, the thought of being on a ship with living people instead of with 69 frozen people appealing to him. "Let me try."

Desperate for help not only for himself, but for his frozen family, Charlie typed and sent a message.

* * *

_**Deneva**_

The word 'refugee' immediately caught Anthony's eye as he read over the data that he had collected from analyzing the pod that Saavik had been found in. It was his own personal procedure to carefully review his work before submitting it to Dr. Kirk. It wasn't required, but it made Anthony feel better.

"Doctor Marcus?"

Anthony looked up from his screen and saw Dr. Kirk standing in the doorway with two cups of coffee in his hands, "You've been in here a while and I was concerned that something was wrong, friend," Sam said in a gentle voice as he walked into the neatly kept office. "I thought you might like some coffee."

"Am I a refugee, Doctor Kirk?" Anthony asked softly, his eyes firmly fixed on the computer screen.

Sam frowned, "You came from Earth to Alpha Centauri with your family, but I wouldn't say you are a refugee," he replied in a gentle voice as he sat down in one of the empty chairs. "Why do you ask?"

"I was reviewing my work and I came across the word," Anthony replied softly. "It spoke to me."

Sam nodded and his eyes travelled to a small capsule filled with pills that sat on Anthony's desk; per the agreement that had sent Anthony here, the younger scientist was supposed to take a daily dose of pills that would help him focus.

"I took my medication this morning," Anthony replied softly as he swiveled around in his chair to face Sam with a calm expression on his face. "I still don't understand why I am not allowed to go back to Alpha Centauri; I was perfectly fine there and I was very confused when my father sent me here."

Sam sighed, "You are a gifted Starfleet scientist and I needed some help here," he replied patiently.

Anthony nodded, but he looked at the floor, "Why don't we call your family on Alpha Centauri and you can talk to them for a bit, okay?" Sam asked patiently, trying to forget how much he missed Jim.

"Okay," Anthony replied, smiling enthusiastically as Sam stood and walked over to the computer.

Sam nodded and silently pressed a few buttons that would connect them to Admiral Marcus's office on Alpha Centauri. Anthony smiled when his father's face appeared on screen, but it quickly faded.

"Anthony, what is it?" Admiral Marcus asked in a concerned voice. "Has something happened?"

Anthony sighed, "No, I am just missing my family," he replied softly. "I'm sorry for bothering you."

Admiral Marcus sighed and smiled, "Anthony, don't apologize," he replied calmly. "I miss you as well and so do your mother and Carol. You're such a bright boy and I do miss you helping me, but you and your talents are needed on Deneva to help Doctor Kirk. Now, why don't you tell me about your work?"

As Anthony began to talk, an aide came into the room and whispered Admiral Marcus's ear, causing the Admiral to flinch, "Anthony, I need to talk to Doctor Kirk alone for a moment," he said calmly.

"Yes Father," Anthony replied obediently as he stood up to let Sam sit down. "Tell Mum and Carol hi."

Sam silently sat down, but sighed as Anthony silently left the office, "Go ahead, Admiral," he stated.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise - Space**_

"Captain's Log. Supplemental," Jim spoke, holding a PADD to his mouth as he sat at the desk in the privacy of his Ready Room, relieved that he was able to spend a few moments alone. "We're en route to Delta Vega to see who sent the distress call and whether or not it will bring us closer to finding Ensign Chekov. I hope that Chekov is still alive and I hope Khan hasn't succeeded in whatever he was trying…"

The door chime suddenly sounded and Jim quickly pressed the 'pause' button on his PADD before setting it on the desk, "Come in," he said in a commanding voice, letting out a distressed sigh.

"Captain, we are in the orbit of Delta Vega," Spock stated as the doors slid open and he stepped into the Ready Room. "I have taken the liberty of putting together an away team consisting of you, myself, Doctor McCoy, Security Officer Hendorff, Nurse Chapel, Nurse Garroway, and Nurse Connors."

Jim nodded and stood up, "I trust that Bones is bringing sufficient medical supplies along in case Ensign Chekov happens to be at the Starfleet outpost on the planet?" he asked as he walked around the desk.

"I do believe so, Captain," Spock replied tonelessly. "Multiple people have expressed the hope that Ensign Chekov is located at the Starfleet outpost alive, including Lorian. There is a large amount of…"

Jim sighed, "Fear, Mister Spock?" he asked in a somber voice. "We're all afraid for Ensign Chekov."

"Fear is irrational, but appropriate given the circumstance," Spock replied tonelessly. "Nyota has informed me that she and other crew members are making gifts for Ensign Chekov when he is…"

Jim smiled, "Well, that is quite nice of them," he said in a somber voice. "Let's go find our missing man."

* * *

_**Deneva**_

"I know you don't want Anthony anywhere near that cargo ship, Admiral," Sam replied in a patient, but concerned voice. "However, I think that he and the other Doctor Marcus are best qualified to go handle the distress call because they are such skilled scientists. I would go myself, but I can't get away…"

Admiral Marcus frowned, "Why can't you go, Doctor Kirk?" he asked in a concerned, official voice.

"A pod with an injured hybrid refugee named Saavik landed on Deneva a few days ago," Sam explained in a professional voice. "I've been caring for her and I think another loss would rattle her a bit…"

Admiral Marcus's eyes widened, but he nodded, "I have no problems sending Carol to the ship, but it would be dangerous for Anthony to go," he replied in a nervous voice. "I understand how important your patient is, Doctor Kirk, but you might be able to help Carol solve whatever the problem is…"

"Are you giving me an order, Admiral Marcus?" Sam asked in a somber voice. "If you are…"

Admiral Marcus sighed as Anthony came back into the office, "I am," he replied somberly. "Anthony, will you be able to take care of Saavik if I were to call Doctor Kirk on a mission to help your sister?"

"There are plenty more qualified than I to take care of hybrid patients," Anthony replied, slightly annoyed that his father was being overprotective. "I am capable of helping Carol; please, may I?"

Admiral Marcus sighed, "You are very determined to do good, aren't you?" he replied softly, knowing that Anthony would end up rebelling if he wasn't allowed to go. "Very well, Doctor Marcus, you may go to the ship with your sister. Carol and I will come pick you up and then we'll go there together."

"Thank you," Anthony replied, a smile appearing on his youthful face. "I'll see you soon."

Admiral Marcus nodded and the screen went black, "It's just as well," Sam replied in an amused voice, pleased at Anthony's determination. "Aurelan would kill me if I took off on a chase across space."

* * *

**_Starfleet Outpost – Delta Vega_**

Jim nearly gagged as he, Spock, Leonard, Hendorff, Christine, Garroway, Connors, and an anxious Scotty materialized on the transporter pad in the Starfleet outpost. The place smelled of agony and blood.

Blood decorated the floor and Jim quickly looked around the area before forcing himself to step off the pad and into the blood. Hendorff immediately stepped off after him and nearly gagged at the smell.

Before anyone could speak, however, Scotty spotted two forms at the far end of the room and tore off towards them, ignoring the blood he was getting on his boots, "Scotty!" Jim yelled, ignoring the urge to gag as he hurried across the floor after Scotty, suddenly seeing the source of the blood. "Bones!"

The sight of Pavel lying unconscious on a gurney with a jacket covering his body while one arm hung limp while blood streamed out of the crook of it caused Scotty to nearly vomit. Phlox was nearby, laying against a console unconscious with a bloodstained, wrapped knife in his shoulder and pale skin.

Leonard swore loudly, "Garroway, Connors, go check Doctor Phlox!" he snapped as he approached the table where Pavel lay and quickly unpacked his medkit. "Pavel, it's Doctor McCoy; can you hear me?"

Pavel didn't reply, however, "He's got a pulse, but it looks like he's lost about two litres of blood," Leonard reported as he scanned Pavel with the medical tricorder. "Got some internal injuries too."

Christine quickly unpacked a collapsible stretcher and brought it over to Leonard, "Slide that under Chekov and let's get him out of this disgusting mess," Leonard said, chilled by the outpost's conditions.

As Christine slid the stretcher under Pavel, however, Pavel flinched, "Laddie, easy," Scotty said in a soothing voice as he moved closer to the table. "Doctor McCoy's gonna take good care of you."

"Phlox has barely got a pulse," Garroway spoke up, scanning the Denobulan. "He's a lost cause."

Leonard's eyes widened and was shocked when Scotty lunged and slammed Garroway into the wall with his eyes blazing with anger, "Now ye listen here, lad," the Scotsman hissed. "Keep yer mouth shut about anyone being a lost cause or I'll see tae it that you're sent off the ship the first opportunity there is."

"Scotty," Jim spoke quietly, deeply unnerved by Garroway's attitude. "Mister Garroway, help Phlox."

Connors walked over to Phlox and swore loudly as Phlox's eyes suddenly cracked open, "Take Chekov out of this horrible place," Phlox spoke in a barely audible voice as he noticed Jim. "Captain Kirk…"

Swallowing hard, Jim walked over to Phlox and knelt down, "I don't regret saving Zachary's life, but I warn you and your crew to protect him," Phlox spoke in a barely audible voice. "If Khan ever finds out his blood was used to help Zachary, the superhuman will stop at nothing to seek Zachary out…"

Jim nodded, his eyes widening slightly as he pulled his communicator out, "Kirk to Enterprise," he said in a somber voice. "Lock on to Doctor McCoy and Ensign Chekov and beam them as close to Sickbay as you can using the site to site transport equation that Mister Scott programmed into the computer."

There was a moment of silence and both Leonard and Pavel disappeared, "Nurse Chapel, can you go back to the transporter and get to Sickbay as fast as you can?" Jim asked softly, gazing at Christine.

"Yes," Christine nodded, deeply relieved that they had found Pavel alive. "I'll go quickly."

Hendorff silently followed Christine over to the transporter, "Khan called for Romulan reinforcements and then he left with Chekov's blood," Phlox spoke in a faint voice. "He left us here to die."

"Can you stand, Doctor Phlox?" Spock asked softly as he walked over to Jim and Doctor Phlox.

Phlox groaned, but slowly got to his feet with Spock's assistance, "That knife will have to come out," Spock stated tonelessly, peering at the wrapped knife in Phlox's shoulder. "Doctor McCoy will…"

"When it is pulled out, I will die," Phlox replied somberly. "The blade's laced with poison."

Jim's eyes widened in horror, "I have enough time to warn Commander McCoy about Khan if you will let me, Captain," Phlox replied in a somber voice as he cringed and sank back to the floor. "Oh…"

Spock said nothing, but he knew that Arianne was already aware of what Khan could do, "Is there not anything we can do for you?" Jim asked in an anxious voice. "Garroway, Connors, give him something…"

Garroway and Connors exchanged a look while Spock got his communicator out of his pocket and opened it, "Spock to Enterprise," he said in a toneless voice. "Commander McCoy, where are you?"

"Spock, what is it?" Arianne asked in quiet voice. "Leonard told me that you all found Chekov…"

Spock cleared his throat, "Doctor Phlox is also down here and he is gravely injured," he replied, holding the communicator close enough to Phlox so he could speak without moving. "He wants to speak."

"Commander McCoy, you must keep Zachary from ever meeting or knowing about Khan," Phlox said in a faint, but determined voice. "If Khan ever finds out about Zachary, he will stop at nothing to find him."

There was silence, "I understand," Arianne's voice replied softly. "May you have peace, old friend."

"And you as well, Arianne," Phlox spoke in a faint voice before his eyes closed and his breathing slowed.

Jim frowned as Spock gently placed his hand on Phlox's face, "A mind meld, Spock?" he asked softly.

"Captain, we should get back to the ship and help Doctor McCoy and Nurse Chapel with Chekov," Collins spoke up in a nervous voice. "There's nothing more we can do for Doctor Phlox and it's cold."

Jim scowled, "We'll transport his body to New Vulcan for a proper burial since he spent the last few years of his life being of help there," he replied in a commanding voice. "Carry his body, both of you."

Spock silently moved away and watched as Collins and Garroway carefully picked up Phlox's body and carried it over to the transporter, "Spock, let's get back to the ship for now," Jim said in a somber voice.

Nodding, Spock silently closed the communicator, "Agreed, Captain," he replied in a toneless voice.

* * *

_Phlox is dead and warned me about a danger I already knew and didn't contain when I had the chance to do so. _Arianne thought as she set the communicator down and sank on to the bed in her quarters, grateful that Yeoman Barrows and Yeoman Rand had taken the children to the Rec Room to play.

Heartsick, Arianne lay on the bed; she had been a mere cadet when Dr. Puri had ordered her to send the pregnant Marla McGivers to Alpha Centauri for protection, despite the fact that Marla had been impregnated by the then Professor Khan. Somewhere out there, the child was most likely growing.

There was only one thing to be grateful about right now, Arianne thought as she curled up into a ball and hugged herself protectively; Ensign Chekov was alive, but Khan had escaped and was most likely going to find out about Marla and the baby if he continued further into space. It was inevitable.

And when Khan found out about Marla, he would find out who had been responsible for hiding her.

Terror filled Arianne's heart and she shot out of bed, not moving until she got to her desk and computer screen. She silently composed a small letter requesting a private meeting and sent it off to Jim.

* * *

_**Captain's Ready Room – U.S.S. Enterprise**_

"What?!" Chris's voice spoke in a shocked tone. "Doctor Phlox died at the Starfleet outpost?"

Feeling a headache coming on, Jim took a sip of tea from the mug he held in his hand while sitting at the desk in his Ready Room, updating President Pike on what had happened at the outpost, "I don't have all the details, but Phlox did warn Commander McCoy about Khan before he died and he wouldn't let us take the knife out of his shoulder because he said it was a poisonous knife," he replied in a tired voice.

Chris closed his eyes for a brief moment and inhaled sharply before opening them again, "We're going to take Phlox's body to New Vulcan for burial since he spent the last few years of his life there," Jim said in a somber voice as he took another sip of tea. "After that, we'll return to Earth for debriefing…"

"No," Chris replied in a commanding voice. "If Khan is still out there, the Enterprise needs to also be out there and gather information about what we don't know. Anything may bring us closer to Khan."

Jim nodded, "Oh, you mentioned that you found Pavel," Chris spoke in a softer tone. "How is he?"

"Alive," Jim replied in a somber voice. "Doctor McCoy and a bunch of nurses are working on him…"

Chris nodded, "When Pavel's up for it, I'll call," he replied calmly. "He will appreciate a call from me."

"Understood, sir," Jim replied calmly. "Where should we start looking for Khan? Do you have any…?"

Chris shook his head, "Take Doctor Phlox to New Vulcan first and then start your search from there," he stated in a commanding voice. "I'll notify Ambassador Sarek that you're coming there. Pike out."

The screen went black and Jim silently sipped his tea, hoping that his headache wouldn't get any worse.

* * *

_**Alpha Centauri**_

"Lieutenant McGivers, do you have a moment?"

Marla looked up from where she was watching Joachim build a small model starship and frowned when she saw Admiral Marcus standing there, "Carol?" she called out. "Can you watch Joachim for a bit?"

"Of course," Carol replied calmly as she walked over to the table where Marla and Joachim sat.

Marla nodded, stood up, and followed Admiral Marcus a short distance away, "Carol and I are going to Deneva to pick up the other Doctor Marcus very soon," Admiral Marcus stated softly. "After that, we're going to a cargo vessel that's in the Ceti Alpha System because we received a distress call from there…"

"Sir, with all due respect, why are you telling me all this?" Marla asked in a soft, but confused voice.

Admiral Marcus sighed, "In that cargo vessel are people very much like Khan who have been preserved in cyrostasis since before anyone knows when," he explained softly. "Your son is not the first…"

"Do I have to go to this vessel?" Marla asked in a worried voice. "I couldn't bear to lose Joachim…"

Admiral Marcus shook his head, "No, but I do want you and Joachim to come with us to Deneva," he replied in a fatherly tone. "You and Joachim will be safe with Doctor Kirk and his wife; I promise."

Marla was quiet for a moment as she gazed over at the table where Carol and Joachim were continuing to work on the model ship, "All right," she replied, looking back at Admiral Marcus. "We'll go."

* * *

_**Sickbay – U.S.S. Enterprise**_

It was nearly dinnertime before Leonard felt like he could move away from Pavel's bedside and allow the night duty nurses to keep watch over the young, badly injured Ensign. Leonard quickly sequestered himself in his office, ordered a light dinner of stew and milk, and busied himself updating Pavel's file.

Weary from operating for nearly three hours, Leonard closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair to rest, all thoughts of food and work forgotten. He suddenly heard footsteps and his eyes popped open, shocked to see none other than Joanna silently slip past his office door and into the patient bay.

Frowning, Leonard stood up, silently left his office, and wandered into the patient bay only to see Scotty sitting at Pavel's bedside while Joanna and two night nurses lingered nearby. Pavel was lying unconscious on the biobed with his right arm sutured, bandaged, and resting on a table while patient pajamas and a blanket covered his thin frame. A portable breather was on his pale, badly bruised face while drip lines of fluid and blood littered his right arm and hand. The monitor's readings were erratic.

"Jo, Scotty, what are you two doing in here?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice. "It's dinner time."

Joanna silently reached into her pocket and pulled out three handmade cards, "Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary made these cards and asked me to bring them down to Uncle Pavel," she explained as she set the cards on the tray beside Pavel's bed. "Mom's getting them dinner in the Mess Hall, so…"

"Joanna, does your mother know where you are?" Leonard asked, a thought coming to his mind.

Joanna shrugged and Scotty sighed, "Lass, you shouldn't worry your mother," he replied softly.

"Mom and Commander Spock are making a schedule anyway so that Pavel won't be alone," Joanna spoke in a tired voice as she gazed down at Pavel's unconscious form. "Solitude isn't good for recovery."

Leonard was silent for a moment and then nodded, "I want to see this schedule," he said in a calm, but firm voice as he crossed his arms. "You're right about the solitude, but I don't want chaos in here."

"Mom's probably in the Mess Hall," Joanna replied calmly. "Mister Scott and I can stay here…"

Leonard sighed, "You, Joanna, are going to come with me to the Mess Hall and get dinner," he replied in a firm voice as he gave her a look not to argue. "I want to see this schedule before it's put into effect."

Knowing better than to argue, Joanna silently walked over to her father, "I know you care about Pavel, Jo," Leonard said in a softer voice, smiling at her. "However, you and Scotty need to take care of…"

"I am not going anywhere, lad," Scotty grunted stubbornly. "Pavel dunnae has any family."

Knowing that it was pointless to try and force Scotty from Sickbay at the moment, Leonard nodded, "You can stay while I'm gone," he replied calmly. "Just stay out of the way of the night nurses…"

"Aye," Scotty replied softly, not taking his eyes off Pavel as Leonard led Joanna from the room.

* * *

_**Mess Hall**_

"Mommy, when can we visit Uncle Pavel?" Charlie whined, his mouth filled with mashed potates.

Spock briefly narrowed his eyes at the sight of food in Charlie's open mouth, but he quickly composed himself and made a few additions to the stylus containing the visiting schedule while keeping an eye on Amanda, who sat in a high chair right beside him, quietly eating her own food, "Close your mouth when you eat, Charlie, and don't talk with your mouth full," Arianne replied calmly. "I know you kids want to visit Uncle Pavel, but you've got schoolwork and physical activities to do, so your papa and I will…"

"Is Uncle Pavel dead like Doctor Phlox is?" Zachary asked in a quiet voice. "I heard guys talking…"

Arianne frowned as she looked at Zachary, "What guys, sweetheart?" she asked, deeply concerned.

"One was wearing a blue shirt and one was wearing a red shirt," Zachary replied softly. "I was coming back from lessons with Auntie Janice to check on Porthos and I heard them saying that Doctor Phlox's body is in the Sickbay with Papa and that we're going to New Vulcan to put him in the ground."

Charlie paled and gagged, "Uncle Pavel's dead, Mommy?" he asked in a frightened voice.

"No, Uncle Pavel is not dead," Arianne replied in a firm voice, making a mental note to find out who was on the away team that went to Delta Vega and report them for breaching patient confidentiality. "I need you three to stay with Commander Spock for a few minutes, all right? Mommy has to go for a walk."

Arianne quickly rose from the table and moved away before anyone could protest, nearly running into Leonard and Joanna, "Jo, how was your visit with Pavel?" she asked softly. "I knew you'd go there…"

"Mister Scott's with him now and Daddy said I needed to come get something to eat while he looks over Commander Spock's schedule," Joanna replied softly. "Mom, how did you know where I went? I didn't.."

Arianne smiled, "Mother's intuition, Jo," she replied calmly. "Len, watch the kids. I'll be back soon."

Before Leonard could reply, Arianne silently left the Mess Hall and hurried down the corridor in silence.

* * *

"Father, are you well?" Lorian asked in a quiet voice as he approached Jim, who was sitting on the couch, checking his messages on a PADD while he sipped a cup of tea. "I made you an evening meal."

Jim sighed as he found a message from Arianne requesting a meeting, "I'm very tired from today, Lorian," he replied softly, gazing up at his eldest son. "Did you get you and George some supper?"

"George is in his room doing schoolwork," Lorian replied tonelessly. "We have both eaten already."

Jim nodded and set his PADD down, "Thank you for caring about me," he replied softly. "I'll eat."

Lorian silently watched as Jim stood up and walked over to the table, allowing the briefest hint of a smile to cross his half-Vulcan face as his father sat at the table and began to consume his dinner.

Arianne breathed a deep sigh of relief when she peeked into the patient bay and saw that Pavel was indeed alive, but asleep. Scotty was sitting at Pavel's bedside and silently watching Pavel's movements.

"Commander McCoy, hello," Arianne suddenly heard a soft voice speak. "I didn't know anyone was…"

Arianne turned to see Nyota standing behind her with a small vase filled with flowers in her hands, "I replicated this for Pavel since Spock's taking care of Amanda and I'm off duty," Nyota explained softly.

Nodding, Arianne silently watched Nyota carry the vase into the patient bay and put it on the tray beside the paper cards, "…He's a tough lad," Scotty's voice spoke softly. "He'll like those when he wakes up."

Swallowing hard, Arianne quickly and quietly moved back towards the door so not to be seen or given attention; she wouldn't be as revered or trusted by Jim once she told him that she had followed Dr. Puri's order and sent Marla and an Augument child away instead of turning them into Starfleet. Once Jim lost trust in her, Arianne knew it wouldn't be long before the crew did, for the crew followed Jim.

* * *

Please read and review.


	7. The Turning Of Tables

**_Five Days Later_**

**_Romulan Bird of Prey_**

Exhausted and sick of the eating Starfleet-issue rations that he had found in the Concord Shuttle, Khan materialized and was surprised to see seven Romulan guards in the Transporter Room as well as the Romulan Commander. Four of the guards immediately stepped up on the pad and shackled him.

"What is this?" Khan asked in a suspicious voice, not bothering to fight those who were shackling him.

The Romulan Commander came forward and carefully picked up the container holding the bags of blood before stepping off the pad, "I have my orders, sir," he replied calmly. "You'll be treated very well on the journey to the Alpha Ceti System so we can help your people. Starfleet, however, reported you as…"

"Dangerous?" Khan asked, his eyes widening as he was led off the pad. "Since when does Starfleet…?"

A wave of dizziness suddenly hit Khan and he faltered in his step, "Phlox and Chekov must have injured me somehow," he spoke in a weak voice, coughing as he saw drops of his blood fall to the floor. "I killed Phlox in self defense and left that worthless little Russian boy to die for what his father did to me…"

"You must be seen to in the infirmary," the Commander replied calmly. "Please, walk very slowly."

Khan nodded and suddenly felt very drowsy as his knees buckled, as did his senses. As he suddenly fell forward into the arms of the guards and into unconsciousness, the Commander pocketed a needle.

"Take Khan to the infirmary and put him in the stasis pod," the Commander ordered, a smirk on his face.

As the guards dragged Khan from the room, the Commander grinned; Jeris's order had been successful.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise – Shuttlebay**_

The honor guard stood on either side of the landed Vulcan shuttlecraft and reverently saluted as Ambassador Sarek and several of his aides, including Stonn, came off of the diplomatic shuttle with an empty stretcher. Jim and Spock stood perfectly still as the group silently approached their position.

"Ambassador Sarek, your presence on the Enterprise is most welcome," Jim said in an official voice.

Ambassador Sarek gave a nod, "Indeed," he replied tonelessly. "Where is Doctor Phlox's body, Captain?"

"It is in the Enterprise Sickbay under guard, Ambassador," Spock stated tonelessly. "I shall take you."

Sarek raised an eyebrow and looked at Jim, "I'm coming along, Ambassador," Jim explained in a reverent voice as he shifted position to keep his legs from getting stiff. "I need to check on Ensign Chekov."

Narrowing his eyes, Sarek looked to Spock for an explanation, "We rescued Ensign Chekov five days ago from the Starfleet outpost on Delta Vega after he was a prisoner of Khan Noonien Singh," Spock explained tonelessly, gazing at his father. "Khan inflicted severe physical and mental damage…"

"May I visit Ensign Chekov while my aides are tending Doctor Phlox's body?" Sarek asked tonelessly.

Jim nodded, "If Doctor McCoy lets you," he replied calmly. "Ensign Chekov hasn't woken up yet."

"Ambassador Sarek," Arianne said as she suddenly came down the corridor in her dress uniform and smiled at seeing Sarek, Stonn, and the Vulcan aides. "I apologize for not coming sooner…"

Sarek silently nodded his head, "Commander McCoy, it is agreeable to see you again," he replied tonelessly. "I have been told that you are the head counselor on this vessel and that is commendable."

"Thank you, Ambassador," Arianne replied calmly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and…"

Jim cleared his throat, "Want to come with us and see Ensign Chekov?" he asked in a quiet voice.

A shadow of anxiety passed through Arianne's eyes, "I have put my name on the crew visitation schedule and I don't wish to disrupt it," she replied calmly, silently praying that Jim wouldn't press the matter as to why she was so nervous. "When my name comes up on the schedule, then I will go."

Jim's eyes narrowed in concern, "Ambassador, Spock, excuse me a moment," he said, suddenly feeling as if Arianne's request for a meeting was for more than just a chat. "Commander McCoy, walk with me."

Swallowing hard, Arianne silently followed Jim down the corridor, "Arianne, what's wrong?" he asked in a quiet voice, wondering why Arianne seemed so reluctant to visit Pavel. "You can tell me, you know."

"Captain, this is a discussion better had in private," Arianne replied softly. "Let's schedule a meeting."

Jim frowned at the use of his formal title, but nodded, "How about we meet after Ambassador Sarek and his aides take Doctor Phlox's body back to New Vulcan?" he suggested. "In my Ready Room?"

"That will be fine, Captain," Arianne replied somberly, lowering her head so not to meet his gaze.

Jim nodded, but didn't move, "Captain, may I respectfully point out that you do have diplomatic responsibilities at this time?" Arianne said in a professional voice as she looked up. "We will talk at our scheduled meeting later, but the matter of moving Doctor Phlox's body is your priority right now."

"While I'm seeing to the Ambassador, could you please get an update on Ensign Chekov from Doctor McCoy?" Jim asked in an official voice. "I'd like to know when Ensign Chekov should start counseling."

Arianne nodded, "Right away, Captain," she replied, not willing to refuse an order from a superior.

Jim nodded and silently walked back over to Ambassador Sarek, Spock, and the aides while Arianne turned and swiftly made for the nearest turbolift that would take her to Sickbay; her duty was now.

* * *

_**Deneva**_

"Mommy, where are we?" Joachim asked in a quiet voice, huddling in Marla's arms as he was carried off the shuttle and into the small building that served as Deneva's shuttleport. "It looks really weird."

Marla smiled at Joachim as she sat down on a small bench and quickly smoothed Joachim's hair out of his pale face, "We're on Deneva, sweetie," she explained softly. "I got a new job here as an assistant."

"Oh," Joachim replied softly, frowning as he saw Admiral Marcus talking with Dr. Kirk nearby.

Admiral Marcus smiled as Marla approached with Joachim in her arms, "Doctor Kirk, this is Lieutenant Marla McGivers of Starfleet and her son, Joachim," he said in a kind, welcoming voice.

"Welcome to Deneva, Lieutenant McGivers and Joachim," Sam replied politely, offering his hand.

Marla sighed, "I'd return the handshake, sir, but I've got my arms full," she replied softly.

"Please don't call me 'sir,'" Sam replied in an amused voice. "You can call me Doctor Kirk."

Marla nodded as Anthony entered the shuttleport in a Starfleet Science uniform with a duffel bag slung over one shoulder, "Admiral Marcus, I'm ready," Anthony announced in a cheerful voice. "Hi Marla!"

"Hi Doctor Marcus!" Joachim piped up, immediately recognizing Carol's kind brother. "How are you?"

Anthony smiled at the child, "Just fine, Joachim," he replied politely. "Admiral Marcus, I am ready to go."

"All right, you can go on board and join your sister," Admiral Marcus said calmly. "We'll leave soon."

Anthony grinned and walked quickly out of the shuttleport to get on board, "Lieutenant McGivers, I told my wife you and your son were coming," Sam said in a calming voice. "They're just outside the building."

"Sam, I'm right here," Aurelan spoke anxiously as she came over to them with Peter in her arms. "Hello."

Marla offered a nervous smile, "I'm Aurelan Kirk and this is my son, Peter," she explained gently. "I've had a place made up for you and your son in the residences that are offered to all city personnel…"

"Thank you," Marla replied softly, holding Joachim close as she followed Aurelan from the shuttleport.

Sam sighed, "Admiral, what is so important about a simple cargo vessel that you would travel there with two scientists without informing Starfleet?" he asked as he looked at Admiral Marcus. "And why did you bring Lieutenant McGivers and her son here instead of sending a message to Starfleet about them?"

"You ask a lot of questions, Doctor Kirk," Admiral Marcus replied softly. "Curiosity can be dangerous."

Sam's eyes narrowed, "So can losing the trust of one of the best civilian physicians that Starfleet has to work with," he replied in a cold voice. "I've been here for over a year and have been kept in the dark about certain things, always being promised that I'd be given information when the time was right."

Admiral Marcus was quiet for a moment and sighed, "When Lieutenant McGivers was in the Academy, she was attacked by a superhuman who posed as a professor at the Academy," he explained in a somber voice, giving Sam a look not to say anything. "The superhuman is loose in the galaxy and he is most likely heading for the cargo ship in the Ceti Alpha System to get help for himself. We are going to the ship…"

"What if the superhuman comes here?" Sam asked softly, stunned by all that he had just been told.

Admiral Marcus shook his head, "He won't," he replied softly. "Only a few know that McGivers is here."

* * *

**_Sickbay – U.S.S. Enterprise_**

"…Nyet, nyet," Pavel's voice suddenly filtered through Sickbay in an anxious whisper. "Nyet…"

Wondering if Pavel was finally going to wake up, Leonard silently left his office and went into the patient bay only to see that Hikaru was sitting beside the bed staring at Pavel with wide eyes. Tears were coursing down Pavel's pale, bruised face and the monitor's readings were slowly worsening.

"Pavel?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice as he approached the bed. "Pavel, can you hear me?"

Pavel suddenly stopped twitching and his eyes fluttered open, "V-vhere am I?" he asked groggily.

"You're on the Enterprise, Pavel," Arianne spoke up gently as she moved into the patient bay.

Confusion filled Pavel's eyes, "Z-ze Enterprise?" he asked in a confused voice as he coughed and immediately winced. "M-my stomeech hurts zo wery much; I just vant to sleep, but I must…"

"Get some rest, Pavel," Leonard replied firmly as he slipped a breather over Pavel's face. "Rest."

Pavel's eyes suddenly widened as Sarek, his aides, Spock, and Jim came into the patient bay and moved over to a curtained area. The young Russian tried to speak, but his words were muffled by the breather.

"Hey, leave that alone," Leonard said anxiously, sighing as Pavel pushed breather off of his pale face.

Hikaru frowned and Arianne gently took hold of Pavel's foot, "Pavel, what is it?" she asked softly.

"Eez Doktor Phlox okay?" Pavel asked in a barely audible voice, too weak and sore to sit up.

Hikaru immediately looked at the floor while Leonard and Arianne exchanged a worried look, "No, he's not," Leonard replied in a somber voice, silently praying that Pavel wouldn't suffer a breakdown.

Pavel nodded, but didn't move or speak, "Pavel, why don't you get some rest now?" Leonard suggested, deeply troubled by Pavel's lack of an emotional response. "Arianne, Hikaru, I'll stay with him for now."

Hikaru nodded and was about to stand when Spock came into view, "My father is inquiring about Ensign Chekov's condition," Spock stated tonelessly, his gaze shifting from Leonard to the unresponsive Pavel.

"Ensign Chekov just needs quiet and rest right now, Spock," Leonard replied firmly. "He's been…"

Pavel suddenly forced himself into a sitting position, "I hawe…I hawe to apologize," he said in a pain-filled voice as he immediately doubled over in pain. "I vas not a good leetle Starfleet preesoner…"

"Pavel, you need to lie back down before your sutures tear," Leonard whispered gently, shocked at how quickly Pavel was experiencing Stockholm Syndrome despite his serious injuries. "Please, let me help…"

Tears filled Pavel's eyes and he hugged himself protectively. Leonard silently moved away from the bed and over to a small cabinet where he kept medical supplies in case recovering patients had emergencies while Arianne, Hikaru, and Spock remained in the vicinity of Pavel's bed to keep an eye on him.

"Pavel, just lie down and relax," Arianne said in a soothing voice. "A nice sleep will do you good."

Pavel sighed and Arianne gently touched his shoulder, "It's all right," she said in a reassuring voice as she helped the young man to lie back down. "Just take slow breaths and let Doctor McCoy help you."

"No hypospray," Pavel whimpered in a defeated, tired voice. "I do not vant to sleep or be avake…"

Leonard sighed as he came back over to Pavel's bedside with a small syringe, "I'm gonna put this into your dripline and it'll make you feel sleepy," he explained softly, remembering that Pavel had a hypospray bruise on his neck when he was first rescued from Delta Vega. "More sleep will help you."

"Kin I just fall asleep on my own?" Pavel asked in a quiet, tired voice. "Vhere are ve, anyvay?"

Arianne gently patted Pavel's hand, "We're in orbit of New Vulcan so that the Vulcan High Command can take Doctor Phlox's body to the planet for a proper burial," she explained softly, trying to keep her demeanor professional. "They're going to bury him honorably in a ceremony later this afternoon."

"I veesh I could see heem," Pavel spoke in a tired voice. "It hurts to stay avake, but I vish I could…"

Pavel frowned as he suddenly heard footsteps, "Ambassador Sarek's aides are carrying Doctor Phlox's body out of Sickbay on a stretcher," Hikaru explained softly, seeing the distressed look on Pavel's face.

"Lieutenant Sulu, Commander McCoy, Doctor McCoy," Spock spoke tonelessly, stopping at the foot of Pavel's bed while Jim, Sarek and the aides left with Phlox's body. "On behalf of Ambassador Sarek, I am authorized to invite you to the burial ritual for Doctor Phlox; it will be conducted at sunset on the surface of New Vulcan in the city of New Shi'Kahr. There will be a service followed by an evening meal."

Leonard nodded, "I won't be coming, I'm afraid," he replied somberly. "I'm going to sit with Pavel."

Spock's eyes narrowed slightly, "Ensign Chekov is awake?" he asked in a slightly curious tone.

"Ze keptin vas too busy to be told," Pavel spoke in a weak voice. "I deed not vant to be a bozzer…"

Leonard scowled as Pavel suddenly broke off in a coughing fit and gagged, "Easy, easy, easy," Leonard said in an anxious voice as he grabbed the medical tricorder off a nearby tray and scanned him.

"My chest hurts," Pavel said in a tired voice as he struggled to stay awake. "Kin I please go to sleep?"

Leonard nodded and held out the breather, "If you wear this, yes," he replied in a firm tone.

Pavel gave a brief nod and closed his eyes just as Leonard slipped the breather back over his pale, badly bruised face, "Probably picked up pneumonia in that deathtrap of an outpost or in the shuttle," Leonard growled in an exasperated voice. "Temperature's up and I should do a scan of his chest. Arianne, will…?"

"Will I help you?" Arianne asked gently, cutting him off. "Yes, Len, I'll help keep Pavel calm for you."

Leonard nodded and silently activated the surgical frame, sighing as Arianne gently stroked Pavel's hair.

* * *

"Sam, what are you still doing in the office?" Aurelan asked in a concerned voice as she came into Sam's office and found him at his desk, working at his computer. "I settled Marla and Joachim into their home and Marla was kind enough to watch Peter for me. I thought you said that after Marcus left that we'd…"

Sam sighed, "I don't entirely trust Admiral Marcus, Aurelan," he replied in an anxious voice. "He said that their mission was to contain some sort of threat that Starfleet had previous knowledge about and that Lieutenant McGivers was impacted, so she was brought here for her and her son's safety. I want to know why Starfleet would put us in potential danger now instead of dealing with the threat years ago."

"Admiral Marcus gave you orders, Sam," Aurelan spoke softly. "How can you go against those?"

Sam's eyes narrowed, "I'm not some unruly Starfleet officer," he replied in a concerned voice as he quickly typed out a message. "I'm a civilian doctor who was gracious enough to come to Starfleet and work for them instead of staying in Atlanta. Now that information's being hidden, however, I can't entirely trust Admiral Marcus or any orders that he gave me. I'm going to message President Pike."

"What can President Pike do about the situation from Earth, Sam?" Aurelan asked nervously as she sat down in the visitor's chair. "The most he can do is order a ship to come investigate and that would…"

Sam removed his hands from the keyboard and sighed, "It would mean trouble for Lieutenant McGivers and her son," he replied in a troubled voice. "Maybe we could just call a ship to come here by itself?"

A thought suddenly came to Sam's mind, "The Enterprise," he said in a knowing voice, knowing full well that Jim was probably due to take the ship out if it wasn't already out. "I'll send a message to them."

Aurelan nodded and stood up, "I hope they can help," she replied softly. "For all our sakes."

* * *

**_S.S. Botany Bay Cargo Ship – Ceti Alpha System_**

A wave of dizziness washed over Charlie Evans as he opened his eyes and slowly got to his feet, horrified to see that the main computer had taken damage when the ship had been unexpectedly fired upon.

"Cargo vessel, prepare to be boarded," a brisk voice spoke over the intercom. "You will surrender…"

Charlie gasped as he activated the screen and saw a Romulan Bird of Prey in view, "I wish I didn't have to go through this horrible stuff and I wish my family could be safe from harm," he said in an anxious voice, worried that the cryotubes could suffer damage if the ship were to fire another round at them.

Suddenly, several Romulans transported on to the ship and Charlie froze in terror, gasping when he felt himself slipping into oblivion, "Where did he go?" the Romulan Commander barked angrily.

"There are no other vessels in the area, Commander," one of the Romulan guards spoke nervously.

The Commander scoffed and opened his communicator, "Beam Khan's cryotube on to the ship and secure it," he barked in a commanding voice. "Jeris has ordered us to stay in the vicinity of the ship for the time being under cloak. Khan will be with his family, but none of them will post a threat to us."

"What of the blood, Commander?" another guard asked as the cryotube suddenly materialized.

Scoffing, the Commander gazed at Khan's frozen form, "Leave it to rot with these corpses," he barked commandingly as he moved over to the computer and noticed a message on the screen. "It seems a ship is coming to investigate the distress signal that that boy sent before he disappeared. We should wait for them and perhaps the reason for this ship will come with it. Jeris wants to know more about Khan…"

The guards exchanged looks and the Commander smiled, "We'll wait for them," he finished cunningly.

* * *

**_Bridge – U.S.S. Enterprise_**

Arianne sighed as she stepped off the turbolift and saw Hawkins, Sulu, Bailey, Spock, Scotty, and the other officers at their stations. Each officer gave her a kind smile as she passed them, intending on going to the Captain's Ready Room and explaining where she thought Khan might be; how would Jim react?

Swallowing hard, Arianne silently pressed the door chime, "Come in," Jim's voice replied instantly.

Arianne silently clasped her hands together and entered the room, surprised to see Jim sitting at his desk with two mugs in his hands, "Hey," he replied in a kind voice as Arianne approached the desk.

"Captain Kirk, I have come to you with information about Khan that I think you should know and it might explain why he kidnapped Pavel," Arianne said in a solemn voice, sitting down in the chair across from Jim before looking into his eyes. "As you know, Andrei Chekov died in September of 2257 at the hands of Professor Khan and not long after Professor Khan fled, Cadet Marla McGivers came to see me…"

Jim raised an eyebrow, "Marla McGivers?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Wasn't she his TA?"

"Actually, she was also close to him personally," Arianne replied somberly. "Anyway, Captain, Marla confessed that she had been impregnated with Khan's child before he fled. When I attempted to contact Starfleet Security, she attacked me and was arrested shortly thereafter. Doctor Puri later talked me into authorizing her transfer to the Alpha Centauri colony as a student when she was going there for safety."

Jim nodded and offered Arianne one of the mugs, which she took, "Alpha Centauri's run by Admiral Marcus and his family, right?" he asked in a concerned voice. "It's really close to Deneva, I think."

"Jim, I should have been more upfront with you before, but Doctor Puri told me to keep it confidential from everyone but my father," Arianne replied anxiously. "If you have lost all your trust in me, I'll…"

Jim's eyes widened in surprise, "That will never happen," he replied firmly. "Since you've told me this, we now have a place to start looking for Khan. We can simply go to Alpha Centauri after we're done at New Vulcan, but I'll also send a message to Pike to make sure that he's on board with my idea."

"You're not angry with me, Captain?" Arianne asked in a shocked voice. "I thought you would be."

Shaking his head, Jim took a sip of tea, "Never," he replied reassuringly. "After the services on New Vulcan are finished, we'll simply set a course for Alpha Centauri and take things from there, all right?"

"Yes sir," Arianne replied softly as she took a sip of her tea. "I guess I worried myself for nothing."

Jim nodded and his eyes softened as Arianne began to cry quietly, deeply overwhelmed from all of it.

* * *

Stiffness in his neck was the first thing Leonard felt as he opened his eyes and realized that he had fallen asleep at the lab table where he had been waiting for results of Pavel's tests. He slowly sat up and as he massaged his neck, he saw Zachary wander into the Sickbay with Charlie, who was holding a card.

Curious as to why Zachary and Charlie were sneaking into Sickbay instead of in the Rec Room with Yeoman Rand and Tonia, Leonard quickly grabbed the printout of Pavel's results and stood up, "Zachary, Charlie, what are you two doing in here?" he called out as he left the med lab. "You two should be…"

Leonard went silent as he saw Charlie and Zachary standing at the foot of the biobed where Pavel lay sound asleep, "Papa, where's Doctor Phlox?" Zachary asked softly, gazing at Pavel. "I wanna see him."

"Doctor Phlox's body was taken to New Vulcan for burial, Zachary," Leonard replied gently.

Zachary nodded and stared at Pavel's sleeping form, "Is Uncle Pavel dead too?" he asked worriedly.

"Uncle Pavel got beat up by a bad guy," Charlie spoke up. "We're gonna go chasing the bad guy."

Leonard frowned and made a mental note to learn what the officers and crewmen were talking about when children were in the vicinity and put a stop to it, "I wanted to say goodbye to Doctor Phlox," Zachary said in a mournful voice as his eyes filled with tears. "It's not fair that he died and I didn't…"

A faint, muffled groan suddenly filled the air and Pavel's eyes fluttered open, "Uncle Pavel, you're alive!" Charlie spoke up in an excited voice as he took Pavel's limp hand. "Can you get out of Sickbay soon?"

"Charlie, go easy on your Uncle Pavel," Leonard said in a gentle voice. "He's still recovering."

Pavel blinked and sighed, but didn't pull his hand away, "Charlie, Zachary, why aren't you in the Rec Room with Janice, Tonia, Lorian, Jo, George, and Kathy?" Leonard asked in a concerned parental voice.

"Tonia's afraid of me and Janice helps Charlie a lot," Zachary replied softly. "I get my work done so fast."

Leonard's gaze softened as Charlie released Pavel's hand and promptly gave Zachary a tight hug, "Let's go make a present for Uncle Pavel!" Charlie said in an excited voice. "We can go around the ship…"

"Hold it, you little explorers," Leonard spoke up firmly. "You two can hang out in my office, okay?"

Charlie grinned, "Papa keeps candy in a drawer in his desk," he whispered to Zachary. "Come on!"

Leonard rolled his eyes as Zachary and Charlie ran off to his office, "Ze children lowe you," Pavel spoke up in a faint, muffled voice as he looked up at Leonard. "Zey are so…vonderful to see and so eager."

"I have your test results and you've got bacterial pneumonia on top of everything else, but it's treatable with antibiotics," Leonard explained in a concerned voice. "Do you think you want to try some water?"

Pavel shook his head and gazed up at the ceiling for only a moment before his eyes filled with tears and he promptly closed them, as if he were drifting between being awake and being trapped in flashbacks.

Letting out a sigh, Leonard walked over to the medical cupboard to prepare Pavel's antibiotics and couldn't help but wonder if he should recommend that Pavel should be either left on New Vulcan or sent to Earth to finish recovering, as Khan had done some serious damage in a short span of time.

Suddenly, Pavel screamed in agony, "NYET!" he screamed, arching his back as if he were being tortured.

Leonard turned, hurried back to the bed with the antibiotics, and quickly activated the portable stasis field just as Pavel tried to move, "It's okay," he said in a calming voice. "You're on the Enterprise…"

"I em sorry," Pavel replied in an apologetic voice. "Ze flashbacks are part of ze recowery process, no?"

Leonard frowned, but sighed, "You don't need to apologize, but you also have to understand that you aren't responsible for what's happened to you," he replied in a calm voice as he hooked up the drip box of antibiotics. "You also need to know that you've got a great deal of people who care about you and want to see you recover from this experience, no matter how hard it is or how long it takes you to."

"I do not know eef I kin," Pavel replied softly, his eyes downcast. "Eet messed me up wery badly."

Leonard nodded, "Would you like me to see if I can arrange for President Pike to call you on the vid-screen while everyone else is down at the service?" he asked, unaware that Arianne had come into Sickbay and was in the office with Charlie and Zachary waiting to talk to Leonard and Pavel.

"Pavel, why don't you rest some more for now?" Leonard gently suggested. "I'll wake you in a bit."

Pavel nodded, but didn't close his eyes and Leonard moved away to give Pavel space, "…Mommy, Uncle Pavel's really sick and hurt, isn't he?" Leonard heard Zachary asked softly. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"Zachary, Charlie, Janice is on her way here with Joanna and Kathy," Arianne spoke up in a parental voice as she looked at the two boys. "Joanna's going to take you all back to our family quarters."

Charlie nodded, "Len, I'm going to the surface with Jim and Spock for Doctor Phlox's memorial service," Arianne explained softly, gazing at Leonard. "I'll come back as early as is deemed appropriate, okay?"

"Where's Jim?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice. "Are you meeting him in the transporter room?"

* * *

Jim, meanwhile, was in his family quarters and silently putting his dress uniform on while he tried to make sense of everything that had happened in the last several days. The picture of him T'Pol, Lorian, and George sat on his dresser along with a photo of him, Lorian, and George that had been taken just the year before during a light camping trip to the Mojave Desert; he was really lucky to have a family.

Pavel didn't have any biological family left, Jim thought bitterly as his eyes travelled to the picture of the senior staff and their children that had been taken Christmas Eve 2263, "Father?" a voice asked softly.

Jim turned and saw Lorian standing behind him with a bag slung over his shoulder, "I informed Yeoman Rand that I was unwell and would work on my assignments in my quarters," Lorian stated tonelessly as he set his bag on the dresser. "While you are at the service, I believe I will partake of some rest."

"I don't like that you're having sleeping problems," Jim replied in a concerned voice as he gently felt Lorian's head. "You rest while I'm gone, but when I return, I want you to talk to Commander McCoy."

Lorian nodded and Jim gently clapped his shoulder, "Use my bed," Jim said in a gentle voice. "All right?"

"Yes Father," Lorian replied as he walked over to the bed and sat down. "George is still at school…"

Jim nodded and as he left the bedroom, Lorian laid down and immediately curled into a tight ball.

* * *

"I can't believe the Captain is making people go down to New Vulcan to mourn some Denobulan doctor," Stiles grumbled as he secured the collar of his dress uniform before turning to the Mess Hall replicator to get another drink. "Vulcans are bad enough to be around, but Denobulans are…"

Christine silently cleared her throat, "You're representing the Enterprise, Stiles," she replied softly.

Bailey, Tomlinson, Martine, and Finney all looked up from their drinks at Stiles, "I didn't ask to go on this away mission, Chapel," Stiles snapped in an aggravated voice as a martini appeared on the pad, he picked it up, and took a sip. "Don't act all high and mighty because you're representing Medical."

"Nobody's making you go, you know," Bailey replied in a cross voice. "You could always stay behind."

Stiles scoffed and took another drink, unaware of the fact that Scotty and Spock had come in to collect anyone who was coming down to the service, "Are ye drinking on duty, mister?" Scotty asked angrily.

"I'm off duty til 1700 hours," Stiles scoffed as he turned and saw Scotty and Spock standing there.

Spock raised an eyebrow, "The Captain would be most displeased to see one of his officers partaking of alcoholic beverages before proceeding to the memorial service," he stated tonelessly. "It is my judgment, Mister Stiles, that consuming alcohol has made you unfit to attend the service."

Stiles shrugged, "I didn't want to go anyway," he replied softly as he sipped his martini. "I've never liked Denobulans and Vulcans look too much like Romulans for me to be comfortable around them."

"That's no excuse to be drinking before yer duty shift, lad," Scotty said in a gentle voice as he held his hand out and gave Stiles a knowing look. "Why don't you give me the glass and go sober up?"

Stiles was quiet for a moment and then silently handed the glass over to Scotty, "Go to your quarters and stay there til I get back, all right, lad?" Scotty suggested firmly. "I'll come talk to ye then."

Stiles nodded and left the room with his gaze directed at the floor. A quick look from Scotty prompted Bailey, Tomlinson, Martine, and Finney to all leave, knowing that they should get back to their duties.

"Mister Spock, don't take Stiles's comments personally," Scotty said in an apologetic voice. "Stiles doesn't have much love for Romulans; he hasn't liked them ever since the Battle of Vulcan."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "I do not take things personally, as you say," he replied tonelessly.

"Aye," Scotty replied even though he didn't fully believe Spock. "Well, let's get going."

Making a mental note to look up Stiles's service record later so he could understand the younger man's aggression towards him, Spock offered a brief nod and silently followed Scotty from the Mess Hall.

* * *

_**Memoriam Desert - New Vulcan**_

Jim, Spock, Arianne, Scotty, Christine, Nyota, Hikaru, and a nervous Bailey silently stepped out of the shuttle that they had taken to the surface instead of transporting. All of them were in their dress uniforms and had been briefed by Spock about proper etiquette for Vulcan funeral rituals.

The group followed a path that was lined with white rocks and small flowers up a small hill to an area that contained several small rows of small crosses on either side of a carefully manicured dirt path.

At the far end of the path, a large casket was surrounded by Sarek, T'Pau, Stonn, and other Vulcan Elders who had aided in helping Phlox endure his exile from Earth, "Captain Kirk, you and your delegation honor New Vulcan and Doctor Phlox's memory with your presence," T'Pau said in a hallowed voice as she came over to Jim and the others. "I do not see all of your senior staff present, however…"

"My apologies, Lady T'Pau," Jim replied respectfully. "Doctor McCoy remained on board the Enterprise and is in Sickbay taking care of Ensign Chekov. Ensign Chekov was abducted by a man named Khan…"

T'Pau offered a brief nod and silently walked over to Jim, "Captain Kirk, Commander McCoy, I trust you are healing from your own experiences that were similar to that of Ensign Chekov?" she asked softly.

Jim said nothing, but Arianne nodded and briefly bowed her head in reverence, "Yes, Lady T'Pau," she replied in a reverent voice, relieved that she had been able to move past it. "Thank you for asking."

"We shall proceed with the ceremony," T'Pau ordered tonelessly as she turned and walked back to the group gathered around Phlox's casket. "Those attending the ceremony, please come forward."

Jim, Spock, Arianne, Nyota, Scotty, Christine, Nyota, Hikaru, and Bailey all came forward and completed the circle around the closed casket. There was a heavy silence and then T'Pau began speaking in Vulcan.

* * *

"Pavel, I've got President Pike on the vid-feed and it's patched into the computer by your bed," Pavel heard Leonard's voice say in a gentle tone. "I know you're tired and if you'd rather sleep, I can…"

Pavel slowly opened his eyes, "Nyet, I vant to do zomeseeing ozzer zan sleep," he replied weakly, cringing as he turned his head and saw Leonard standing by the bedside computer. "Please."

Leonard nodded, pressed a button on the computer, and sighed as President Pike's face appeared on the screen, "Prezeedent Pike," Pavel spoke in a faint voice. "How are you and your family doeeing?"

"We're all fine, Pavel," President Pike replied reassuringly. "I want to know how you're doing."

Pavel frowned, "I do not know yet," he replied in as polite a voice as he could manage being so weak.

"Pavel, it's okay to feel angry or upset about what happened," President Pike said in a calm voice.

Leonard frowned as Pavel nodded and blinked tiredly, "Kin…you tell me vat Michael has been up to een school?" Pavel asked in a faint voice, struggling to stay awake. "He has alvays been a bright boy."

President Pike was silent for a moment and Leonard moved out of view so that Pavel would feel more comfortable talking freely, "…I felt like I vas going to die, sir," Leonard heard Pavel say in a weak voice as he moved into his office and sat at his desk. "Vhen you vere held hostage by Nero, how deed eet feel?"

Leonard sighed and silently logged on to his email account to pass time until Pavel and Pike were done talking. An email marked 'Urgent' from Dr. Bashir immediately appeared and silently, he clicked on it.

_Leonard,_

_Your test results turned up some abnormal cells. You need to have a full body scan done right away._

_Tali Bashir, M.D._

Leonard's blood ran cold and he quickly closed the message before pressing a few buttons on his desktop computer that would connect him to the hospital on New Vulcan. He was surprised when an aged Vulcan clad in a robe sporting a Medical symbol appeared on the screen and gave a nod to him.

"I was wondering if you could help me," Leonard said in a quiet voice. "I need a body scan done."

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, "I had a tumor on my thyroid that was removed and biopsied a while back and some abnormal cells were found," Leonard explained. "Can you help me?"

"There are adequate machines at our Medical Centre to conduct a scan in search of radiation induced tumors," the Vulcan doctor replied tonelessly. "I will provide you with the transport co-ordinates."

Nodding, Leonard stood up, "Send them to my private PADD," he said in a somber voice. "See you…"

The screen went black and Leonard sighed; he could sneak out of Sickbay and go to the New Vulcan Medical Centre while Pavel was talking with Pike and nobody would be the wiser. As Leonard slipped out of Sickbay, he could hear Pavel and Pike still talking and hopefully they would talk for a while yet.

"Daddy?"

Leonard froze as he saw Joanna standing in the corridor with a stylus in her hand, "Jo, can you please sit with Pavel for a while?" he asked in a nervous voice. "I have something I need to take care of."

Joanna nodded and stared after her father's retreating form with a frown on her young face.

* * *

Nearly two hours later, Leonard walked back into Sickbay and found Joanna sitting at Pavel's bedside while Pavel slept with the computer right next to the bed. A covered dish sat on the bedside tray.

"Mom had supper beamed up for you, but she and the others won't be back until dark," Joanna explained, giving her father a smile. "Pavel decided to go back to sleep about half an hour after you left, so I talked with Grandfather Pike for a while before he went to have dinner with Grandma and Michael."

Leonard nodded and gazed up at the overhead monitor, "Tonia and Janice are having dinner with Lorian, George, Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary," Joanna explained softly. "I don't like Tonia much, though, as she thinks I'm a freak and a spy because I spent many years on Romulus. I'll get something in a little while."

"Go and grab something from the replicator in my office right now, Joanna," Leonard said in a firm, but gentle voice as he gazed at his eldest daughter. "I'll eat and keep an eye on Pavel for a little while."

Even though Joanna wanted to stay, she silently stood, hugged her father, and went into the CMO office to get some dinner and relax, "Pavel, do you want to share some dinner with me?" Leonard asked softly.

Pavel, however, remained asleep and Leonard sighed as he self-consciously began to massage his throat in an attempt to feel for more lumps. It didn't take him long before he felt a solid lump on his thyroid gland and the thought of possibly having cancer caused by radiation made him sick to his stomach.

"Is zere cancer?" Leonard heard Pavel's faint voice ask. "De ze radiation do more damage to you?"

Leonard looked down and saw that Pavel's eyes were open, "I had to get another scan done," he replied softly. "That's where I was; down on New Vulcan getting a scan and the results were sent off to Earth."

Pavel nodded, "Now, come on, let's have some of this Vulcan food that Arianne sent to me for dinner," Leonard said in an insistent voice as he opened the container. "I don't want you to worry about me."

* * *

"According to the cargo vessel's databanks, an Admiral Marcus of Earth Starfleet quarantined this vessel several years ago after a group of Russian scientists led by Andrei Chekov abducted occupants of two of the pods for experimentation purposes," the Commander explained to the intrigued looking Centurion as they met within the safety of the Centurion's quarters.

The Centurion looked intrigued as he looked up at the Commander from his desk, "One of the occupants was Khan, no doubt," he replied in a regal voice. "However, the name of the other is not listed; it only says that two tubes were taken from the ship."

"Jeris will find this information useful," the Commander said softly. "Help has yet to arrive and when they do, we will capture the ship and make the occupants tell us what they know of this cargo ship. Maybe they can be used to our advantage."

* * *

Please read and review!


	8. Demands and Hidden Danger

Charlie Evans opened his eyes and immediately he gasped at seeing blue sky, "Doctor Kirk!" he suddenly heard an anxious voice say as footsteps approach. "Doctor Kirk, this kid just slammed into the ground!"

"What?!" Charlie heard a male voice ask in a concerned voice. "Go get a stretcher right now!"

Charlie flinched when he saw someone hovering over him, "You don't need to be scared, okay?" Sam said in a gentle, reassuring voice, seeing that the strange boy was terrified. "A stretcher's coming…"

"Where am I?" Charlie asked in a terrified voice as he slowly sat up. "I was on a cargo ship…"

Sam paled as another medic came running towards them with a folded stretcher under his arm, "A cargo ship where?" he asked in a concerned voice as he knelt down next to the boy. "Do you know?"

"I think it was in the Ceti Alpha System," Charlie replied softly. "These guys with pointed ears showed up and dumped off a tube. I was scared and wished that I was somewhere else, then I disappeared."

Sam's eyes widened, "Romulans," he muttered underneath his breath. "What's your name, kid?"

"Charlie Evans, sir," Charlie Evans replied anxiously. "I've been living on the cargo ship all my life…"

Sam nodded and looked to the medic, "Charlie, can you go with Doctor Soran here, please?" he asked, knowing he needed to comm Admiral Marcus and warn him about the Romulans. "Let me help you."

Charlie looked nervous, but allowed Sam to help him stand, "Go with Doctor Soran and he'll take care of you," Sam said in a gentle voice, nodding at his El-Aurian colleague. "Doctor Soran, I bet Lieutenant McGivers, Joachim, and Saavik could use some company after you make sure Charlie isn't hurt at all."

"Of course, Doctor Kirk," Dr. Soran replied with a bow of his head. "Mister Evans, please follow me."

As Dr. Soran led Charlie off towards the buildings, Sam turned and ran off as fast as he could towards the Communications building to warn Admiral Marcus of the Romulans lying in wait for his ship's arrival.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise – Orbit of New Vulcan**_

"Now, I want you to come back if you're feeling off at all," Leonard said in a concerned voice as he gazed at Pavel, who was sitting on the edge of the biobed in sweats, slippers, and a loose sweatshirt. "Are you sure you don't want me or one of the nurses to get you a wheelchair? I know I said you could walk…"

Pavel sighed, "Nyet, I vill be fine as long as I take eet slow," he replied in a tired voice. "Senk you."

Before Leonard could reply, the doors slid open and Jim entered the room, "Keptin, vat can I do for you?" Pavel asked in a tired, but very professional voice. "I hawen't given my statement to Security…"

"Pavel, we're on a mini shoreleave until we get more orders," Jim explained gently. "Scotty's manning the Bridge and Spock, Nyota, Arianne, Joanna, Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary all went down to the planet with a pile of other officers and crewmen. I thought I'd come and help you get to your quarters."

Pavel looked slightly surprised, but said nothing, "Bones, where's the wheelchair?" Jim asked softly.

"Keptin, I do not vant one," Pavel replied, quickly looking at the floor. "I kin valk wery slowly."

Jim looked surprised, but said nothing, "I hawe been talking vith ze counselor and she says I need to say vhen I do and do not vant sometheeng," Pavel explained in a nervous voice. "I hawe ze right to choose."

"Pavel, if you really don't want a wheelchair, you don't have to have one," Jim replied reassuringly.

Pavel slowly stood up and immediately leaned on the biobed for support, "I seenk I need to seet down," he said in a pain-filled voice, unaware that Leonard had grabbed a wheelchair from nearby. "Please."

"It's all right, Pavel," Leonard said in a reassuring voice. "I got you a wheelchair, so just have a seat."

Pavel sighed as he sank into the wheelchair, "C'mon, Pavel, let's get you out of here," Jim mused gently.

Leonard silently watched as Jim wheeled Pavel out of Sickbay and then he disappeared into the safety of his office, locking the door behind him. He sat at the computer, logged on, and sighed when he saw an email message from the Vulcan healer who had given him the scan at the medical center the other day.

Swallowing hard, Leonard quickly initiated a video call with the doctor, "Doctor McCoy," Dr. T'Pan replied tonelessly as he appeared on the screen. "I trust you received my message?"

"Yes, I did," Leonard replied in a somber voice. "Is there any way I can do treatment on board for now?"

Dr. T'Pan gave a nod, "If you transport to the Medical Center, I will provide you with the necessary supplies so you are able to undergo treatment on board the Enterprise," he replied tonelessly.

"I just have to make a quick call and then I'll come down," Leonard replied in an anxious voice, fully intending on contacting President Pike and seeing if he could send a second doctor to the Enterprise.

Dr. T'Pan nodded, "I will see you in a short time," he replied tonelessly before ending the call.

* * *

"Mom, can we talk?" Joanna asked in a soft voice as she approached the patch of grass where Arianne and Nyota were sitting, chatting as they watched Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary play in the water while Spock quietly sat on the beach, watching as Amanda came back and forth out of the shallower area.

Arianne nodded and smiled as Joanna sat down next to her, "I want to join Starfleet once I'm done high school, but I also want to go to college," Joanna explained softly. "You and Dad are in Starfleet and since I can speak Romulan, I think Starfleet would be the best place for me, but would they accept a high…"

"Jo, take a breath," Arianne replied with a smile. "Why don't you do some Starfleet preparation courses after you're finished your high school courses to see if it's what fits you best? Your Grandpa Pike can send you the work if you want to try it. Have you thought about what you want to do in Starfleet?"

Joanna was quiet for a moment, "I want to either do Communications or Medical," she replied in a nervous voice as she gazed at her mother and Nyota. "I wanna be like you and dad when I grow up."

"You want to be like me, Joanna?" Arianne asked in a shocked voice. "I'm not much of a role model…"

Joanna and Nyota looked surprised, "Mom, that's a load of crap," Joanna replied softly. "You really are."

"Arianne, Joanna's got a point," Nyota piped up gently. "You've done a lot of remarkable things."

Arianne sighed, "I guess that's true in a way," she replied gently. "I have four beautiful children and your father is such an amazingly patient, loving individual. I also have a wonderful family in my fellow crew."

"Mommy, Joanna, come join us in the water!" Kathy called out in an excited voice. "It's so fun!"

Arianne looked at Joanna and then at Nyota, "You two go ahead," Nyota replied reassuringly.

Nyota silently watched as Arianne and Joanna left their wallets, jackets, and communicators beside her before they got up and joined Charlie, Zachary, and Kathy in the water. Letting out a sigh of contentment, Nyota smiled as Spock and Amanda came back over to where she was sitting. A moment later, Arianne brought Joanna, Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary out of the water and over to the trio.

"I just remembered that I have to meet with a member of the crew very soon, so I have to get back on board, but I'm sure the kids still want to spend some time on the beach," Arianne explained gently.

Nyota smiled, "I can stay with them and Joanna's old enough to help me," she replied gently.

"I must also return to the ship and allow Mister Scott an opportunity to partake of some shore leave while there is opportunity to do so," Spock stated tonelessly. "He has been manning the Bridge."

Kathy silently clung to Joanna, as did Charlie, "You can stay down here for another half hour and then come back to the ship with Aunt Nyota and Joanna, okay?" Arianne said, smiling at her four children.

Charlie and Kathy nodded, but Zachary shrugged, as if he didn't care about what was going on, "Okay, I'll see you all in a while," Arianne said in a gentle voice. "Behave yourselves for Aunt Nyota and Joanna."

* * *

"Here we are, Pavel," Jim said in a gentle voice as he gently pushed the wheelchair into Pavel's quarters and frowned at how neat and sparsely decorated the quarters were. "What do you want to do first?"

Pavel didn't reply and Jim quickly looked at him, smiling when he saw that the young Ensign had fallen asleep in the wheelchair, "Pavel, wake up," Jim whispered gently. "We're at your quarters."

"Oh," Pavel replied in a groggy voice as he opened his eyes. "I could not help myself, sir. I vas wery…"

Jim nodded and offered his hands, "Lorian, Father's back," he suddenly heard George's voice say.

"Oh, hello," Pavel said in a quiet voice as Lorian and George came out of the bedroom. "Vat are you…?"

Lorian swallowed hard, "It is my fault you were hurt, sir," he replied tonelessly. "I thought I would help."

Pavel frowned, "Eet vas not your fault," he said in a tired voice. "Vhy do you not call me Unkel Pawel?"

"Uncle Pavel, we made your bed all comfortable and Lorian replicated you some food and drink!" George spoke up in a slightly excited tone. "Father said that he was bringing you here today."

Pavel nodded and sighed sleepily, "Captain Kirk, you're receiving a Priority One message from Deneva," a voice suddenly spoke over the intercom. "It's a Doctor Sam Kirk; he is insisting on speaking with you."

"Keptin, I am quite all right to get into bed," Pavel spoke up tiredly. "Your brozzer is wery important."

Jim sighed, walked over to the intercom, and tapped it, "Patch it through to Ensign Chekov's computer," he said in an official voice. "I'm down here with my sons and we're getting Ensign Chekov's settled."

There was silence and Jim walked over to Pavel's computer just in time to see it activate and Sam's face appear on the screen, "Sam?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Why are you contacting the Enterprise?"

"Jim, I was hoping you were somewhere where we could talk privately," Sam replied anxiously.

Jim nodded, "Father, I can assist Ensign Chekov to bed," Lorian spoke up tonelessly. "I am capable."

"Sam, give me a couple of minutes to get back to my quarters," Jim replied. "Then we can talk."

Sam sighed impatiently, "Jim, it can't wait a couple of minutes," he replied firmly. "Right now."

"Keptin, I am all right," Pavel spoke in a tired voice. "You should go speak vith your family."

Making a mental note to lecture Sam about proper protocol for contacting ships, Jim sighed and nodded as he left Pavel's quarters, "A meal is on a tray in your bedroom, Uncle Pavel," Lorian explained in a semi-gentle voice as Pavel slowly got up out of his wheelchair. "Would you like assistance walking?"

"Senk you, Loreean," Pavel replied in a tired voice, self-consciously hugging himself as he followed Lorian and George into the bedroom where his bed had been turned down and a tray of food sat on a portable table beside the bed. He slowly walked over to the bed and sat down in front of the tray.

Lorian looked at George, "I wish to speak with Uncle Pavel alone, brother," he stated tonelessly.

"I will return to our quarters and keep myself occupied until Father is done with his call," George replied tonelessly, shrugging his head as he silently left the bedroom. "I hope you feel better soon, Uncle Pavel."

Lorian silently sat on the bed next to Pavel, "I will remain while you eat," he explained tonelessly.

* * *

"Sam, what is it?" Jim asked as he looked at the screen holding his brother's face. "What's wrong?"

Sam swallowed hard, "Before I called you, I tried to reach Admiral Marcus, but he didn't respond so I'm assuming he's in transit to the Ceti Alpha System or already at the ship," he said in an anxious voice.

"Sam, what ship's in the Ceti Alpha System?" Jim asked in a confused voice. "That's uncharted territory."

Sam sighed, "It's officially uncharted, but people connected to Starfleet have been in the system and both Alpha Centauri and Deneva are right on the system's borders," he explained in an anxious voice as he brushed hair out of his face. "Anyway, Jim, there's a cargo ship of superhuman individuals in the middle of that systems and a lot of them are in cryostasis, but a kid from the ship just appeared on Deneva out of thin air. He said that Romulans are patrolling the ship that the Marcus's are headed to."

"Patrolling?" Jim asked in a surprised voice. "What would Romulans want with a cargo ship?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know," he replied nervously. "Maybe Charlie or Saavik could answer that…"

"Wait, who's Saavik?" Jim asked in a confused voice. "How many people do you have on Deneva…"

Sam sighed, "I'd feel better if the Enterprise could just come to Deneva and I could explain everything just once," he replied in an exasperated voice. "Would it be so difficult for you to give that order?"

"Sam, I have to get clearance for that kind of thing," Jim replied crossly. "The only orders I had were to come to New Vulcan and then wait for more orders. I have to get clearance from Starfleet Command…"

Sam sighed and shook his head, "Jim, Admiral Marcus's ship isn't equipped for a fight with a Romulan Bird of Prey and his son can't mentally handle any sort of disruption to routine," he replied in a concerned voice. "Admiral Marcus and both of his children would end up tortured to death…"

Suddenly, Jim's computer beeped, "Hang on, Sam," he said in an anxious voice. "Pike's on the vid feed."

Sam nodded and kept quiet as Jim quickly opened a new vid screen, revealing President Pike's face on the screen, "Captain Kirk, stand by at New Vulcan to receive additional personnel in approximately four days," President Pike said in a commanding voice. "Doctor Piper's going to be shipping out tomorrow."

"Now, wait just a minute!" Sam piped up angrily. "With all due respect, President Pike, you want the Enterprise to sit merrily in orbit of New Vulcan for four more days while Admiral Marcus is heading to a ship in the Ceti Alpha system that is being watched by a Romulan Bird of Prey?! That's preposterous!"

President Pike looked concerned, "Well, hello to you too, Doctor Kirk," he replied stiffly. "What are…?"

"I'm trying to keep Admiral Marcus and his family from walking into a trap, but the kid who landed on Deneva out of thin air is too shaken up to tell me more than he already has," Sam snapped, his blood pressure and anger rising. "I need Enterprise to come to Deneva and then go to that cargo ship!"

Jim massaged his forehead in exasperation, "Captain Kirk, your orders are to depart for Deneva as soon as possible and I'll send Doctor Piper to catch up with you," President Pike spoke in a tone of defeat.

"Thank you," Sam replied in a relieved voice. "I'll see the Enterprise as quickly as possible, then."

As Sam disconnected, Jim frowned, "Why is Doctor Piper being sent here?" he asked quietly.

"You have your orders, Captain Kirk," President Pike replied firmly. "Contact me from Deneva."

Jim frowned and stood up as the screen went black, "Bones?" he asked, tapping his intercom.

Silence greeted Jim and he scoffed as George came into the room, "Father?" George asked softly.

Jim sighed, "Yes kiddo?" he asked softly, feeling a headache coming on. "What do you need, son?"

"I just came to work on my schoolwork while Lorian is helping Ensign Chekov," George replied quietly.

Jim nodded, quickly tapped out a message officially recalling all crewmembers on shore leave to the ship, and sent it before he came around the desk, "It'll take some time for the people down on the planet to get back to the ship, so why don't we work on your reading?" he suggested in a gentle voice as he moved to the couch, sat down, and patted the seat beside him. "Have you been practicing?"

George silently took the PADD out of his pocket and brought it over to Jim, "I am making a strenuous effort," he replied softly as he sat on the couch next to his father. "I am much better with numbers."

"Well, in time you'll be great at both," Jim replied calmly. "Now, where did you last leave off?"

* * *

The doorbell chimed and Arianne, who had changed from her casual attire back into her Starfleet uniform, looked up at the door from the deep chair she was sitting in, "Come in," she replied.

Arianne smiled when Stiles came into the counseling office with Scotty at his heels, "Mister Stiles, Commander Scott, hello," she said in a professional voice. "How are you both doing today?"

"I guess I should explain my hostility towards anything that resembles a Romulan so I don't end up being written up by Commander Spock," Stiles stated, fidgeting nervously as the doors slid closed. "I…"

Arianne gestured to the chairs, "Scotty, Mister Stiles, please make yourselves comfortable," she said in a firm voice, seeing that Stiles was anxious about being here. "Now, I take it Scotty's here for support?"

"Yes, he is," Stiles replied softly as he sat down. "And he's the one who dragged it all out of me."

Scotty silently sat next to Stiles, "Dragged all what out of you, exactly?" Arianne asked gently.

"My parents died serving in the space service when I was little and my brothers and I lived with relatives who taught us that any being with pointed ears was nothing more than an aggressive killer," Stiles explained in an ashamed voice. "When I was old enough to leave, I followed my brothers into Starfleet for a second chance at life. During the Vulcan crisis, I was assigned to the Enterprise and my brothers were assigned to the Antares, but the only ship out of the secondary fleet that made it was the…"

Arianne sighed, "The Enterprise," she finished, thinking of Gaila as Stiles lowered his head in anguish.

"It took everything I had just to get through that and back to Earth for graduation," Stiles explained in an anxious voice, gazing up at Arianne. "After graduation, I got myself assigned to the San Francisco Shipyard so that I could put myself back together, but I knew that I couldn't stay there forever…"

Arianne nodded, "Commander, can I ask you a personal question?" Stiles asked in a nervous voice. "When you and Captain Kirk were rescued from that Romulan madman, how did you feel towards…?"

"Romulans?" Arianne asked in a gentle voice. "Mister Stiles, I will never be able to forget any detail of what happened, but that doesn't mean I can't move past it; it's possible to forgive and move on."

Scotty looked impressed at that comment, but said nothing, "That's not what I was expecting to hear," Stiles commented in a taken aback voice. "I thought you'd be angry and have some sort of vendetta…"

"I was angry for a while, but I found it was simply easier to let things go and focus on the present instead of the past," Arianne replied in a compassionate voice. "What can you currently to do focus on today?"

Stiles was quiet for a moment, "I've just spent my days working in phaser control, eating alone in the Mess Hall, and then hanging out in my quarters when I'm not on duty," he explained calmly. "My roommate's Robert Tomlinson, but I hardly see him off duty because he's always with Martine…"

"The lad just needs more opportunity tae have duties around other people so he can come out of his shell," Scotty spoke up in a reassuring voice. "He's a good lad; he's just been through a lot of stuff."

Stiles looked slightly gratified at that, but before he could reply, the intercom beeped, "Attention, this is the Captain speaking," Jim's voice spoke. "Shore leave is officially over and all personnel are reporting back to the ship for our next assignment. Be ready for briefing and departure in two hours. Kirk out."

"Maybe the opportunity will come with this next assignment," Arianne commented softly, smiling.

Stiles shrugged, "Maybe," he replied softly as he stood up. "Thank you for seeing me, Commander."

"You're welcome, Mister Stiles," Arianne replied, sighing as Scotty also stood up. "See you later."

Arianne nodded and silently watched as they left and then suddenly felt a wave of sadness and exasperation pass through her mind that was not her own. She tried to speak to Leonard through their thy'la bond, but he didn't reply; it was if his mind was elsewhere and she didn't understand why.

Swallowing hard, Arianne stood up and left her office, intending to go visit Leonard in Sickbay.

* * *

'Sickbay Closed For Cleaning' was written on the sign that hung on the sealed doors that Jim was standing in front of with a confused expression on his face. He had spent some time reading with George until Lorian had returned and then had come to Sickbay, intending to visit with his friend.

Scowling, Jim tapped in the door's override code and strode in when the doors promptly slid open, revealing a partially dark and quiet Sickbay. Out of the corner of his eye, Jim could see Leonard in the CMO office, but he was sitting in his chair with his eyes closed with one of his arms resting on the armrest with his sleeve rolled up and a drip-line in his forearm with the drip box in his lap.

"Bones?" Jim asked softly as he entered the office. "Bones, what are you doing in here?"

Leonard opened his eyes and scoffed, "Don't you ever listen when a sign on the door tells you not to enter?" he asked in a semi-irritated voice. "If you need something, it'll be open again in two hours."

"What's with the dripline, Bones?" Jim asked in a curious voice, pretending not to have heard him.

Leonard sighed and frowned when he saw Arianne enter Sickbay, "Oh, crap," he muttered tiredly.

"Len, are you okay?" Arianne asked softly as she entered the office. "You never close Sickbay."

Leonard was silent for a moment, "Before you ask, this has already been cleared by President Pike for the time being," he replied softly. "Doctor T'Pan of the New Vulcan Medical Institute has provided me with about six months worth of drugs so I can do chemotherapy treatment on board once a week."

"Chemotherapy as in cancer treatment?" Jim asked in a shocked voice. "You…you have cancer?"

Leonard sighed, "The biopsy turned up some abnormal cells, so I got another scan on New Vulcan and I've got a cancerous growth on my thyroid and a bit of cancer in my lymph nodes too," he replied in a tired voice. "I had commed Pike for a second doctor, but it seems that we can't get that right now."

"I'll make sure that the nurses and anyone with medical training can be on hand for minor cases to ease your load a bit, Bones," Jim spoke in a supportive voice. "The treatment's only once a week, right?"

Leonard nodded, "I'll manage as well as I can, Captain," he replied calmly. "I have anti-nausea meds."

"If you feel up to it, there's a crew briefing in two hours in Cargo Bay One," Jim spoke up.

Again, Leonard nodded, "I'll be there," he replied softly. "I just want to finish this treatment."

"Isn't chemotherapy sort of primitive, Bones?" Jim asked as he took a step back. "There's…"

Leonard sighed as he closed his eyes, "There's surgery and radiotherapy, neither of which can really be done on a starship that has only one doctor," he replied in a sleepy voice. "I'll be more up for talking once the treatment is actually over, Jim, so go do something productive for a little while, all right?"

"Right, Bones, see you later," Jim replied as he left the office to see how he could juggle scheduling.

Arianne, however, walked around the desk and gently stroked Leonard's hair, "Mmm," Leonard mumbled softly as his breathing slowed. "As nice as that feels, our children need you too, darlin'."

"I'll send someone to sit with you," Arianne replied firmly. "They're all going to find out eventually."

Too tired to argue, Leonard nodded and continued to sleep while Arianne silently left his office.

* * *

"I called the Enterprise and told Jim about the Marcus's heading to the cargo ship," Sam explained as he entered the residential complex and saw Aurelan standing outside of the common leisure area, silently watching as Saavik shared some puzzle-like toys with Peter on the floor, which made Peter giggle.

Aurelan nodded, "Doctor Soran commed me about Charlie Evans and the young man doesn't seem to have any physical injuries," she explained, gazing at Sam. "He's just very anxious and somewhat tired."

Before Sam could reply, Marla came down the corridor with Joachim, "Doctor Kirk, Mrs. Kirk, has something happened?" she asked in a quiet, but concerned voice. "I've got a very uneasy feeling."

"Lieutenant, it appears that a Romulan Bird of Prey is waiting under cloak at the cargo ship that Admiral Marcus and his children are headed to," Sam replied in a somber voice, unwilling to keep secrets.

Marla blinked, "I remember when Khan was a professor at Starfleet Academy, he had an assistant named Serij who claimed to be half-Human and half-Vulcan," she explained in a nervous voice. "I knew, however, when I saw Serij, that he was more Romulan than Vulcan or Human. Do you think that…?"

Sam looked troubled at those comments, "I've been trying to contact Admiral Marcus to warn him, but they're either en route or already there," he replied in a concerned voice, feeling extremely uneasy about the situation at hand as he pulled his communication device from his pocket. "Doctor Soran?"

"Yes, Doctor Kirk?" Dr. Soran's voice spoke smoothly. "If you're checking about Charlie Evans…"

Sam sighed, "Doctor Soran, we need to go into planetary lockdown for the time being and I want you to assist everyone into the residential complex for safety because we do have the underground barracks below it to hide in if we need them," he replied in an anxious voice. "The Enterprise is en route to help."

"I will gather the other officials and we will proceed with lockdown procedures," Dr. Soran's voice replied in a concerned tone. "Everyone should be in the complex by the end of this evening."

Sam swallowed hard, "Understood," he replied somberly. "I'll secure things here in the meantime."

* * *

**_Please read and review!_**


	9. Struggling Along

_**Two Days Later**_

_**Bridge - U.S.S. Enterprise**_

"Captain, we're receiving a hail from the small craft that is blocking our path," Nyota stated as she turned towards Jim with a frown on her face. "The commander of the craft wishes to speak with you."

Jim sighed and massaged his forehead irritably; they had just left Vulcan space a day earlier and had been making good time to Deneva when they had suddenly been blockedupon by a small craft. Though the craft had been small, its firepower had been enough to keep them from moving any further ahead.

"We don't have time for this," Jim grumbled as he gazed back at Nyota. "Put it on screen, Lieutenant."

Nyota quickly did so and turned just in time to see a blue alien appear on the screen, "Why are you trespassing in my space?" a deep voice asked in a commanding tone. "Turn around immediately."

"Look, we have to get to the Deneva System," Jim replied coldly. "There's an emergency there."

The alien was silent for a moment, "The Deneva System is small, with only one inhabited planet," it replied in a commanding voice. "What could you, a starship, need in such a desolate area of space?"

"We are visiting the inhabited planet," Jim replied, struggling to remain as patient as possible.

There was a moment of silence, "I would like to get to know you and your crew a little better before I allow a ship of your calibre to pass," the alien replied commandingly. "What can you offer me?"

"Well, we have money, stuff on board, computer data," Jim replied calmly. "What would you like?"

The alien scoffed, "Foolish Human," he replied in a disgusted voice. "I do not care much for things."

In the navigator seat, Bailey looked intrigued, but said nothing, "Then what would you like?" Jim asked.

"What is your name, Human?" the alien asked in a commanding voice. "You are very persistent."

Jim sighed, "James T. Kirk," he replied firmly. "I am Captain of this ship, the U.S.S. Enterprise."

"Well, Captain Kirk, I am Balok," the alien replied in a calmer tone. "For now, you can give me time."

* * *

Completely unaware of the drama on the Bridge, Pavel silently entered the Mess Hall with a clean pair of sweats, a clean shirt, and slipper-like shoes covering him. He felt like a prisoner in his quarters with no company except for books and he needed to stretch his legs even though he had been told to rest.

"V-vater," Pavel spoke in a soft voice as he stood in front of the replicator. "Lukevarm and no ice."

A cup of water quickly appeared and Pavel's hands trembled as he picked it up, "…Robert, I don't care where we get married, so long as we get married," he suddenly heard Angela Martine say as she and Tomlinson entered the Mess Hall and walked over to the replicator near the window. "It's simple enough, Robert; we can ask Captain Kirk to perform a ceremony on board and have a better one…"

"Ensign Chekov, hello," Tomlinson spoke up, giving the Ensign a smile. "How is your recovery going?"

Not wanting to appear rude, Pavel slowly walked over to Tomlinson and Martine, "As vell as can be expected," he replied in a forced polite voice. "Deed I owerhear you tvo are geeting married?"

"Yes, we are," Martine replied in a delighted voice. "Tomlinson proposed to me last night."

Pavel nodded, "And I told Angela that we should wait until after our mission to Deneva to get married because we never know what might happen," Tomlinson replied as he gave Martine a kind smile.

Confused, Pavel silently left the Mess Hall with his cup in hand and made his way down the corridor to the turbolift, where he hid for a moment before pressing the button that would take him back to his floor. As the lift opened back up, Pavel nearly jumped when he saw Leonard standing there.

"Doktor MeeCoy," Pavel spoke in a nervous voice, taking a sip of water to try and calm his nerves.

Leonard tilted his head, but said nothing, "Vhy deed nobody tell me ve are headed for Denewa?" Pavel asked in a confused voice as he slowly stepped out of the lift. "I am ze Chief Nawigator of zees ship…"

"When Jim and I visited you yesterday, he told you that we were headed for Deneva, but you were so tired that you probably don't remember him telling you," Leonard replied gently. "Have you eaten?"

Pavel shrugged, "Tomlinson and Marteene are in ze Mess and I do not vant to deesturb zem," he replied softly, slightly nauseated by the fact that Tomlinson and Martine seemed so happy. "I vas going back..."

"Pavel, you need to eat or else you can't get stronger," Leonard replied gently. "Aren't you hungry?"

Pavel was quiet for a moment and shook his head, suddenly freezing, "Nyet, I cannot eat," he replied in a voice barely above a whisper, but filled with terror. "I vas newer allowed to eat under Khan's…"

"You're not under Khan's control anymore," Leonard replied in a gentle voice. "You're free, Pavel."

Pavel frowned, "Zen vhy must I stay in my quarters like a preesoner?" he asked in an anxious voice.

* * *

"Time's what we're giving you because you're not letting us pass," Jim replied in a patient voice, deeply exasperated at the alien's unwillingness to negotiate. "You don't understand that the galaxy could be…"

The alien sighed, "In danger?" he replied commandingly. "I know that Romulans passed by my ship three days ago and fired upon it so they would not be followed. They slipped under their cloak shortly after."

"You've got no engines and yet you disabled our weapons?" Jim asked skeptically. "Why did you?"

There was silence, "So that you would not pass me by and leave me to die," the alien replied softly.

"If you needed help, why didn't you ask for it?" Jim asked in a calmer tone. "We're not hostile."

The alien remained unmoving, "Prove it," he replied softly. "Send people to repair my ship, please."

Jim nodded, "I will come with a few of my officers to help," he replied, getting up out of his chair.

"I look forward to your arrival," Balok said in a commanding voice right before the picture faded.

There was silence as Jim looked around the Bridge, "Scotty, Mister Bailey, Mister Giotto," he said in a calm voice. "We'll transport over and if Balok is injured in anyway, I'll call for Doctor McCoy."

"Captain, it is logical to take medical personnel with you over to Balok's vessel," Spock spoke tonelessly as he walked over to Jim's side. "And it is also logical to take one who is familiar with Operations."

Bailey swallowed hard as he stood up, "I've got a little experience in Operations, sir, but I learned it all from Chekov at the Academy," he spoke nervously. "If you want an expert, you had better ask him."

"Chekov's unavailable," Jim replied calmly. "If you've got experience, Bailey, I want you to come along."

Bailey hesitated, "Sir, may I ask my department head?" he asked in a quiet voice. "Out of respect?"

"You can comm Chekov, sure," Jim replied in a professional voice. "However, do make it quick.

* * *

"Where did you get this, Mom?" Joanna asked in an awed voice as she stared down at the PADD containing a large amount of Academy preparation study notes. "I thought I had to wait until…"

Arianne smiled as she sat down at the card table next to Joanna, "I emailed your Grandfather Pike yesterday and he sent me what he could," she replied gently. "To give you a taste of the Academy."

"It would break my heart to leave you all, though," Joanna replied in a somber voice as she looked up at Arianne with a distressed expression on her pale face. "Mom, I noticed that Daddy wasn't eating much yesterday and I was wondering if he's feeling all right? He seems tired and looks really, really pale."

Arianne sighed, "I'm not going to lie to you, Joanna," she replied softly. "Back when your dad was an Academy cadet and ended up being field promoted to Chief Medical Officer during the Battle of Vulcan, he suffered prolonged exposure to radiation. He's got thyroid and lymph node cancer because of that, but he doesn't want to be treated any differently; we can be there for him, but not coddle him."

Joanna nodded, but said nothing, "Your father's doing an experimental chemotherapy treatment that a Doctor T'Pan gave him on New Vulcan and there are side effects such as tiredness and loss of appetite," Arianne continued softly. "He's taking anti-nausea meds and doing the best he can do to his duty."

"Yes, I am," Leonard commented, having overheard Arianne's comment as he came into the room with a nervous, rattled looking Pavel at his side. "Do you mind if Pavel has lunch in here? He needs company."

Before Arianne or Joanna could reply, Pavel's communicator beeped and he automatically pulled it out of his pocket, "Enseen Chekow here," he said, forgetting that he was off duty for the next week or so.

"Ensign Chekov, Bailey here," Bailey's voice spoke in a professional tone. "Permission to accompany the Captain and some others on an away mission? The Captain said you're unavailable to come yourself…"

Pavel's eyes widened in confusion and anxiety, "Vhy vould you ask me?" he asked nervously.

Seeing that Pavel was anxious to the point where he could faint, Leonard quickly eased the communicator out of Pavel's hand, "Bailey, consider yourself ordered to go and tell the Captain that I'll be reporting to the Transporter Room immediately," Leonard spoke in a determined voice, very unnerved and angry that Jim thought he was too weak to be included on any sort of away mission.

"Y-Yes sir," Bailey replied in an anxious voice. "The Captain said that we should only call you if…"

Swearing under his breath, Leonard snapped the communicator shut and handed it to Pavel, "I'll be back in a while," he growled, very angry about Jim considering him weak. "Pavel, stay with Arianne and Jo."

Pavel cringed as Leonard left, "I should make ze doctor ze drink I made for him vhen he had ze prewentitiwe treatment," he said in an anxious voice, shaken over the news of Leonard's cancer.

"Pavel, why don't you sit and I'll get you something to eat first?" Arianne gently suggested.

Pavel nodded and silently took a seat at the table, "Vhy are you not een school vith your younger seeblings, Amanda, and Keptin Kirk's children?" he asked, giving Joanna a curious look as Arianne moved over to the replicator to get them all something for lunch. "Ze Keptin's Yeomans are good teachers, no?"

"Yeoman Barrows doesn't like me because I sometimes slip into Romulan when I read out loud and I don't want to keep Yeoman Rand from helping the others," Joanna replied softly. "I talked with my parents and I go to get my work in the mornings and I don't have to stay in the schoolroom all day."

Pavel nodded and sighed, "I do not know vhy I got so anxious," he replied in a disturbed voice, unaware that Arianne was eavesdropping while replicating them all lunch. "Vhen I vas piloting Khan's sheep, I newer got to rest or eet and I cannot eat ewen zo I am back on ze Enterprise now. I vould not sleep eef eet vere not for Doctor Meekoy giving me nightly sleep medeecations, but I am hating myself now."

Joanna nodded, but said nothing, "Khan lost hees family and he vas only trying to get zem back ze only vay he knew how," Pavel said as his eyes filled with tears. "He hurt Loreaan because I vas too slow…"

Overwhelmed, Pavel put his head in his arms and began to cry softly while Joanna and Arianne watched.

* * *

"Bones?" Jim asked in a shocked voice as Leonard entered the transporter room with a medkit in one hand and a determined expression on his face. "I've got Scotty, Bailey, and Giotto with me…"

Not noticing that Kyle was looking at him warily, Leonard scowled, "Do you honestly think I'm too weak to join you on a simple away mission just because I had a chemotherapy treatment two days ago?" he replied in a gruff, irritated voice, pointedly ignoring Scotty, Bailey, and Giotto's shocked reactions.

"Bones, I never implied that you were weak," Jim replied in a shocked voice. "I was just trying to help…"

Leonard sighed and joined the others on the transporter pad, "I know you were, but if Starfleet gets the idea that I can't do my job, they'll kick me off," he replied tiredly. "For now, I'm capable of my duties."

"All right," Jim replied in a chastened voice, feeling horrible that he doubted Leonard's capabilities.

Leonard bit his lip and Jim looked to Kyle, "Mister Kyle, energize," he spoke in a commanding voice.

* * *

_**S.S. Botany Bay Cargo Ship – Ceti Alpha System**_

A whirring sound filled the quiet cargo vessel as Admiral Marcus, Carol, and Anthony materialized and immediately noticed the endless rows of cryotubes while one sat in the middle of the large vessel.

"Faint lifesigns coming from this one," Carol reported as she pointed her tricorder at the cryotube.

Admiral Marcus frowned and his eyes widened as he saw a very pale and unconscious Khan frozen in the battered cryotube, "There's a box full of blood over here by this console," Anthony suddenly reported.

"Blood?" Carol asked in a concerned voice as she came over to her brother and saw him holding the lid of a box filled with IV bags filled with blood. "It looks to be fresh blood; where did it come from?"

There was silence and then the Centurion, the Commander, and three Romulan guards suddenly materialized with weapons drawn, "They were with Khan," the Commander explained gruffly.

"I am Admiral Marcus of Starfleet," Admiral Marcus said in a nervous voice. "What do you want?"

The Commander smirked, "I am curious as to what interest you and Khan both have in this cargo ship," he replied in a gruff, commanding voice. "Khan took ill on the journey here and we had to refreeze him."

"This cargo ship is a classified project by Starfleet and doesn't concern anyone else," Admiral Marcus replied coldly as the guards went over to Anthony and Carol. "Please, leave my children out of this."

The Centurion looked amused and nodded to the Commander, "You will come aboard my vessel for interrogation about this classified project," the Commander barked in a commanding voice as he pulled out his communication device. "Destroy the Admiral's ship; the other two will stay on the cargo ship."

"No, don't touch my father or his ship!" Anthony cried anxiously as he pushed against the Romulan guards, only to be knocked out by another guard who hit him in the head with the back of a weapon.

Another guard immediately turned to Carol to keep her from moving, "Leave my children be and I will come with you willingly," Admiral Marcus said in an anxious voice. "Anthony doesn't know any better."

"Guards, restrain Admiral Marcus and let's go!" the Commander barked. "While we are alone here!"

The guards moved away from Anthony and Carol and roughly grabbed hold of Admiral Marcus so that he wouldn't try to run, "Energize NOW!" the Commander barked into his communication device.

As her father and the Romulans dematerialized, Carol knelt down beside Anthony and was relieved to see that he had just been knocked out and was still breathing. She quickly removed her jacket, folded it, placed it under his head, and stood up. She silently turned her attention to the console and accessed the long range sensors to see if there were any ships nearby that would be able to help them out of trouble.

Suddenly, there was a large flash and Carol peeked through the window just in time to see her father's personal vessel, the one he had left Earth in long ago in, explode into nothing more than bits and pieces.

* * *

_**Stranded Vessel**_

Jim, Scotty, Giotto, Bailey, and Leonard materialized and immediately realized that the transporter pad was small and it was in a badly damaged room that was not much bigger than a closet, "Mister Balok?" Jim called out as he stepped off the pad with Scotty, Giotto, and Leonard at his heels. "Mister Balok?"

Silence greeted them, "Scotty, see what the damage is," Jim said uneasily, "Giotto, McCoy, Bailey…"

Leonard, Giotto, and Bailey followed Jim off the pad and into the next room where they were shocked to see nothing more than a mannequin sitting in the command/pilot chair that was surrounded by small compartments and computers, "Captain Kirk, over here," a deep voice suddenly spoke from nearby.

Jim looked towards the voice and saw a small, dwarf-sized alien standing before them with a large weapon in hand, "Mister Balok?" Jim asked in a confused voice. "We don't intend any harm here."

Balok blinked and lowered the weapon, "Commander Scott, my Chief Engineer, is surveying the damage to your vessel so he can help repair it," Jim explained. "This is Lieutenant Giotto, my Chief Security Officer; Lieutenant Dave Bailey, one of my Navigators, and Doctor Leonard McCoy, my Chief Medical Officer. I didn't want to bring too many people because it might be overwhelming. Are you injured?"

"I am not injured physically, Captain," Balok replied calmly. "I am distraught and extremely lonely."

Jim nodded, "This ship is called the Fesarius and it is from the First Federation," Balok explained as he gazed up at the men. "The First Federation is a peaceful group that originated in Starfleet many years ago when the treaty was signed, but broke off after Nero destroyed Vulcan. The First Federation is charged with keeping the peace in the Alpha Quadrant. I had offered help to the Romulans, but…"

"They fired upon you instead," Jim finished, heartsick about this little alien's plight. "How can we help?"

Balok sighed, "Repairs and supplies would be a nice start," he replied softly. "I would also like to be able to send a message to the First Federation explaining the attack and that Starfleet helped me out."

"Mister Bailey, help Balok send a message to the First Federation," Jim ordered. "Bones, are you okay?"

Leonard scowled, but nodded, "Take stock of what supplies are needed, then," Jim replied calmly.

* * *

"Commander McCoy, he's waking up," Pavel heard an urgent voice say. "What should I do?"

Pavel flinched when a hand touched his forehead, "Get something light, but filling from the replicator," he heard Arianne said in a gentle voice. "Joanna's gone to get Nurse Chapel and…Charlie, he's all right."

"Mommy, Uncle Pavel's really cold and sweaty," Pavel heard Charlie say. "How come he's so white?"

Pavel opened his eyes and immediately inhaled sharply at seeing Charlie looking at him, "Mommy, Uncle Pavel's awake," Charlie announced as he looked up at Arianne. "He looks a little confused."

Suddenly, Pavel felt himself being elevated into a semi-upright position and he saw that he was in someone's quarters with two fluffy pillows behind his back and a blanket over his body. He saw Charlie sitting on the bed while Arianne stood at the foot of the bed with Kathy and Zachary by her side.

"Thank you, Lorian," Arianne said, smiling as Lorian came away from the bed. "Pavel, how do you feel?"

Pavel blinked, "Vhere am I?" he asked in a faint voice as Stiles came into the room holding a small bowl of soup, "It's chicken soup, is that all right?" he asked in a nervous voice. "It's supposed to help sick…"

"Yes, Mister Stiles, thank you," Arianne replied gently. "Just set it on the tray table. Pavel, you're in mine and Leonard's family quarters and you're here because you got sick and passed out in Rec Room One."

Pavel frowned, "I remember crying," he replied in a faint voice. "Eet made me geet seeck and pass out?"

"Mister Stiles had just come in to ask about a game of cards and he caught you as you fell from your chair," Arianne explained, sympathetic about Pavel's confusion and distress. "You need to eat."

Arianne silently walked over to the bed and sat on the edge next to the tray holding the bowl of soup, a cup of juice, and a spoon, "I know it's hard, but can you try?" she asked softly, picking up the spoon.

Pavel blinked, but silently accepted several spoonfuls of soup that Arianne offered him, "I em full," he spoke in a faint voice, well aware that he had only eaten a quarter of the soup. "Senk you for trying."

"I'll keep it handy in case you're hungry later," Arianne replied as Christine came into the bedroom with a medkit and driplines in her hands with Joanna at her heels. "Nurse Chapel's come to give you fluids."

Christine smiled at Pavel as she neared the bed, "I am sorry to be trouble," Pavel replied faintly.

"You're not any trouble, Pavel," Christine replied gently as she hooked a drip box to his hand. "Relax."

Pavel nodded and struggled to stay awake, "Joanna, could you take Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary into the other room and help them with their homework, please?" Arianne asked in a gentle voice, feeling like Pavel was forcing himself to stay awake because he felt he had to entertain everyone in the room.

Joanna nodded and silently ushered Charlie, Zachary, Kathy, and Lorian out of the bedroom, "Mister Stiles, thank you very much for your help with Ensign Chekov," Arianne said, smiling gently at Stiles.

"Feel better soon, Ensign Chekov," Stiles said in a quiet voice right before he quickly left the room.

Pavel sighed tiredly, "I don't feel like I'm getting any better," he spoke weakly. "I hate myself so much."

Christine quickly rolled up Pavel's right sleeve, attached another dripline, and set the box on the bedside table, "I'll send Doctor McCoy to check on you when he's available," she said gently. "Get some rest."

As Christine left the bedroom, Arianne came back to Pavel's bedside and sat on the edge of the bed, gently taking Pavel's cold hand in her own, surprised when Pavel didn't pull away, "Kin you talk to me zo I kin go to sleep?" he asked in a faint voice. "I am tired, but I am too afraid to vant to hawe a sleep."

Arianne nodded, but Pavel quickly fell asleep and immediately tensed up. Biting her lip, she tucked Pavel's hand under the blanket and silently went over to the computer at the far corner of the room.

Taking care not to wake Pavel, Arianne sat and composed a message about a treatment plan that would most likely shock many on the Enterprise, but that would most likely be best for Pavel in the long run.

* * *

_**Space Vessel Fesaurius**_

"…Is there anything that might be of help to your fellow crew member who is not well?" Jim heard Balok ask in a concerned voice. "I do carry a few things on board should anyone I meet ever show an interest."

There was a heavy silence, "Well, I know he'd like something he can call his own since he's never really had very much," Jim heard Leonard say in a tired voice. "I also want to get little gifts for my family and friends too since Earth Christmas is coming up and we may not be there for the holiday this year."

Jim stepped out of the control room where he had been working alongside Scotty and saw Leonard standing on the transporter pad with several small boxes of supplies while Balok stood nearby, "I got all the supplies requested, Captain," Leonard reported as he stepped off the pad. "Balok and I were…"

"Is Christmas really coming up?" Jim asked in a shocked voice. "I could have sworn it was…"

Leonard smirked, "It's like in two weeks," he replied calmly. "Get something for Lorian and George."

"Do you have children, Captain Kirk?" Balok asked in an intrigued voice. "You look awfully young…"

Jim smiled, "Two half-Vulcan kids," he replied in a humbled voice. "Lorian is 13 and George is five."

"And your mate?" Balok asked in an intrigued voice. "May I ask if she is helping you raise them?"

Jim swallowed hard and he coughed anxiously, "She died giving birth to George," he replied somberly.

"I am sorry to hear that, Captain," Balok replied, seeing sadness in Jim's eyes. "My condolences."

Jim nodded, "Thank you," he replied calmly. "Has Mister Bailey been helpful?"

"Mister Bailey helped me get in contact with the First Federation and they send their gratitude to Starfleet," Balok replied pleasantly. "I also give my gratitude to your and your crew, Captain Kirk."

Jim nodded, "Is there anything else we can do for you, Mister Balok?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"The First Federation has asked me to return the Fesarius to the home planet for repairs," Balok replied in a pleasant tone. "However, the journey is long and will be lonely. Company would be most welcome."

There was silence and then Bailey came out of one of the rooms, "Captain, I'd like permission from both you and Mister Chekov to accompany Mister Balok back to his home planet," he said nervously. "I've always been interested in diplomacy and the First Federation did say that they want to meet…"

"I'll contact the Enterprise and see if Chekov's available to talk," Jim replied softly. "Just hang on."

* * *

Bridge – U.S.S. Enterprise

"You wanted to see me, Commander Spock?" Arianne asked as she entered the Bridge and walked down to the command chair where Spock was sitting. "I know I haven't been up here as much as I should…"

Spock raised an eyebrow as he looked at her, "You are doing the duties for which you have been assigned and that does not always require you to be on the Bridge unless you are serving as a relief for the commanding officer," he stated tonelessly. "I wish to ask you if Ensign Chekov is coming to the point where he is ready to return to active duty at Navigation. I just received a communication from the Fesarius and it seems that Mister Bailey has elected to remain there as a Starfleet ambassador."

Arianne looked rather surprised, "I will have to consult with Ensign Chekov and Doctor McCoy to receive that information," she replied, grateful and concerned that she hadn't yet sent her message outward.

"For the moment, we are short on Navigators and Mister Scott has volunteered Mister Stiles to do a few shifts at the Navigation station," Spock stated tonelessly. "Would you also be interested in shifts?"

Arianne was quiet for a moment, "If it can be managed without making me take time away from my other duties or my children," she replied in a respectful tone. "I am fully qualified to run the Helm."

"I am aware of that," Spock replied tonelessly. "Would you work at Navigation until we depart?"

Arianne nodded, "Of course, Commander," she replied, moving to the empty Navigation station.

Hikaru smiled at Arianne as she sat down, but Arianne's mind was on Spock's unexpected request.

* * *

"…Bailey to Chekov," Pavel suddenly heard Bailey say. "Ensign Chekov, are you there?"

Letting out a tired sigh, Pavel opened his eyes and quickly spotted his communicator on the bedside table, "Zees ees Enseen Chekov," he said in a groggy voice as he picked it up. "Vat do you vant?"

"Ensign Chekov, I've received the Captain's permission to remain on board the Fesarius as an ambassador and I was wondering if I could also have yours," Bailey's voice spoke respectfully.

Pavel frowned, confused as to what had happened while he was sleeping, "Eef ze keptin has giwen you permeeson, vhy are you asking me?" he asked in a tired voice. "Hawe safe trawels, Meester Bailey."

Suddenly feeling heartsick, Pavel threw his communicator at the wall and pulled himself out of bed; if Bailey was leaving, he would no doubt be expected to get back on duty even if he wasn't well enough.

"Pavel, what are you doing?" Joanna asked as she came into the bedroom, having heard the communicator hit the wall and she gasped when she saw Pavel out of bed and the broken communicator on the floor. "What's the matter?"

Pavel cringed as he sank back on to the bed, "Ze Enterprise ees short a nawigator now and Keptin Kirk vill be expecting me to geet back to vork," he said in a pain-filled voice. "I kin barely stand up, zo…"

"I don't think that Captain Kirk would make you do that," Joanna replied in an uncertain voice.

Pavel shrugged as he laid back down and Joanna went back into the other room where Lorian was sitting at the table with George, Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary and all of them were working on their schoolwork.

"Lorian, can you keep an eye on Ensign Chekov?" Joanna asked softly. "I'll be back in a little bit."

* * *

Transporter Chief Kyle smiled as Jim, Scotty, Leonard, and Giotto materialized on the transporter pad and noticed that both Jim and Leonard were carrying small, but full sacks, "Bones, are you sure you don't need to eat or anything?" Jim asked, immediately looking at his friend. "You can take it easy if…"

"I'm fine," Leonard replied gruffly, frowning as Joanna came into the room. "Jo, honey, what's up?"

Not wanting to talk about Pavel in front of Jim or the other officers, Joanna sighed, "I was wondering if we could just hang out for a bit, Daddy?" she asked in a shy voice. "I'd like to get to know you more."

"Go ahead, Bones," Jim said reassuringly as he pulled out his communicator. "Commander Spock?"

As Leonard left the Transporter Room with Joanna, Jim smiled and stepped off the pad, "Prepare to resume our course to Deneva at Warp One," he said in a commanding voice. "We're done here."

* * *

_**Please read and review!**_


	10. The Weight of the World

_**24 Hours Later**_

_**Romulan Bird of Prey**_

There was a loud clang and light flooded the cold cell where Admiral Marcus had spent the last 18 hours trying to keep hi injured body warm after suffering three hours of forceful interrogation and three hours of unconsciousness afterwards, "I just thought you would like to know, Admiral Marcus, that I have sent the information you provided us to the Romulan Senate," Admiral Marcus heard the Commander say.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Admiral Marcus replied frostily, struggling to stay conscious.

Suddenly, Romulan guards entered the room and forced Admiral Marcus to his feet, "The Romulan Senate is in the process of dispatching Klingon vessels to the location of every Starfleet vessel in the Alpha Quadrant that our interrogation forced out of you," the Commander explained as light flooded the room, forcing Admiral Marcus to close the one eye he could see out of. "Guards, bring him!"

Admiral Marcus lowered his head and struggled not to vomit as the guards dragged him from the cell, down several corridors, and on to the Bridge where several Romulan officers and the Centurion all looked at him, deeply mystified, "Put the cargo vessel on screen," the Commander barked gruffly.

Almost immediately, an external view of the cargo ship appeared on the viewscreen, "We have also been ordered to tractor the cargo ship and dump it on a planet in the Ceti Alpha System because it is an absolutely worthless project," the Commander stated, gazing at one of his officers. "You may tractor the cargo vessel now."

* * *

_**S.S. Botany Bay Cargo Vessel**_

Carol woke with a start when she realized that the ship was moving and that Anthony had woken up, but was looking rather confused, "Carol, what's going on?" Anthony whimpered anxiously. "I feel…"

As Carol got to her feet, Anthony threw up and groaned, "The ship's moving," she replied in an anxious voice as she hurried over to the console and pressed a few buttons. "We're caught in a tractor beam."

"A tractor beam?" Anthony asked in an anxious voice. "Do you think it's the Romulans who have Dad?"

Carol frowned as Anthony threw up again and pressed a hand against his forehead, "We've got to get out of here," she replied in an anxious voice as she hurried over to Anthony. "Let me help you up."

"We can't just leave the people in tubes here," Anthony replied anxiously. "They'll all die, won't they?"

Carol sighed as she helped Anthony stand up, "I don't know what to do, but you're hurt," she replied in an anxious voice as she guided Anthony over to an escape pod. "I have to get you to safety, brother."

"Carol, please," Anthony begged anxiously. "Since there's nobody awake here, can't we try to help?"

Carol frowned and Anthony cringed, "Carol, I remember coming to Earth when I was really little and I remember Dad yelling at some Russian guys to stop hurting me," he said in an anxious voice. "I can't…"

"Anthony, can you please just trust me?" Carol asked gently. "I don't know how we can help the others."

Anthony looked at the pod in the middle of the ship, "What about just one?" he asked anxiously.

Carol helped Anthony over to Khan's cryotube, "His lifesigns were very weak 24 hours ago, so I'm not sure if he's even still alive," she said in an anxious voice as she worked at the small console on the side of the cryotube while holding Anthony up. "He's injured, so it might be impossible for him to wake up."

Carol and Anthony were silent as Khan's eyes slowly opened, "Sir, are you all right?" Carol asked softly.

"Where am I?" Khan asked in a faint voice as he looked up at Anthony and Carol. "Who are you?"

Anthony's eyes widened, "I am Doctor Carol Marcus, sir," Carol replied softly. "This is my brother, Doctor Anthony Marcus; we were stranded by Romulans and our ship was destroyed by theirs."

"Our father was taken by the Romulans and now they've got this ship in a tractor beam," Anthony whimpered, gripping his head anxiously as he moved away from the tube. "I'm gonna be sick."

Khan cringed and swallowed hard as he slowly sat up, "I am on a ship?" he asked in a confused voice.

It was at that point that Anthony collapsed to the floor, "Anthony!" Carol cried in an anxious voice.

"How did he get hurt?" Khan asked in a concerned voice as he slowly climbed out of the cryotube and gazed down at the semi-conscious Anthony while Carol knelt next to him. "By the Romulans?"

Carol nodded as Anthony slowly sat up, "Who are you, exactly?" Anthony asked in a groggy voice.

"My name is Khan," Khan replied groggily. "I came to Earth at the courtesy of Admiral Marcus after being held prisoner by some very aggressive Russian scientists. I had been teaching at the Academy."

Carol nodded, "I do not know how I got back to this ship," Khan stated in an urgent voice, deeply grateful and shocked to have survived whatever happened. "We must get your brother to safety."

"What about the other people?" Anthony cried anxiously. "What about Dad?! We can't leave him!"

Carol's eyes softened, "I grieve for the people unable to save themselves, but you are injured and a rule of survival is to care for the injured," Khan explained calmly. "I am a teacher of survival fitness and…"

There was suddenly a crackling sound, "…To all those marooned on the cargo vessel, you will soon find joy in your new home," a commanding voice said. "We are dumping this ship on Ceti Alpha Five."

Khan's eyes widened in horror, but he quickly composed himself, "Come, we must get you to safety," he said in a professional voice as he helped Anthony stand. "I will go to Ceti Alpha for the others later on."

"Wait," Carol said in an anxious voice. "We'll leave a silent tracking signal activated in case they lie…"

Khan looked impressed as Carol hurried over to the console and inputted a few commands before hurrying back to the pod, "Where did you learn that?" he asked in an impressed voice.

"I've been stranded on this vessel for a day," Carol replied softly. "I've gotten to know it quite well."

Khan nodded and helped Anthony into the pod, "You are talented," he replied. "Let us all escape."

* * *

_**Romulan Bird of Prey**_

"Commander, an escape pod was just jettisoned from the cargo vessel," an anxious Romulan officer reported as he turned from his station to look at the Commander, the guards, and Admiral Marcus.

The Commander frowned as an image of the pod appeared on the screen, "Sensors detect three lifesigns aboard, Commander," another officer reported. "Should we tractor the escape pod?"

"Centurion, what do you advise?" the Commander asked as he looked at the Centurion imploringly.

The Centurion looked briefly at the battered Admiral Marcus before looking at the pod, "They are unarmed and young," he replied calmly. "Let their youth and inexperience destroy them instead."

"What are your children's names, Admiral?" the Commander asked, glaring at Admiral Marcus.

Admiral Marcus, however, said nothing, "That son of yours is a stupid freak who has inappropriate outbursts that will get him killed someday," the Commander stated aggressively. "Anthony, was it?"

"You could have killed him!" Admiral Marcus shouted angrily. "Anthony is just a boy!"

Smirking, the Commander walked over to a computer and pressed a few buttons, "There was an open comm-link established with that vessel ever since we marooned your brats there," he hissed in a menacing voice. "I'm sure it will interest the Senate to know about your children, Anthony and Carol."

"Leave them out of this," Admiral Marcus hissed. "You have me and all of my information."

The Commander raised an eyebrow, "That will do for the moment," he replied in an amused voice as he walked back to Admiral Marcus. "Once you are imprisoned, I will make sure Starfleet knows about it."

"Imprisoned where?" Admiral Marcus asked in a nervous voice, certain that he would soon be killed.

Chuckling, the Commander looked forward, "You will soon know," he replied in a commanding voice.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise**_

"P-Permission to return to duty, Keptin," Jim heard a faint voice say. "I hawe been cleared."

Jim's eyes widened and he turned in time to see Leonard helping Pavel down the steps, "For light duty, Ensign Chekov," Leonard said in a firm voice. "I want you to only be up here an hour a day right now."

"Permission granted per Doctor McCoy's orders, Ensign," Jim replied, watching as Stiles got up from the Navigation station and moved to the back of the Bridge, pointedly ignoring Spock. "Welcome back."

Pavel nodded and sighed as Leonard helped him sit at the Navigation station, "My uneeform eez a little vrinkled, Keptin," he spoke softly as he caught a smile from Hikaru. "I seem to hawe lost some veight."

"No apology necessary, Ensign Chekov," Jim replied calmly as Leonard moved to the command chair.

Pavel swallowed hard and silently checked over the Navigation system, "We should be at Deneva in about two days barring any more unexpected stops," Jim explained in a cheerful voice. "If nothing comes up, perhaps we can get a little shore leave in while we're addressing the situation there."

"Mister Stiles, if you are not on duty, I would prefer that you not stare at me as if I were going to act in an irrational manner," Spock stated tonelessly. "I know you are uncomfortable with me, however…"

Before Jim could reply, a shrill whistle filled the Bridge, "Captain Kirk, it's time for you to perform the wedding ceremony for Lieutenant Tomlinson and Lieutenant Martine," a voice spoke over the intercom.

"Ah," Jim replied as he stood up. "Mister Scott, come with me. Commander Spock, the Bridge is yours."

Scotty nodded, got up, and followed Jim into the turbolift while Spock got up and moved to the command chair. Stiles silently took a seat at the Engineering station and silently watched Pavel.

"Pavel, we're having a poker game in my quarters tonight," Hikaru spoke, grinning at Pavel.

Well aware that he was being closely watched by Leonard, Pavel nodded, but said nothing as he looked over what had been done earlier that day, "Meester Stiles, can I hawe a vord?" he asked softly.

Stiles didn't move and Spock silently stood and walked over to Pavel, "Ensign Chekov, what is the issue?" Spock asked in a toneless voice as Pavel looked up at him nervously. "I am here to assist you."

"Meester Stiles deed not leave a log of vat he deed at the Nawigation station for me to read and use to complete my sheeft," Pavel replied in a quiet voice. "I vas told zat zere vould be a log vaiting for me."

Spock nodded and silently walked over to the Engineering station, quickly engaging Stiles in a stern, but whispered conversation, "Commander Spock, Captain Kirk is signalling that Commander Scott will be broadcasting the ceremony throughout the ship in 10 minutes," Nyota reported in a calm voice.

"…He shouldn't even be back on duty yet," Leonard heard Stiles hiss. "I can't believe he got cleared…"

Leonard sighed; Stiles was apparently under the impression that Arianne had cleared Pavel for a light duty shift even though she hadn't. After a lot of discussion with Joanna and Arianne about Pavel's anxiety, Leonard had decided to try and see how Pavel would do on the Bridge for an hour per day.

A feeling of unease settled over Pavel and he silently stood up and walked across the Bridge to the turbolift, "I eem feeling wery tired, so Meester Stiles kin take ower," he said in a nervous voice.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your quarters?" Leonard asked softly. "I don't mind."

Lowering his head, Pavel shook it and quietly retreated into the turbolift, allowing tears to fall from his eyes as the door slid shut, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" he heard Hikaru yell in an infuriated voice.

Overwhelmed with shock and fury that Stiles thought him too incompetent to return to duty, Pavel sank to the floor and then reached up and held on to one of the handles, "Obserwation deck," he whispered.

* * *

_**Chapel**_

Jim smiled as he lingered behind the pulpit, silently watching as Scotty escorted a joyful looking Martine down the small aisle towards him and an excited looking Tomlinson. Several off duty crew members, including Hendorff and Riley, were all sitting in the seats and all looked delighted to be present.

As weddings were considered a valuable educational experience, Yeoman Barrows was also there with Lorian, George, Joanna, Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary. Joanna had Amanda sitting patiently at her side.

As Martine reached Tomlinson, Scotty released her arm and took a seat in the front row next to Arianne while Yeoman Rand handed Martine a bouquet of flowers, "As Captain of this mighty vessel, I have the privilege and great honor of performing many pleasant duties, including marriages," Jim spoke in an official voice, smiling as Martine and Tomlinson smiled at each other. "Marriage is a sacred union that should be taken seriously and as the two of you stand here today, I share that wisdom with you both."

"Thank you, Captain," Tomlinson replied calmly. "I wrote my own vows; may I share them?"

Jim looked surprised, but nodded, "Angela, I've been in love with you ever since we were at the Academy together and I'm so grateful that we can finally get married," Tomlinson said in a loving voice as he smiled at Martine and took her hands. "I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you."

"That was lovely, Robert," Angela replied lovingly. "I have waited so long to marry you and…"

There was suddenly a beep, "Security to Captain Kirk," Giotto's voice spoke. "Security to Captain Kirk."

"Just one minute and we'll continue," Jim replied as he walked over to the comm terminal and sighed impatiently as he tapped it. "This is Captain Kirk, Mister Giotto. What seems to be the problem?"

There was a sigh, "Captain, you're needed at the Security office," Giotto replied in a nervous voice.

Jim sighed irritably, "I'll be right there," he replied in an official voice. "Martine, Tomlinson, I apologize."

"We'll try this again later, hmm?" Tomlinson replied gently while Martine scowled at both of them.

Jim bit his lip and silently left the room, silently letting everyone know that they were dismissed.

* * *

_**Security Office/Brig**_

In no time at all, Jim made it to the Security office and was shocked to see Hikaru and Stiles in separate cells while Giotto and another officer were standing guard. Spock was sitting on a chair holding a small cold pack against one eye while Leonard leaned against a nearby wall with a hand on his pale forehead.

"What happened?" Jim asked in a commanding voice as he gazed at the small scene before him.

Giotto sighed, "I didn't get the gist of the story, sir," he replied. "I had been called to the Bridge by Lieutenant Uhura and when I got there, Spock had been hit and McCoy was trying to break it up."

"Break what up?" Jim asked in an angry voice. "Why were Stiles and Sulu brawling on the Bridge?"

Stiles sighed, "I do not think that Chekov is ready to return to duty and I vocalized that opinion, Captain," he explained without being invited to speak. "Chekov did leave the Bridge before the fight."

"You made comments that Pavel could hear and it shook his confidence, you idiot!" Hikaru snapped.

Jim sighed, "Enough!" he snapped, looking at Spock as Hikaru and Stiles fell silent. "Spock…"

"I am well," Spock replied tonelessly. "Lieutenant Uhura is currently in command of the Bridge."

Jim nodded and looked at Leonard, "Bones, are you all right?" he asked in a worried voice.

"Getting in the middle of a brawl brought on a little headache, but I'll lie down for a little bit once I make sure Chekov's all right," Leonard replied in a tired voice. "He's not in his quarters and I'm worried."

Jim frowned, "Mister Giotto, try contacting Chekov on his personal communicator," he ordered softly.

"I already did and it's either off or Chekov's not responding," Giotto replied softly. "What should I…?"

Jim sighed, "I'll roam the ship's public areas and see if I can find him," he replied. "Bones, you should go lie down for at least an hour and Spock, you can man the Bridge if you're feeling up to doing so."

"I am, Captain," Spock replied tonelessly. "What is to be done with Mister Sulu and Mister Stiles?"

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Jim looked at Giotto, "Keep them for the rest of Alpha shift to let them cool down and reconcile," he replied commandingly. "They'll both be working the night shift tonight and then before we get to Deneva tomorrow, I want each of them to meet with Commander McCoy."

Before anyone could protest, Jim turned and silently left the Security Office without a single word.

* * *

_**Deneva**_

Sam, a small group of armed Security officers, and Dr. Soran quickly gathered at the site where the escape pod landed just in time to see Carol and Khan help Anthony out of the pod, "Guards, take Mister Khan into protective custody," Sam ordered, having been briefed about Khan's previous actions.

"Doctor Kirk, what's the matter?" Carol asked in a shocked voice as the guards came forward and immediately shackled Khan before separating him from Carol and Anthony. "Khan is a professor."

Sam, however, said nothing as the guards led Khan off towards the building that was used to hold anyone who broke the law or posed a Security threat, "Now, Carol, we should get your brother to where he can get medical help and I'd like to talk to you about what happened on that ship," he said gently.

Even though Carol was unsure as to why Khan had been arrested, but she nodded and helped Anthony walk alongside Sam and Dr. Soran into the residential complex, "We're currently in lockdown mode, so all services are being run from this facility," Sam explained. "Apartments, offices, proper facilities…"

"Anthony?" Charlie Evans asked as he suddenly came out of the common area with a shocked look on his extremely youthful face. "I haven't seen you since those men took you away years ago."

Anthony's eyes narrowed in confusion, "I have no idea who you are," he replied softly. "I was adopted as a child by Admiral Alexander Marcus and Tanya Marcus and this is my big sister, Carol Marcus."

Charlie Evans looked mystified, "You got rescued from those freaks who were going to experiment on you and promised to take me to Earth but left me behind?" he asked in a shocked voice. "Lucky you."

"My father saved me from being an experiment?" Anthony asked, his head spinning in pain. "Carol?"

Carol frowned, "Anthony, I want you to go get checked over and we'll talk later, all right?" she suggested, horrified that yet another had not been spared a horrific fate. "Go with the doctor."

"Anthony, I am Doctor Soran," Dr. Soran said as he stepped forward. "Let me look you over."

Swallowing hard, Anthony nodded and silently allowed Dr. Soran to lead him away, "I'm Doctor Carol Marcus, young man," Carol said, giving Charlie a look. "How is it that you know my little brother?"

"I was a boy when these strange men came to the cargo ship where we were all living and they took three tubes, but they left me behind," Charlie stated somberly. "They took a man, woman, and child for experimentation and I was alone on the ship with many cryotubes for a lot of years until recently."

Carol's gaze softened, "The man must have been Khan and the child must have been Anthony," she replied softly, remembering that her father had never told her where Anthony had come from.

"Charlie, why don't you go back into the common Room and finish your work with Saavik and help Aurelan keep an eye on Peter?" Sam suggested in a concerned voice. "I'd like to talk to Doctor Marcus."

Charlie nodded and silently went back into the common room, "The Enterprise will be here in about a day to help with the situation, but I need to be brought up to speed on what happened on that cargo ship," Sam said, giving Carol a concerned look. "By the way, where is your father; why isn't he here?"

"Our father was captured by Romulans and they tractored the cargo ship," Carol replied in an anxious voice as she walked with Dr. Kirk towards his office. "They plan to dump it in the Ceti Alpha System."

Overly exhausted and slightly nauseous from walking from the Security office to his quarters, Leonard slipped his boots off as he sat down on the bed. He sighed as he laid down and slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

Almost immediately, he could hear the door open, "…Mommy, I don't think I passed that test," he heard Charlie say in a mournful voice. "I studied really hard, but Yeoman Barrows went too fast for me."

"Papa?" Leonard heard Kathy ask in a quiet voice as he felt a hand on his arm. "Papa, are you okay?"

Leonard opened his eyes and sighed at seeing Kathy there, "Hey Kathy," he said in a tired voice.

"Papa, your skin feels really warm," Kathy commented as she gently touched Leonard's pale face.

Leonard nodded, "I'm really tired and I feel a little sick, sweet Kathy," he replied in a tired voice. "Can you ask your mom and Joanna to get you guys dinner tonight? I just want to rest in bed and can't eat."

"Mommy, Papa's not feeling good," Kathy called out as she left the bedroom. "He doesn't wanna eat."

There was quiet talking and Arianne came into the bedroom just as Leonard slowly sat up, "I was warned about the side effects of the treatment," he grunted as he pulled himself off the bed and into the small bathroom attached to their bedroom. "I got a headache after I broke up a fight between Sulu and Stiles on the Bridge and the nausea and fever came as I was coming back here to lie down for a bit."

"Len, a fever's not normal," Arianne replied in a concerned voice. "Can I get you anything?"

Leonard sighed and promptly threw up in the toilet, "Pajamas and a blanket would be great," he replied in a tired voice as he leaned against the wall. "Can you feed the kids and tell Jim I'm off for tonight?"

"I don't like the idea of leaving you here by yourself while I take our children to the Mess for dinner, Len," Arianne replied in a concerned voice. "I trust that Joanna can take the kids and I'll stay here."

Too worn out to argue, Leonard nodded, "If you can help me get some pajamas, I'll change while you talk to Joanna, darlin'," he said in a tired voice, smiling as Arianne walked over to the dresser and pulled his off duty sweats and a t-shirt out of one of the drawers. "If you could sneak me some aspirin too…"

"I will not sneak into Sickbay and steal medication," Arianne replied firmly. "I'll ask for it from Christine."

Leonard nodded, took the clothes from Arianne, and quickly changed out of view of the door while Arianne left the room. He dropped his clothes on the floor and climbed back into bed, silently listening as Arianne explained the situation to Joanna, Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary in a gentle, but firm manner.

"I sure love that woman," Leonard mumbled as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep.

* * *

The Observation Deck was quiet, Jim observed as he walked through the doors of the upper deck and saw it almost completely engulfed in darkness except for emergency power. Pavel was sitting on a window seat and laying back against the frame hugging himself while looking out at the stars.

"Pavel?" Jim asked, gripping the small bag in his hand as he approached Pavel. "I brought you dinner."

Pavel looked up at Jim, but said nothing, "I heard Stiles gave you a rough time today on the Bridge," Jim commented as he sat on the window seat, opened the bag, and offered Pavel a dinner box. "Here."

"Vho eez looking after your children, sir?" Pavel asked softly, ignoring the food. "Zey are zo young."

Jim sighed, "Yeoman Rand was kind enough to watch them for a while," he replied. "It's getting cold."

"Keptin, I am not hungry," Pavel replied in an apologetic voice. "I try wery hard to be, but I cannot…"

Jim nodded patiently, "Did you know that when I first got out of the hospital, I had to struggle to eat and get into a routine again?" he asked in a patient voice. "I ended up having to do a lot of my work from home for a while and I ended up realizing that I needed to look after myself before I could be useful."

Pavel was quiet for a moment and nodded, "I vas terrified zat you vould expect me to geet back on duty seence Meester Bailey left ze ship," he replied in a tired voice. "I am so tired and eef eet vere not for Doktor MeeCoy geeving me sleep aids ewery night, I vould stay avake; eet ees hard enough to eat…"

"We'll be at Deneva tomorrow," Jim stated gently. "Maybe you can get some shoreleave in while…"

Pavel frowned, "I am not sure I vant to go on a shoreleaf, but I do not know eef I kin stay on ze sheep for wery much longer eizer," he said in an uneasy voice. "I hawe novhere to go but zees ship, zo…"

Jim nodded and shook the dinner box, "You know I'm not going to go away until you eat this, right?" he asked in a quiet voice. "Listen, I know Khan hurt you very badly and I want to do anything within my power to help you recover from this, but you have to start wanting to be helped and not want to die."

"I do not vant to die, but I do not know how to keep leeving," Pavel replied. "I am wery damaged."

Jim said nothing at that and Pavel silently took the food box, opened it, and sighed at the small bowl of chicken soup that had mashed crackers in it and a small bottle of gingerale on the side of the bowl.

"I have the same thing," Jim reassured him gently. "I would like you to eat as much as you can and try very hard to keep from throwing it up later. After you're done eating, we can go see Doctor McCoy…"

Suddenly, Jim's communicator beeped and he pulled it out, "Kirk here," he said in an official voice.

"Jim, it's Arianne," Arianne's voice spoke. "I just wanted to tell you that Leonard's declared himself off duty for the rest of the evening and he's resting in our quarters. Today's events wore him out."

Jim sighed, "Understood," he replied in a calm voice. "Tell Bones that I'll see him in the morning."

There was silence and Jim pocketed the communicator, "You can sleep in my quarters tonight, Pavel," he said gently, gazing at the young Ensign. "George and Lorian can share George's bed and you can take Lorian's bed. It's close enough to the bathroom or to my bedroom in case you need help in the night."

Pavel nodded and silently picked at the food, prompting Jim to open his own box and begin eating to encourage him.

* * *

_**Deneva**_

"You wanted to talk to me, Doctor Kirk?" Marla asked softly as she entered Sam's office and saw Sam sitting behind his desk and Carol sitting in one of the visitors' chairs. "Joachim's wanting to go to bed."

Sam sighed, "Lieutenant McGivers, there was a problem at the cargo ship when Admiral Marcus and his children went there to look for the one who sent the distress signal," he explained in a somber voice, still reeling from what had happened. "Charlie Evans ended up here, but Admiral Marcus was captured."

"Captured?" Marla asked in a confused voice as she sat next to Carol. "Who would capture him?"

Sam looked at Carol and Carol sighed, "There were Romulans waiting for us in a cloaked ship and they captured my father and destroyed our ship," she explained in a somber voice. "Anthony was injured…"

"Why are you telling me all this?" Marla asked in a confused voice. "How does this affect me?"

Sam swallowed hard and continued looking at Carol, "Carol and Anthony inadvertently woke Khan from his cryotube and brought him back to Deneva with them in an escape pod," he explained in a somber voice, grateful that Khan had been put into isolated custody. "At this moment, he is in isolated custody."

Marla's eyes widened and she began to tremble anxiously as Sam pressed a button on his computer and waited, "Doctor Soran, this is Doctor Kirk," Sam said in an official voice. "We have a Security threat on Deneva and I want all non-essential personnel and civilians evacuated into the underground barracks."

"When would you like this done, Doctor Kirk?" Dr. Soran's voice asked worriedly. "There are many…"

Sam sighed as Marla looked at him questioningly, "Do it as quickly as possible," he replied anxiously. "I want you to tell the Security guards to remain with Khan, but give him absolutely NO information."

Without waiting for a reply, Sam turned off the computer and stood up, "Doctor Marcus, please escort Lieutenant McGivers to the common room and once you have Joachim with you, take them underground with Dr. Soran and the rest of the evacuees. I'll remain up here for the night and when the Enterprise comes, I'll explain what's going on to them. I want everyone but myself safely underground."

"You're not the only non-essential personnel here," Carol replied snappishly. "What if Khan…?"

Sam sighed, "If Khan causes any trouble, I'll be up here to help the Security team deal with him," he replied in a not so confident voice. "Make sure everyone makes it down there and is accounted for."

Before Carol could reply, Aurelan stormed into the office looking both shocked and angry, "George Samuel Kirk, what on earth do you mean by ordering everyone down to those underground barracks when it's almost bedtime for the children?" she asked in an irritated voice. "What on earth is wrong?"

"Aurelan, there's not really time to explain," Sam replied anxiously. "Take Lieutenant McGivers and Joachim with you and follow everyone else down. I'm going to wait here for the Enterprise…"

Aurelan's eyes widened, "Don't argue with me about it now," Sam continued anxiously. "Please."

"Doctor Kirk, I am the only one able to provide a first-hand account of what happened on the Botany Bay," Carol spoke up in an anxious voice. "If someone will check on Anthony, I'll remain up here too."

Sam looked as though he wanted to argue for a moment, but nodded, "Be careful, darling," Aurelan said in an anxious voice as she came over to Sam and hugged him. "Doctor Marcus, I'll check on Anthony once Marla and Joachim are safe."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kirk," Carol replied in a relieved voice. "Anthony is still in with Doctor Soran,

Aurelan nodded and moved to the door, "I'll take care of everyone," she replied in a reassuring voice.

Quickly enough, Aurelan and Marla were gone and Sam and Carol were left alone to wait.

* * *

"Pavel?"

Pavel turned and saw that Jim was standing in the middle of the living room with a cup of water in one hand and a hypospray in the other, "Doctor McCoy told Nurse Chapel what kind of medication and how much to give you and she prepared it for you," Jim explained gently, walking over to the chair where Pavel sat in clean pajamas with a disturbed expression on his face. "I thought you would be in bed…"

"I vas just listening to Lorian and George sleep, sir," Pavel replied softly. "Zey seem so wery at peace."

Jim nodded and Pavel slowly stood up, "I do not knov vhere I am going to go seence I cannot stay on ze Enterprise being zees damaged," he replied in a somber voice. "I em a liability to ze entire crew."

Tears filled Pavel's eyes and Jim immediately put a fatherly arm around him, "Let's just take things one step at a time, all right, Pavel?" Jim said in a fatherly voice. "It's late and you should really rest."

Pavel nodded and silently allowed Jim to lead him into Lorian's bedroom, "We'll arrive at Deneva tomorrow and I'll wake you for breakfast with us and a chat before I take an away team to the surface," Jim stated gently as Pavel slowly climbed into bed. "After the away mission, we'll talk some more."

"Yes keptin," Pavel replied, sighing sleepily as Jim injected the hypospray into his neck. "I feel sleepy."

Nodding, Jim silently watched as Pavel laid down and drifted off to sleep before he left Lorian's room.

* * *

_**Please read and review!**_


	11. A Turn For The Worse

_**One Day Later**_

_**Romulus**_

"You're sure her name was Carol Marcus?" Jeris asked in a shocked voice, silently making a few corrections to his assignment as he waited for the Commander to respond. "If you are lying…"

The Commander suddenly looked afraid, "I am not lying, Jeris," he replied anxiously. "She escaped the cargo ship with the other Doctor Marcus and Khan as we began tractoring the vessel towards the Ceti Alpha System. Several of my men beamed aboard shortly after and we found that Khan was gone."

"What?!" Jeris snapped in an aggravated voice as he glared at the Commander. "Did I not make it clear that the Senate's orders were that you bring Khan back to Romulus for waking and further study?"

Flinching, the Commander remained silent, "I allowed you to capture Khan so that you would bring him back for us to use in our fight against Starfleet!" Jeris snapped. "What did you do instead of that?"

"My guards injected him with a memory altering sedative and threw him back in his cryotube at my order, sir," the Commander stated timidly. "He was hostile when he was first beamed aboard."

Jeris inhaled sharply and closed his eyes briefly before opening them again, "And I assume that his attempt to kidnap Pavel Chekov as a blood donor failed?" he asked in an angry voice. "Foolish."

Trembling, the Commander immediately bowed his head in respect and fear, "Be very fortunate that I am merciful and am willing to overlook your carelessness this time," Jeris replied in a cold tone as he briefly removed his reading glasses and stared at the Commander. "I trust Admiral Marcus is still aboard your vessel and you've interrogated him about the ship and other valuable information on Starfleet?"

"Yes sir," the Commander replied tonelessly. "He is being given only enough to be kept alive."

Jeris nodded, "Once you dump that cargo ship, go back and see if you can find Carol Marcus," he replied in a commanding voice. "I may have lost her once, but not now and not ever again if I have my way."

"Sir, we are in the Ceti Alpha System and are just deciding what planet to dump the cargo ship on," the Commander replied in a firm voice. "We have been running planetary scans of the first five planets…"

Jeris sighed, "I want it done soon and then ask Admiral Marcus where his daughter might have gone," he ordered in a commanding voice. "Even if he does not talk, do not kill him; he must be kept alive."

Before the Commander could reply, Jeris ended the call, "Yes sir," the Commander breathed softly.

* * *

_**Deneva**_

"Mrs. Kirk, where is Doctor Kirk?" Saavik asked softly as she approached the seat where Aurelan was feeding Peter a small amount of baby food from a ration jar. "Charlie Evans is becoming anxious."

Aurelan frowned, "Anxious about what, Saavik?" she asked in a concerned voice. "Where is he?"

Saavik turned her head towards a corner of the barracks where Anthony was resting on a bed with a bandage around his head and Dr. Soran standing guard. Charlie was sitting at Anthony's side, talking softly to the slightly older man who was struggling to keep calm and awake in order to listen.

"Saavik, would you hold Peter for a moment, please?" Aurelan asked in a gentle voice.

Saavik nodded and sat down next to Aurelan, sighing as Peter was set in her arms, "I'll be back in a minute," Aurelan said, setting the baby food down on a small table before she made her way over to the bed and gently cleared her throat. "Charlie, Anthony, Doctor Soran, what is going on over here?"

"I remember Anthony and an older man being taken away, but Anthony only remembers a bit," Charlie Evans replied. "We were on Earth as children and it was bad, so Mister Khan took us to safety, but…"

Aurelan's eyes widened slightly, "I just want my father and sister," Anthony replied anxiously, tears forming in his tired eyes. "My mother disappeared years ago and they're all I have left in my life."

"What if Mister Khan knows where they are?" Charlie Evans asked anxiously. "We could go talk…"

Aurelan shook her head, "You boys will do no such thing," she replied in a firm parental voice.

"I just want to know that my father and Carol are okay," Anthony replied in an anxious voice.

Aurelan was silent for a moment, "Look, if I go up and ask Carol to comm down here to you, will that help you relax?" she asked in a gentle voice, knowing Sam would most likely become upset if she were to leave the safety of the barracks. "I won't be gone long, but you must promise to rest while I am."

"I want to come with you, Mrs. Kirk," Charlie Evans spoke anxiously. "I have a lot of questions."

Aurelan's eyes narrowed, "Absolutely not," she replied firmly. "Doctor Soran, watch them!"

Before Dr. Soran could speak, Aurelan walked off towards the entrance that led upstairs. Unaware that Aurelan had left, Marla came over to Dr. Soran with Joachim in her arms to ask a question about food.

* * *

**_Mess Hall - U.S.S. Enterprise_**

"Why are we having a senior staff meeting in the Mess Hall?" Leonard asked in a tired, but gruff voice as he sat down at one of the tables next to Arianne and Scotty with a cup of tea in his hand. "This isn't…"

Arianne sighed patiently as she smiled at her husband, "Because the Captain is concerned that we won't eat breakfast if we meet in the briefing room," she replied gently. "This is an important away mission."

"Does anyone know how Ensign Chekov is doing?" Scotty asked in a worried voice. "He's such a good…"

Leonard's eyes widened, "I forgot about Chekov last night," he said in a shocked voice. "How could I?"

"Len, it's all right," Arianne replied calmly. "Jim had Pavel sleep in Lorian's bed last night, so relax."

Leonard nodded, but still looked guilty, "I wonder if Jim's brother can take a look at me while we're here?" he asked in a tired voice as he sipped his tea. "Just to make sure everything's okay with me."

Before Arianne or Scotty could reply, Spock and Nyota entered the briefing room, but Nyota looked almost in tears and Spock was expressionless, "Hello Commander Spock, Lieutenant Uhura," Arianne said in a gentle voice as they approached the table. "How are you both doing this morning?"

"Commander McCoy, may I have a word with you in private?" Spock asked in a toneless voice, not willing to meet Arianne's confused gaze. "Nyota, if you would be willing to get us both breakfast…"

Nyota nodded as Arianne stood up, "Certainly, Commander," Arianne replied in a respectful voice.

A faint expression of gratitude crossed Spock's features, but he quickly composed himself as he and Arianne moved to into the Mess Kitchen, "Commander, I would like to schedule an appointment for private conversation with you at your earliest convenience," Spock stated tonelessly. "This is a request I do not make lightly, but it is something I find necessary in light of recent personal circumstances."

"All right," Arianne replied calmly. "When would you like to meet and for how long?"

Spock was quiet for a moment, "Perhaps after the visit to Deneva," he replied tonelessly. "If that is…"

"It's fine, Spock," Arianne replied in a reassuring voice. "We'll meet after you return from Deneva."

Spock nodded, inclined his head in thanks, and silently left the kitchen. A moment later, Arianne came out of the kitchen and rejoined Leonard, Scotty, and Nyota at the table while Spock moved over to the replicator and silently got himself a cup of coffee, "Where's Jim at?" Leonard asked gruffly.

* * *

In Jim's quarters, meanwhile, Jim had sent Lorian and George off to school with Yeoman Rand and was preparing himself for the away mission, "Keptin?" he suddenly heard an anxious voice ask. "Keptin?"

Jim immediately moved into Lorian's bedroom and saw Pavel awake and covered in sweat, "Keptin, ze sleep aid vore off and I tried to sleep vithout help vhile you got your sons ready for school," Pavel said in an apologetic voice as he turned his head towards Jim. "I had a nightmare zat Khan vas here..."

An uneasy feeling washed over Jim and he silently walked over to the small computer on the desk in the corner of the room. He took a seat and silently tapped in Sam's private communication number.

There were several beeps and then Sam's pale face appeared on the screen, "Jim?" Sam asked nervously. "If you're calling me, I assume the Enterprise is in Deneva's orbit; am I correct?"

"Sam, what's wrong?" Jim asked, concerned by how pale Sam was on screen. "What's wrong?"

Sam swallowed hard, "Jim, I'm not really in a position to talk right now," he replied anxiously. "We're in lockdown mode down here and communications are restricted to emergency communications only."

Unknown to Jim, Pavel had slowly gotten out of bed and had disappeared into the living room, deeply heartsick and unwilling to take more of the Captain's time if there was an emergency on Deneva.

"Why is Deneva on lockdown, Sam?" Jim asked again in a sharper voice. "Tell me what's going on."

* * *

"…_That Doctor Kirk is a crazy, young fool and shouldn't be in charge around here…"_

Khan moaned softly as he opened his eyes and found himself laying on something soft, "Look, Jarrico, the prisoner's awake," one of the guards, who was named Matten, said in an enthusiastic voice.

"Show some professionalism, will you, Matten?" Jarrico replied sharply. "Mister Khan, how are you?"

Khan frowned and blinked, "My name is Professor Khan," he said in a groggy voice. "Where am I?"

"You're in a maximum security cell in the medical area of the Security barracks," Matten replied in an official voice, leering rudely at the man who was tied to a bed and in a cell. "You're dangerous."

Jarrico rolled his eyes, but said nothing, "I rescued that injured boy and his sister from that cargo ship," Khan replied in a groggy, confused voice as he slowly gazed around at his cell. "Are they both safe?"

"Don't tell him anything, Jarrico," Matten hissed as he looked at Jarrico. "McGivers will freak out…"

The image of an Academy cadet named Marla McGivers suddenly flooded Khan's mind and he gasped, remembering that he had bestowed on her a gift before leaving Earth, "Marla," Khan whispered in a groggy voice as he suddenly felt very weak and confused. "Tell me, guards, is there a redhead here?"

Jarrico paled, but said nothing, "You mentioned a McGivers," Khan spoke softly. "Who is it?"

"You're an idiot, Matten!" Jerrico shouted. "Doctor Kirk's going to have our heads for sure!"

Matten cringed as Khan closed his eyes, let out an agonizing roar, and promptly broke the restraints holding him to the bed as he launched to his feet, "WHERE IS MARLA?!" he roared angrily. "TELL ME!"

Swearing anxiously, Matten backed away towards the wall and Jerrico pulled out his weapon, but Khan swiftly broke through the cell and disarmed Jerrico in several swift movements, "You will take me to this Doctor Kirk NOW," Khan hissed as he held the weapon at Jerrico's head. "Doctor Kirk is hiding Marla."

"I don't know where he is!" Jerrico lied in an anxious voice, hoping to keep Khan away from Sam.

Khan snarled, "I'll take you to him!" Matten shouted. "Just don't hurt anyone else, all right?"

Khan's eyes narrowed and he shoved Jerrico to the floor before pointing his weapon at Matten, "Now," he snarled in a commanding voice as he walked towards Matten. "Show me where Doctor Kirk is."

* * *

The quiet in the Mess Hall was interrupted as Jim came in with a reluctant Pavel, who was dressed in civvies, slowly following after him, "Something's wrong down there," Jim announced, pointedly ignoring the fact that Spock, Nyota, Arianne, Scotty, and Hikaru were all earing. "Deneva's in lockdown mode."

Pavel silently went over to the table and sat down near the window, "I already commed Giotto and told him to wait in the transporter room with some Security officers and I also want Spock and Commander McCoy to come," Jim stated in a commanding voice. "The less that come down, the safer it might be…"

"What if someone's injured down there?" Leonard spoke up gruffly. "Lockdown sounds serious."

Jim was quiet for a moment and sighed, "I don't want to take many people down for the moment because of what might be going on," he replied nervously, not daring to mention Pavel's nightmare.

"Captain, I suspect that you are attempting to conceal facts from the rest of us because you fear our reactions," Spock stated tonelessly, giving Jim a curious look. "What facts are you attempting to…?"

Before Jim could reply, Pavel coughed softly, "I had a small nightmare about Khan being on Denewa," he spoke in a trembling, groggy voice. "Ze keptin eez vorried zat my nightmare might be a realeety."

"How would Khan make it to Deneva, though?" Nyota asked in a concerned voice, frowning at Pavel.

Pavel lowered his head and shrugged, "I do not know," he replied softly. "I cannot be of help."

"But you can, Pavel!" Nyota replied anxiously, gazing at him. "You spent five days with him and you…"

Pavel shook his head and swallowed hard, "I cannot do eet," he replied shakily. "He eez unbeatable."

"We have to first ascertain whether or not Khan is actually on Deneva before we discuss having to defeat him," Spock spoke up, seeing that Pavel was becoming distressed by Nyota's comments."

Jim sighed, "I'm taking an away team down to meet with Sam and see what's going on," he replied, quickly gazing at Leonard and Arianne. "Bones, if you're feeling up to it, you can come along with us."

"I have to make sure nothing happens, don't I?" Leonard replied in a gruff voice. "Breakfast, Jim."

Jim nodded, "I had some while I was on the comm with Giotto," he replied. "Everyone ready?"

"Keptin, I am going to seet here a vhile," Pavel spoke as everyone else stood up. "I vill eeet."

Nodding, Jim smiled at Pavel, "If you need anything, comm Scotty on the Bridge," he replied gently.

"Yes keptin," Pavel replied softly, sighing as Spock, Nyota, Hikaru, and Scotty left. "I vill be fine."

Jim gave Pavel a reassuring smile, but Arianne couldn't help but worry as she followed after Jim.

* * *

**_Dr. Kirk's Office - Deneva_**

"Doctor Kirk, it's Matten," Sam heard a voice say right outside the door. "We need to talk immediately."

Sam sighed and leaned back in his chair as he looked at Carol, who was sitting on the couch, "This had better be important, Matten," he replied in an official voice. "You're supposed to be guarding Khan."

The door slid open and Sam's eyes widened and Carol gasped as Khan led Matten into the office with a weapon pointed at his back, "Professor Khan?" Carol asked in a worried voice, seeing the weapon.

"Ah, Doctor Marcus," Khan said in a pleasant, but menacing voice. "Doctor Kirk has something of mine."

Realizing that Khan must have found out about Marla, Sam's eyes widened and he stood up, "Now, Doctor Kirk, there is no need for hostilities," Khan said smoothly. "Just tell me where Marla is."

Sam and Carol said nothing, however, and Khan struck Matten in the back with the weapon before moving over to Sam, "Would you prefer I kill you first?" Khan asked, pointing the weapon at Sam.

Carol frowned, "Wait," she said in an anxious voice. "I will get Marla and bring her to you, Khan."

"What?!" Sam snapped, appalled by Carol's sudden betrayal. "Your father would be appalled, Carol!"

Khan's eyes narrowed, "That would be agreeable and Doctor Kirk can keep me company until you get back with Marla," he said in a menacing voice. "No tricks, Doctor Marcus, or else I will kill Doctor Kirk!"

Carol nodded, her eyes widening as she hurried from the room, "Now, I know that Doctor Marcus has no idea where to start looking for Marla because of how nervous she was," Khan said in a menacing voice as he came around the desk and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Why don't you take a seat, Doctor?"

Sam nearly threw up as Khan slammed him into the chair by pressing down on his shoulder, "Matten, was it?" Khan asked as he pointed his weapon at Matten. "Tie up the good doctor so he can't escape."

"No," Matten replied in an anxious voice. "Doctor Kirk hired me; he gave me a chance…"

Sam gasped as Khan smacked his shoulder hard before shooting Madden with the weapon, "You injured my shoulder, Khan," Sam said in an anxious voice. "What do you want? It's not like I can escape."

"Tell me where Marla is hiding," Khan replied as he swiveled the chair and smashed the weapon into Sam's face and chest before backing off to give him a chance to talk. "Tell me and you can live."

Before Sam could speak, however, the door opened and Aurelan came in, gasping as she saw Sam badly beaten and slumped in his chair while Khan stood above him holding a weapon, "Aurelan," Sam breathed, struggling to stay conscious and silent about the pain he was in. "Khan, please leave her be…"

"Why have you hurt my husband?" Aurelan asked in an upset voice as she raised her small phaser.

Khan responded by pointing his larger weapon at her, "That is foolish," he replied menacingly.

Sam's eyes widened, but he said nothing as Khan shot Aurelan, "I will tear this planet apart to find Marla and much blood will be on your hands, Doctor Kirk," Khan hissed as Aurelan fell to the ground.

Swallowing hard, Sam waited until Khan had left the office and then, gasping in pain, he forced himself forward and smacked the emergency alert button on his computer. Loud sirens filled the office as Sam fell back in his chair and struggled to stay awake to see how badly he and Aurelan had been hurt.

* * *

Loud alarms nearly deafened Jim, Spock, Leonard, Arianne, Giotto, and the three other Security men as they materialized in the city square, "I wonder what's happened now?" Jim murmured softly.

"Are you Captain Kirk?" a voice suddenly asked from a nearby alleyway. "I heard you were coming."

Jim turned just in time to see Carol come out of the shadows, "Who are you?" Jim asked nervously.

"I am Doctor Carol Marcus," Carol replied nervously, gazing at the group. "Who are all of you?"

The name Carol Marcus caused Jim to frown and he found himself unable to respond, but Spock immediately stepped forward, "I am Commander Spock," Spock stated tonelessly as he turned to the others. "This is Commander McCoy, Doctor McCoy, Security Chief Giotto, and three of our Security…"

"Hendorff, Masters, Tychon," Jim spoke, having finally found his voice. "Set your phasers to stun."

Carol frowned as Jim sighed, "Captain, Khan is loose on the colony," she replied anxiously. "He is looking for Lieutenant McGivers and I do not know where she is, but Doctor Kirk does; Khan is holding him…"

"Where?" Jim asked in an anxious voice, worried that Khan might have killed Sam out of anger.

Carol pointed to a large building not far from the square, "The Residential Complex is where Doctor Kirk's office is and Khan sent me to find Lieutenant McGivers, but I don't know where she is," she explained in a concerned voice as she gazed at Arianne. "Arianne Pike, isn't it? My father's spoken very highly of you ever since you and Doctor Puri cleared Marla to come to Alpha Centauri years ago."

"Arianne McCoy, actually," Arianne replied, showing her ring. "I'm married to Doctor McCoy."

Carol nodded and turned her attention back to Jim, "Captain, we should go see Doctor Kirk right away," she said in a concerned voice. "He'll be able to show us where everyone, including Marla, went to."

"Right," Jim replied, quickly slipping into his professional role so to avoid the past. "Let's go."

* * *

Khan gritted his teeth in fury as he entered yet another deserted building and found no sign of Marla or anyone else; he had gone through several buildings and he was getting angrier and angrier as he went.

As he left the deserted building, a thought came to Khan's mind that could either reveal Marla's location or force someone else to give her up; Pavel Chekov, his first hostage, was no doubt valuable and most likely back on the Enterprise. If he were to manipulate Chekov, Khan reasoned, it would be chaotic.

A gleam filled Khan's eyes as he returned to the building and accessed the communications terminal, hoping that he would be able to convince the already damaged Ensign to do what was best for others.

Once the message was sent, Khan silently decided to return to Dr. Kirk's office and see if he could get any more about Lieutenant McGivers's location from Dr. Kirk or from the alluring Dr. Marcus.

* * *

It didn't take long for Jim, Spock, Arianne, Giotto, Leonard, Hendorff, Masters, Tychon, and Carol to reach Sam's office and Jim's eyes widened when he saw Aurelan laying on the floor in the middle of the room, "Bones," Jim said in an anxious voice, seeing that Leonard had already knelt next to Aurelan.

"Doctor Kirk?" Arianne called out in a concerned voice. "Doctor Kirk, where are you?" Are you okay?"

There was a groan and Spock suddenly noticed a very pale, badly beaten Sam slumped low in a chair behind his desk with his eyes closed, "Doctor Kirk?" Spock asked as he walked over to the chair.

"Sam!" Jim cried out as he hurried over to the chair and reached for Sam. "Sam, what happened?"

Sam's eyes slowly opened and he moaned, "Khan's looking for Marla," he spoke in a faint voice.

"Jim, Aurelan's badly hurt," Leonard spoke up in a concerned voice. "She was shot in the chest."

Sam moaned, "Get her out of here," he said in a weak voice as he looked up at Jim. "Now…"

"Bones, take Aurelan up to the ship," Jim said in a commanding voice. "Do what you can for her."

Swearing under his breath, Sam forced himself out of the chair using his uninjured left hand, "Jim, the civilians and most of the non-essential personnel are all in the underground barracks," he said in a pain-filled voice as he leaned against the desk to ease his breathing. "Take them on board the Enterprise…"

"I don't know if Aurelan can be moved, Jim," Leonard said in a somber voice. "I can't risk…"

Sam groaned and swallowed hard, "There's a door handle near the third bookshelf and it will take you down to the barracks," he said in a pain-filled voice as tears filled his eyes. "I'm going to be sick…"

Arianne's eyes widened as Sam threw up a small amount of blood, "Len, I'll stay with Aurelan," she said in a firm voice as she looked at Leonard. "Take Sam to the nearest transporter and get him on board."

Leonard quickly stood up and walked over to Sam, "Commander McCoy will take care of Aurelan," he said in a firm voice, helping the battered man walk over to the office's corner transporter. "Come on."

"Peter's with Saavik," Sam said in a faint voice as Leonard helped him on to the pad. "Keep him safe."

Jim nodded and watched as Spock walked over to the third bookshelf and quickly located the door handle Sam had referred to, "Hendorff, Masters, remain here with Commander McCoy," Jim ordered. "Commander Spock, Giotto, Tychon, Carol, and I will go down to the barracks and help the civilians."

"Enterprise, two to beam up," Arianne heard Leonard say from the transporter pad. "Energize."

As Leonard and Sam vanished, Arianne walked over to Aurelan and knelt down next to her, "S-Sam?" Aurelan's faint voice spoke as Aurelan opened her eyes and saw Arianne. "C-Commander M-McCoy?"

Swallowing hard, Jim made to move away from the bookshelf, but Spock sighed, "Captain, we must attend to the needs of those underground," Spock spoke tonelessly. "Commander McCoy will prove sufficient company to Mrs. Kirk until Doctor McCoy is able to return and take her on board the ship."

Even though Jim was reluctant to leave his injured sister-in-law, he nodded and led Spock, Giotto, and Tychon into the passageway, closing the door behind them for safety, "Just lie still, Aurelan," Arianne said in a gentle voice. "Hendorff, tell Leonard to bring down a stretcher and possibly surgical supplies."

* * *

To Leonard's surprise, Dr. Piper was waiting for him with a medical team, supplies, and a stretcher when he and Sam materialized on the transporter pad, "I arrived in a Concord Shuttle about 30 minutes after the away team left and Commander Scott cleared me to come on board," Dr. Piper explained gently.

"Doctor Kirk, this is Doctor Piper," Leonard explained as he helped Sam off the pad and down into a resting position on the stretcher. "There are still injured people on the surface, so I have to go back."

Dr. Piper nodded and Sam groaned, "Aurelan, Peter," he said in a faint voice. "Keep them safe."

"Doctor Piper, get Doctor Kirk to Sickbay," Leonard said in an anxious voice. "He needs surgery."

Leonard quickly grabbed some of the medical supplies, "There's a fold up stretcher in one of the boxes," Dr. Piper explained, concerned by how pale Leonard looked. "I hope things aren't too bad down there."

"Unfortunately, they are," Leonard replied somberly. "I just hope that they don't get worse."

* * *

**_Mess Hall – U.S.S. Enterprise_**

Joanna's ears were still ringing from the lecture Tonia had given her about slipping into Romulan during their group reading times as she entered the Mess Hall for a warm tea. She frowned when she saw Pavel sitting at a table in full uniform with a stylus in his trembling hands, "Ensign Chekov?" she called out.

"Joanna, vhy are you not in school?" Pavel asked in a tired voice, not looking up from the stylus.

Joanna frowned as Pavel's eyes widened at the stylus, "Khan," he breathed anxiously and quietly.

Joanna walked over to the table and widened as she read the stylus over Pavel's shoulder.

_Ensign Chekov, I know you are alive and on the Enterprise. I also know that your crew mates are crawling all over the planet, but I will ensure each of them die a slow, painful death if you do not help me. I only seek Lieutenant Marla McGivers, but I have already had to injure people in my quest for her. You allowed Doctor Phlox to die because you were weak; will you allow others to die while I continue my search?_

"Khan eez on ze planet," Pavel breathed in an anxious voice. "He vill find and keel ze avay team eef I…"

Joanna frowned as Pavel slowly got to his feet, "I do not know vhere Lieutenant McGiwers is, but I can deestract Khan," he said in an anxious voice as he handed the stylus to Marla. "He is wery ewil."

"Pavel, you're still recovering," Joanna replied in an anxious voice. "You should tell Commander Scott."

Shaking his head, Pavel trembled, "I vill not allov anyone else to die for me," he said in an anxious voice.

Joanna looked frightened as Pavel stormed out of the Mess Hall and she didn't hesitate to leave the Mess Hall and head for the Bridge. If anyone would know what to do, it would be Commander Scott.

* * *

**Dr. Kirk's Office – Residential Complex – Deneva**

Aurelan gasped in pain as Arianne pressed down on her bloodstained shirt with her uniform shirt, "I know it hurts, Aurelan, but I've got to keep you from bleeding out until Leonard can get back," Arianne said in an anxious voice as she pressed down on the wound. "Mister Hendorff, any word from…?"

Suddenly, Leonard materialized on the transporter pad with medical boxes, "Doctor Piper got to the Enterprise about half an hour after we came down," he explained. "He's taking care of Doctor Kirk."

"Sam?" Aurelan asked in a pain-filled voice as she saw Leonard approach. "Is Sam safe and out of here?"

Leonard nodded as he knelt down next to Aurelan, "Sam will be fine and Jim and the others will make sure that everyone else will be too," he replied in a reassuring voice. "Now, let me look at that wound."

Arianne silently released pressure on the wound and moved back so that Leonard could look, "Yeah, it looks pretty bad," Leonard said in a concerned voice. "Once I get the stretcher set up, we can go…"

Suddenly, there was a yell and shots fired on the other side of the door, prompting Hendorff to quickly raise his weapon as the door slid open, "Khan?" Arianne asked anxiously as she gazed up at Khan.

"I see that Doctor Kirk managed to escape," Khan said in a gruff voice. "No matter, I still have company."

Aurelan trembled, but Leonard quickly placed a hand on her to keep her still, "Perhaps one of you will be able where to tell me where Marla is," Khan said in a menacing voice as he raised his weapon.

* * *

Please read and review!


End file.
